Princesa de la muerte sasusaku
by FLOX
Summary: Su pasado no es conocido por ellos...su destino a sido marcado por sus acciones y mentiras,¿Podran Sasuke, Naruto y los nueve novatos salvarla?...¿Podra volver a sonreir?...¿ hara lo que sea para salvar A Kai?...¿incluso matar a sus compañeros? SXS
1. Prologo

_**Princesa de la muerte**_

_este finc lo tengo metido en mi cabeza desde hace mucho y e desidido escribirlo y me gustaria saber si les agrada la idea para continuarlo._

_broma lo pienso seguir._

Años atrás existía un clan, frívolo y sombrío con un poder inimaginable, tanto que uno era considerado un genio si despertaba su kekegentai a los 50 años de edad.  
Esta familia tenia un tiempo de vida fuera de lo normal, llegando hacia a vivir aproximadamente 10,000 años de vida.

Una leyenda cuenta que el segundo nivel de dicho poder solo lo había obtenido un anciano de 10000 años, pero al usarlo por primera vez murió.

Las esperanzas de que hubiera un salvador se recudieron. Poco a poco, sin motivos empezaron a odiar a aquellos que no tenían su sangre, matándolos a sangre fría en un tipo de ritual, el cual consistía que a la hora de la muerte el alma de dicha persona seria torturada para siempre.

Se instalaron en el bosque de la vida que se encuentra cerca del país de la nieve. El bosque desde entonces fue llamado el bosque de la muerte fria.

Nadie de aquella aldea se acercaba a dicho lugar por miedo y temor a esa familia de asesinos.

El clan Akira tenía varia reglas y una de ellas era el no juntarse con lo humanos.

Ellos vivían en la oscuridad y en las sombras de la noche, desde pequeños eran entrenados en las artes ninja, teniendo así un gran nivel de lucha. Este mismo se dividía en familia principal y secundaria.

Al momento de nacer se les colocaba en el cuello el símbolo del clan (un rosario de plata con una piedra roja) que significaba salvación para ellos y muerte a los impuros.

El bosque se fue secando poco a poco, el agua se volvió roja pero no era sangre, y las noches de luna llena el cielo era coloreado de color sangre dando a entender a la gente de la aldea su poder.

Nadie sabía como llegar a la residencia del clan, y todos aquellos que intentaban detenerlos era asesinados en el ritual de la muerte. Las almas inocentes fueron habitando el bosque llenándolo de suplicas, lamentos y gritos de dolor.

La gente empezó a perder las esperanzas y se rindieron fácilmente. Los niños eran obligados a no estar en las calles solos a partir de las 5 de la tarde, no se les permitía acercarse al bosque no mas de 1 km.

Sabían que en algún futuro ese clan de asesinos dominaría al mundo y no habría salvación para sus almas. Nadie sabía cuando ocurriría aquello, pero día a día rezaban por sus almas y las de las victimas ya torturadas.

Si ese día llegara el mundo se sumiría en la oscuridad de la noche, el rojo pintaría las calles y serían esclavos de la vida para luego morir.

El clan Akira era un asesino y al parecer el fin del mundo no estaba lejos de sus vidas.

_hasta aqui es el prologo_

_comenten plis_

_porfis, porfis_


	2. Conociendo la amistad

_**Capitulo 1: Conociendo la amistad**_

_gracias a los comn y poes cualquier duda preguntarmela por favor que con gusto la respondere_

-Bien hecho, eres todo un prodigio Moka- dijo un hombre de tez blanca, ojos jade y cabello rojo como la sangre. Aparentaba 20 años pero tenia 200.

-Gracias padre le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que me ha enseñado- contesto una pequeña niña de un extraño color de cabello rosado, ojos jade y tez blanca como su impotente padre.

Esa tarde tanto el padre como la hija se habían ido a entrenar en las afueras de la guarida, la pequeña niña al año de nacer había despertado su kekegentai, algo que sorprendió a toda su familia dando por hecho que ella los llevaría a la victoria de eliminar a los humanos y su sangre impura.

Tan solo a la edad de 3 años su padre de nombre Riuk empezó a entrenarla en el arte del taijutsu, logrando sorprender lo por el manejo que tenia a su temprana edad.

Moka a pesar de tener 4 años cumplidos era una niña fría como el hielo, sus ojos daban miedo a cualquiera. Desde que tiene memoria su madre no la trata como su hija, si no como una bastarda que debió haber muerto a la hora de nacer; su padre, no la mimaba, solo se dedicaba a entrenarla por las mañanas, era frio y no tenía piedad tal como la hija, de tal palo tal astilla.

La pequeña prodigio tenía un gusto por el color negro y los colores oscuros. Cualquiera que la viera con su atuendo y su mirada díria que no conoce la felicidad y la amistad.

Todas las noches como ya era costumbre, ella salía de la casa rumbo al bosque a un lugar donde había un lago de color sangre, las flores eran negras y los lamentos de los muertos se escuchaban menos.

Narra Moka:

Otra vez me dirijo a ese sitio desolado, nada ni nadie puede molestarme ahí, es mi lugar secreto como dicen lo estúpidos humanos.

Camino lentamente al lago, pero al llegar escucho un lloriqueo molesto, no se si acercarme podría ser una trampa de mi madre que se a empeñado en matarme.

No lo creo pero más vale prevenir que lamentar…

Poco a poco, tratare de no asustar a esa persona, igual y es aniki que ha dado con mi escondite. Que molesto no puedo tener paz en la vida.

Todo lo que hago es vigilado, no importa mis esfuerzos no me dejaran empas. Cuantas veces los e evadido y al parecer me han encontrado.

fin de la narración.

Dos pares de ojos se cruzan, unos verde como el jade, fríos e indiferentes y unos negros como la noche.

-¿Quién… eres?- pregunto un niño de peli castaño de ojos negros llenos de lagrimas.

-Eso yo debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿no lo crees?- una voz gélida le contesto al niño, que al momento de escucharla sintió verdadero temor.

-Esta zona es peligrosa para un mocoso como tu, debería matarte ¿sabes?-

-Matarme… dices ¿Por qué?, seria mejor si fueras mi… amiga, si tu quisieras matarme lo habrías hecho… hace mucho-se podía sentir un temblor en cada una de sus palabras que eran pronunciadas con sinceridad.

-Dices…ser amigos, yo una Akira y tu un impuro, no me temes, no temes que te mate y… luego tu alma sea torturada… por el bosque- la frialdad que la caracterizaba había sido cambiada por miedo, algo que ella misma no podía controlar.

-Impuro…no soy, y si quiero que seamos amigos, yo… no tengo y tu tampoco-

-…

-se que es raro… que yo te lo pida… pero hay algo en tus ojos… que me impulso a pedírtelo-

Moka camino con precisión y a la vez como si flotara en dirección al lago.

-Sabes, es extraño mas sin embargo, seamos amigos como tú dices- dijo al entrar al agua.

-Mi nombre es Akira a Moka y el tuyo- lo dijo con una extraña sutileza.

-El mío es… Kai Kinomoto, encantado de conocerte-

_(escuchar: es youtube e(Rosario + Vampire OST - Mizore's Theme)_

-¿Qué es amistad Kai?-pregunto mientras empezaba a flotar y moverse con delicadeza como una bailarina de ballet sobre el lago rojo. El pequeño Kai no podía responder al ver como su acompañante era seguida por las aguas color sangre, daba pequeños saltos y altos también, como si fuera una profesional.

-No piensas contestarme- su mirada ahora era diferente, ahora era como una muñeca que acababa de conocer la amistad, salir de la soledad.

-La amistad es confiar el uno del otro-le dijo sin poder dejar de ver los movimientos que su cuerpo realizaba.

-Entonces, ¿debo confiar en ti?- lo dijo con delicadeza como si sus palabras se fueran a romper.

-Yo confió en ti-

-Sabes, es la primera vez que no me siento sola- su cuerpo dejo de bailar para acercarse al muchacho. Al llegar a un lado de el le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Amigos por siempre, Moka-san-

-Amigos por siempre Kai-san- esta ultima fue acompañada por una sonrisa sincera.

Este es el comienzo de una amistad que nadie podrá romper, aunque uno de ellos muera…

_este es 1 cap._

_aclaraciones:_

_se empezara a ver la sakura que se conoce tal vez desde el 3 capitulo_

_bye_

_comenten plis, plis plis _


	3. Corazon de cristal

_**Capitulo 2: corazón de cristal**_

_Escuchar: en youtube Naruto Shippuden original soundtrack-11_

-¡MOKA-SAN!-grito un niño de ojos negros y cabello castaño mientras corría hacía un claro donde una niña más o menos de su edad bailaba en las aguas rojizas iluminadas por la luna sangrante de la noche.

-Kai, que ocurre- contesto la pequeña Moka con su mirada triste y fría pero que mostraba esperanza de sonreír.

Ya ha pasado un año aproximadamente desde que ambos niños se conocieron en el bosque de la muerte fría, todas las noches de luna llena ambos se reunían en el mismo lugar donde el destino los unió.

-Nada Moka-san solo quería saludarte-dijo Kai con una mirada que demostraba ganas de molestar a su compañera.

-Ah, era todo, ¿seguro que no quieres otra cosa?-expresó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Hace aproximadamente un año que nos conocimos Moka-san y estoy realmente convencido de algo-hablo mientras su mirada se dirigía al lago donde su amiga flotaba en la punta de sus pies.

-¿Qué ocurre?- lo dijo mientras el agua volvía a seguir sus suaves movimientos.

-Este, no se si decirlo, pero me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia…-sus labios se movían rápidamente, pero paro cuando un grito aterrador escandalizo todo el bosque.

-¡MOKA DONDE TE HAS METIDO!-una voz gruesa y aterradora grito a todo pulmón.

- creo que ya tengo que irme Kai, mi padre me llama-salió del lago con tal sutileza que Kai creía que si caminaba a su lado sus pasos se verían torpes al lado de ella.

-No te preocupes en la próxima luna llena te sigo contando- mostro una sorrisa sincera para finalizar la platica.

Narra Moka:

Me despido de Kai, como todas las noches que el y yo nos hemos encontrado. Aun no puedo creer la suerte que tengo el haberlo conocido, lo recuerdo perfectamente:

_Flash back _

_-¿Quién… eres?- pregunto un niño de peli castaño de ojos negros llenos de lagrimas._

_-Eso yo debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿no lo crees?- una voz gélida le contesto al niño, que al momento de escucharla sintió verdadero temor._

_-Esta zona es peligrosa para un mocoso como tu, debería matarte ¿sabes?-_

_-Matarme… dices ¿Por qué?, seria mejor si fueras mi… amiga, si tu quisieras matarme lo habrías hecho… hace mucho-se podía sentir un temblor en cada una de sus palabras que eran pronunciadas con sinceridad._

_-Dices…ser amigos, yo una Akira y tu un impuro, no me temes, no temes que te mate y… luego tu alma sea torturada… por el bosque- la frialdad que la caracterizaba había sido cambiada por miedo, algo que ella misma no podía controlar._

_-Impuro…no soy, y si quiero que seamos amigos, yo… no tengo y tu tampoco-_

_Fin del flash back_

Aquellos lejanos recuerdos que cambiaron mi vida, espero que nunca termine la amistad que floreció aquel día.

El me salvo de la soledad y la locura, no se como agradecerle por ser mi mejor amigo.

No quiero perderlo y hare lo que sea por que sea feliz, por que este es mi camino ninja, mi camino de amiga…

Por fin e llegado a casa, espero que mi señor padre no este enfadado por mi tardanza.

Según mi familia debo ser muy fuerte por que yo soy su pase a la victoria del clan. Soy un arma que quieren utilizar a su antojo, pero desde que conocí a Kai mi manera de pensar cambio.

Recuerdo aquel dia en que me pregunto en que consistía el kekegentai de mi familia y le respondí:

_-Su poder es tan grande que al momento de activarlo tu cuerpo hierve de dolor, nada lo puede parar, llamas correrán por tu sangre, pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré-_

El pobre quedo en shock durante diez largos minutos.

Mi madre me odia y ni siquiera se porque. E perdido la cuenta de las veces que a intentado matarme.

Pero no entiendo, se supone que soy la salvación del clan, ¿Por qué quiere matarme?

Me gustaría recibir una mirada suya, pero llena de afecto, como me las dedica Kai, el único que al parecer me aprecia.

_Fin de la narración de Moka._

-Al fin has llegado, Moka-dijo un hombre de mirada fría.

-No hay de que preocuparse padre, solo estaba entrenando-trato de devolver su repuesta lo mas frio posible.

-Muy bien Moka, te espero en la mañana para pasar al ninjutsu -se alejo de la pequeña a grandes pasos, caminaba con rectitud y orgullo.

Varios días después:

-Hola Moka-san, nos volvemos a ver-Kai llego andando tranquilamente al lago pensando en como reaccionaria Moka ante lo que le tenía que decir.

-Claro, tenemos una conversación pendiente, continua- las palabras que salían de sus labios eran frías y tristes.

-Sabes Moka-san, tal vez te enojes por algo que te voy a decir-al decirlo Kai hablo con tal seriedad que la pequeña Moka se detuvo antes de entrar al lago.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kai?, tu no sueles hablar de ese modo-su voz gélida ya no sorprendía al peli castaño, aunque se había dado cuenta de que sonreía mas que cuando la conoció.

-No quiero que tu corazón se rompa-dijo con tristeza.

-¿De, que hablas Kai? No comprendo el significado de tus palabras- expreso con duda.

-Sabes, entre mas lo pienso no tengo duda. Tienes un corazón de cristal Moka-san-

-¿Corazón de cristal?- expuso su duda ante su acompañante.

-Si, Moka. Eres una niña que a sufrido en silencio, ese dolor se acumulo en tu corazón creando uno de cristal. Tengo miedo de que se rompa.-

-Nunca se romperá Kai, lo prometo, mientras estés a mi lado, mientras seamos amigos- por primera vez Kai escucho a Moka hablar con ternura y cariño.

-Prometo no dejarte sola Moka-

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que ese mismo dia todo cambiaria.

_Para disfrutar de la lectura: Naruto Shippuden original soundtrack-10 en youtube_

De los arbustos los Akira saltaron agarrando al pequeño Kai, Moka al darse cuenta intento ayudarle, pero no pudo, cayo desmallada.

Fueron conducidos al enorme palacio que se levantaba en la oscura noche, el ritual para matar a Kai iba a comenzar.

Al finalizar Moka fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, al ver aquello, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y un deseo de matar al responsable surgió de su ser.

Su cabello cambio a color nieve, sus ojos se volvieron rosados y un aura rosada muy poderosa salía de su cuerpo dejando a todos atónitos por aquel poder.

Conforme su mirada pasaba entre los responsables de la muerte de su amigo, cada uno de ellos caía muerto al piso…

Había despertado el segundo nivel de su kekegentai; aquel que con solo mirar mataba a voluntad.

Al terminar, sus cabellos y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Pero ya no tenia esa mirada fría y triste, ahora su mirada era la de un muerto en vida.

_Su corazón de cristal se había roto, por primera vez…_

_Le habían quitado lo mas importante en su vida, ahora no tenia nada por lo cual sonreír…_

_**el proximo capi ya aparecera a la sakurita que conocemos**_

_**bye**_

_**y gracias por sus comentarios me alentan a continuar**_


	4. Recuerdos desafortunados

_**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos desafortunados**_

_(Escuchar: en youtube Vampire Knight OST - Mysterious Atmosphere )_

Narra Moka:

Ha pasado una semana desde que perdí a Kai, todo se ha vuelto negro.

La vida ya no importa ya no tengo por que sonreír, me e vuelto a quedar sola.

Me e vuelto un cuerpo sin alma, sin esperanzas ni sueños; se ha roto mi corazón de cristal.

Sin el no soy nada, no soy nadie en la vida. Lo único que me queda es su recuerdo, sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas…

Ya no tengo nada por lo cual luchar, por lo cual ser fuerte, ya no tengo nada…

Quiero morir, dejar de sufrir. No soy nadie sin el, siento que mi cuerpo ya no tiene ganas de vivir…

Que será de mi, ya no puedo ser feliz, no sin él…

Lo único que puedo hacer es cumplir el sueño de Kai, es lo único que puedo hacer por él…

Iré a Konoha a cumplir su sueño, el cual el ya no podrá cumplir…

Y también buscare la manera de liberar su alma del bosque, encontrare la manera de que ya no sufra, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el.

Es una promesa, no importa lo que pase la cumpliré, cumpliré tu sueño Kai y te liberare no importa si yo soy la que deba ocupar tu lugar…

Nada ni nadie podrá detenerme en mi meta, en mi nuevo sueño, un sueño que cumpliré a toda costa…

Matare, humillare si es necesario, no importa lo que pase le salvare…

No dejare que su alma sea torturada por el bosque,no dejare que nadie lo insulte…

Este es mi camino a seguir y no importa los obstáculos, lo terminare de recorrer, lo prometo, lo juro Kai…

Fin de la narración de Moka.

7 años después:

Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió aquella noche. La luna ya no era escarlata, mas sin embargo el bosque no había cambiado.

El dolor de la pequeña Moka era tan grande que sello gran parte de sus poderes en el bosque donde lo conoció, donde todo comenzó.

Su camino fue largo, llego a parar a un orfanato donde un año más tarde los Haruno la adoptarían dándole el nombre de Sakura Haruno. Con el paso del tiempo logro fingir una sonrisa que parecía verdadera a los ojos de muchos. Todos los años, en un día en específico ella desaparecía para ir en donde se conocieron, en donde el destino los reunió.

A escondidas buscaba la forma de liberar a su amigo, pero por más que se esforzara no podía lograrlo.

-¡Kai!!Kai!-despertó agitada en los brazos de su sensei.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-pregunto el peli plateado a su alumna.

-Si, te la pasabas gritando como una loca, Sakura-chan- contesto un pelirrubio con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas que le daban un aspecto zorruno.

-Naruto-baka no me pasa nada, solo ha de haber sido una pesadilla-Sakura le dijo con un tono de voz característico de ella.

Salió corriendo del campamento, iba a donde sus pasos la llevaban, seguía al viento. Llegó a un claro en el bosque.

Aquella tormentosa noche no la dejaba empaz mas sin embargo no podía sufrir, no podía llorar en frente de ellos sus compañeros; si compañeros, no los consideraba amigos por temor a romperse de nuevo, a sufrir.

Aquella luna llena no se comparaba con la luna sangrante que observo desde el cielo aquel trágico episodio de su vida.

_Flash back:_

_-Sabes Moka-san, tal vez te enojes por algo que te voy a decir-al decirlo Kai hablo con tal seriedad que la pequeña Moka se detuvo antes de entrar al lago._

_-¿Qué te ocurre, Kai?, tu no sueles hablar de ese modo-su voz gélida ya no sorprendía al peli castaño, aunque se había dado cuenta de que sonreía mas que cuando la conoció._

_-No quiero que tu corazón se rompa-dijo con tristeza._

_-¿De, que hablas Kai? No comprendo el significado de tus palabras- expreso con duda._

_-Sabes, entre mas lo pienso no tengo duda. Tienes un corazón de cristal Moka-san-_

_-¿Corazón de cristal?- expuso su duda ante su acompañante._

_-Si, Moka. Eres una niña que a sufrido en silencio, ese dolor se acumulo en tu corazón creando uno de cristal. Tengo miedo de que se rompa.-_

_-Nunca se romperá Kai, lo prometo, mientras estés a mi lado, mientras seamos amigos- por primera vez Kai escucho a Moka hablar con ternura y cariño._

_-Prometo no dejarte sola Moka-_

_}Fin de falsh back._

-Debo dejarme de niñerías, debo ponerme las pilas, debo salvarlo. A cualquier precio lo hare, Kai quiero que donde quiera que estés que me esperes, que aguantes, pronto te salvare; jamás olvidare lo que me dijiste el ultimo día en que nuestra vida era tranquila, aquellas palabras que guardo como el mas valioso de los tesoros- la luna resplandecía aquella noche siendo testigo de aquella infinita tristeza en el corazón de cristal de una pequeña niña.

Camino de regreso al campamento, donde había dejado atrás a sus compañeros y a su sensei.

Hace dos días que el equipo 7 había salido de misión hacia una pequeña aldea, cerca de la costa.

La misión era sencilla, cosa que no le agrado a Naruto alegando que el futuro Hokage no podía desperdiciar su valioso tiempo.

En cambio Sasuke se había mantenido callado como de costumbre, frio distante era su comportamiento ante todos, aunque le seguía el juego a Naruto.

Su sensei, solo tenia ojos para aquellos dos, aunque no lo quisiera admitir ella estaba sola, nadie podría llenar ese vacio en su corazón, nadie podría reparar aquel delicado corazón de cristal que con el más mínimo roce explotaría en pedazos.

-Sakura, me tenias preocupado, ¿ocurre algo?- su sensei parecía desconcertado ante el extraño comportamiento de su pupila.

-Como cree, estoy de maravilla, me siento como nueva-expreso con una hermosa sonrisa la cual tranquilizó a Kakashi, pero no se había dando cuenta de que era falsa, ella ya no podía sonreír.

_Aquellos recuerdos desafortunados jamás se borrarían de su memoria, nadie podría hacerla sonreír como el lo hacia._

_Aquella niña era una muerta en vida, su único propósito era salvarlo de aquel infierno sin importar dar su miserable alma._

_La vida sin el no tenia sentido, ese mundo era blanco y negro y solo el podría volverlo a iluminar…_

_Lo que no sabía era que tenía amigos verdaderos, amigos que la apoyarían en todo…  
_

_*****************************************  
**bueno me despido  
grasias por los comen  
ya saben, cualquier duda,  
comentario, sujerencia hacermelo saber**_

_**en serio se los agradesco de todo corazon, por**_

_**el apollo que me an brindado**_

_**comen porfis**_

_**entre mas comen mas rapido subo conti**_

_**lo subo el miercoles si me llegan 5**_

**_el dia de hoy_**

_**si no hasta el proximo lu**nes_


	5. Fragil muñeca

_**Capitulo 4: Frágil muñeca**_

-Sakura-chan, segura que no te ocurrió algo anoche-exclamo el jinchurickin que se encontraba a lado de la peli rosa.

-¡Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no, Naruto!-contesto la chica cerezo haciendo que este empezara a temblar de miedo.

-Hmp, dobe-dijo Sasuke con un tono burlón por la cara de susto de el acompañante rubio.

-Pero Sakura-chan ayer desapareciste sin dejar rastro alguno-comento el Uzumaki insistiendo en tener la respuesta deseada.

-Cuantas veces te lo he dicho Naruto, simplemente fui a ver las estrellas-contesto con desgana y fastidio mientras aceleraba el paso de regreso a la villa.

Narra Sakura:

Me da lastima por él que se preocupa por mi, mas sin embargo debe entender que él y yo, así como los demás, solo somos compañeros.

No puede haber un lazo que nos una, nunca lo habrá, mi único amigo fue y es él, nadie tomara su lugar.

Flash back:

_Lo único que puedo hacer es cumplir el sueño de Kai, es lo único que puedo hacer por él… _

_Iré a Konoha a cumplir su sueño, el cual el ya no podrá cumplir…_

_Y también buscare la manera de liberar su alma del bosque, encontrare la manera de que ya no sufra, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el._

_Es una promesa, no importa lo que pase la cumpliré, cumpliré tu sueño Kai y te liberare no importa si yo soy la que deba ocupar tu lugar…_

_Nada ni nadie podrá detenerme en mi meta, en mi nuevo sueño, un sueño que cumpliré a toda costa…_

_Matare, humillare si es necesario, no importa lo que pase le salvare…_

_No dejare que su alma sea torturada por el bosque, no dejare que nadie lo insulte…_

_Este es mi camino a seguir y no importa los obstáculos, lo terminare de recorrer, lo prometo, lo juro Kai…_

_Fin del flaskback_

Pero de algo estoy segura, algún día lo volveré a ver, algún día esta pesadilla se habrá terminado.

He hecho un juramento y para poder cumplirlo debo ser fuerte.

Fin de la narración de Sakura.

_Escuchar: en youtube _-_Vampire Knight Guilty Main Theme_

Ha pasado una semana desde que Sakura había desaparecido del campamento aquella noche en que sus recuerdos la atormentaron.

Sus sonrisas no habían cambiado y su forma de ser tampoco, la niña desdichada se ocultaba de todos, a la vista de ellos era alguien con infinita felicidad.

Sakura Haruno, la niña mimada, consentida; la que tenía el amor de una familia.

Ella tenía la vida perfecta, tenía todo lo que cualquier persona en el mundo quería.

Una niña débil, sin ninguna habilidad en las artes ninjas, solo control de chakra y una gran memoria.

Un gran maestro que la sobreprotegía, que la cuidaba de no lastimarse.

La cuidaba como si de una muñeca se tratara, una muñeca sin vida, una muñeca muerta en su misma agonía.

Naruto, su compañero de equipo, el que demostraba que la quería, pero que a la vez le diera razones para odiarlo.

Esa manera en que la protegía la ahogaba, la suprimía en un oyó a un más hondo, mas hondo de el que se encontraba.

No la comprendía, simplemente la trataba como una muñeca de fina calidad, encerrada en una vitrina del mejor vidrio y cámaras de seguridad, para que nadie la robara y la sacara de esa profunda soledad.

Sasuke Uchiha, su compañero más distante, frio y egoísta. Aunque nadie lo creyera el también participaba en aquella tortura llena de afecto, aquella en la que la protegían de cualquier peligro, de cualquier rasguño.

El odiaba las muñecas como ella, muñecas que según él, lo tenían todo. Muñecas que lo tienen todo, una familia, un hogar.

Para él, ella era un simple estorbo en su vida, una molestia que le perseguía como perrito faldero, que le miraba con ternura infinita, alguien infantil, alguien débil.

Era a la vista de todos un ser demasiado débil como para defenderse, como para llegar a ser alguien mas independiente.

Una muñeca que no tiene sueños ni ilusiones, una muñeca que siempre sonríe y viste con los vestidos más bonitos y caros.

Una simple muñeca de colección, una que siempre debe de sonreír; siempre debe lucir una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, en su rostro de porcelana importada.

Muñeca de la mejor calidad, con joyas y ropa de seda, todo de lo mejor, una muñeca de colección, de inigualable valor.

Pero todo aquello era incierto, ella no era esa clase de muñeca, esas muñecas de marca y prestigio.

Ella solamente era un muñeca por el destino, por la vida que se a empeñado en convertirla en en una.

Era una muñeca por ser un cuerpo sin alma, sin felicidad en su corazón, en su corazón de cristal.

Una muñeca por ser infeliz, por tener un pasado desconocido para muchos.

Una muñeca que da miedo si la vez a los ojos, temor por leer sus recuerdos dolorosos.

Muñeca por llorar en silencio y ahogarse en sus tristes penas, por estar sola, por no ser feliz.

Era cierto, ella era una simple muñeca, de vestidos negros como su alma, de trapo como su pasado. Un pasado sangriento y triste, con un solo rayo de esperanza que se extinguió antes de iluminarla por completo.

Nadie sabe que ella no era clase de muñeca que todos creían que era, ella era una muñeca sin amigos, sin familia, sin felicidad…

Ella se había perdido de los brazos de su amigo y hasta ahora no lo había encontrado, no lo veía.

Pero lo mas doloroso fue que no cumplió su triste promesa en aquel ultimo día que lo vio, no cumplió así como el no lo hiso. Ambos fallaron por asares del destino, un destino cruel y despiadado.

La noche escarlata era la pesadilla de esa desgraciada muñeca de trapo con remiendos mal hechos, con un corazón de cristal hecho añicos en el pecho.

_Por que Sakura Haruno no era una muñeca de porcelana…_

_Ella era una muñeca de trapo, una frágil muñeca sin vida y sin alma…_

_Tal vez nadie pueda repararla, tal vez nadie pueda verla realmente feliz, con una verdadera sonrisa en los labios…_

_Solo él la había visto sonreír, pero sin el, como podría enseñársela; como podría volver a sonreír…_

*********************************

_**aqui les dejo el conti y garacias**_

_** por sus comens**_


	6. Luna sangrante

Capitulo 5: Luna sangrante

Escuchar: en youtube 23 -Duel- ~Vampire Knight Guilty Original Soundtrack~

La suave brisa de la noche golpea los árboles que se levantan de la firme tierra.

Los ruidos de las criaturas de la noche; criaturas dóciles y temibles que tienen ganas de matar y saborear la sangre sobre sus bocas, satisfacerse de ese delicioso manjar.

Las aguas cristalinas que chocan contra las rocas; agua roja como la sangre, fría y muerta como aquel temido bosque.

El peligro asecha en cada rincón de aquel inmenso paisaje negro y sombrío, con un aire de misterio. Un bosque podrido, muerto y lúgubre, donde los rayos del sol no alcanzan a llegar.

Terrorífico para muchos, la peor experiencia del mundo. Horroroso lugar, sin mariposas, ni venados. Bestias de la noche son sus habitantes, todo muerto esta.

Pero sin duda lo mas temible de aquel lugar son los fantasmas atrapados en su sufrimiento, sus lamentos que se escuchan a lo lejos, llantos descontrolados que no paran, sufrimiento en sus rostros cadavéricos, en su aura esclavizada por aquel horrible lugar.

Solo algo es lo que da esperanza, es la luna blanca como la nieve, como la luz de sus vidas. Pero lo peor es cuando las noches de luna llena, una vez al año, se torna roja, cuando se vuelve sangre; cuando se convierte en el verdugo de aquellas almas sin escapatoria de aquel triste y doloroso destino lleno de sufrimiento para toda la eternidad.

Un triste destino para muchos que entraron aquel bosque sin medir los peligros que los rodeaban

Ignorantes o suicidas los que entraron, sabiendo o no de que jamás volverían a ver la luz del sol, que jamás volverían a sonreír y a ser felices.

Un destino peor que la muerte les aguardo, sus miserables vidas terminaron al entrar en aquel infierno infestado de peligro.

Narra Sakura:

Hoy se cumplen 7 años exactos desde que mi pesadilla comenzó, desde que mi alma se murió; 7 años en este horrible infierno que me mantiene sumida en una terrible soledad.

Hoy como todos los años me dirijo oculta en las penumbras de la noche a mi antiguo hogar; aquel lugar donde comenzó mi felicidad y donde mismo retorno la soledad.

Aquel lugar negro y frio como las tinieblas del mal, con olor a muerte y tortura.

A paso ágil piso las ramas de los arboles que poco a poco me dirigen a mi destino.

Espero encontrar pronto la solución a este problema que come todo lo que queda de mí ser a mordidas. Encontrar la solución es mi meta, pero tal vez lo que e hecho hasta ahora no ha sido suficiente para liberarlo de aquel destino peor que mi inútil existencia.

El viento frio golpea mi frágil cuerpo a la luz de aquella luna que pronto se tornara escarlata, como aquellas noches que ambos nos encontrábamos en aquel claro sumido en la tranquilidad de las noches, con flores sin color alguno, solo el negro, que adornan el paisaje triste de aquel lugar.

Hoy es el día en que el bosque se vuelve el mismísimo infierno para esas pobres almas, que entre las cuales se encuentra Kai.

Flash back:

Al finalizar Moka fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, al ver aquello, lagrimas salían de sus ojos y un deseo de matar al responsable surgió de su ser.

Su cabello cambio a color nieve, sus ojos se volvieron rosados y un aura rosada muy poderosa salía de su cuerpo dejando a todos atónitos por aquel poder.

Conforme su mirada pasaba entre los responsables de la muerte de su amigo, cada uno de ellos caía muerto al piso…

Había despertado el segundo nivel de su kekegentai; aquel que con solo mirar mataba a voluntad.

Al terminar, sus cabellos y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Pero ya no tenia esa mirada fría y triste, ahora su mirada era la de un muerto en vida.

Fin del flash back.

Mi querido amigo Kai.

Fin de la narración de Sakura.

La luna se va volviendo más grande y esplendorosa, pero también su color cambia lentamente, hasta iluminarse de rojo sangre.

El viento movía su vestido negro y rojo como la noche, sus cabellos rosados se mecían al compás de los movimientos de su cuerpo.

El paisaje ya no era el mismo que había recorrido hasta hace unos momentos; conforme avanzaba este se volvía negro y espeluznante.

Cada paso se volvía una agonía en su destrozado corazón, poco a poco se acercaba al lugar de sus pesadillas; a su antiguo hogar.

Acudía a aquel lugar para llorar amargamente, para recordar y reafirmar su promesa; pero otro motivo era el primordial de aquellas visitas nocturnas…

Solo la luna roja revela a los fantasmas, solo con esa luna sangrante podría dar con su paradero, que hasta ahora no encontraba.

No podía encontrarlo, mas sin embargo tenia la esperanza de hacerlo…

Parecía una muerta en vida, muerta en alma, como la muñeca de trapo que era.

Sus ojos verde jade, vacios y sin vida; tristes, dolidos como los de un muerto.

Sus delicadas facciones, blancas sin expresión alguna de felicidad, solo de dolor.

Su piel fría como el hielo del norte, blanca como la piel nieve que cae en la cima de las montañas.

2 horas después:

Un cuerpo se detiene al llegar a un claro iluminado de rojo; aguas escarlata y flores negras.

Por fin había llegado al bosque de la muerte fría; como todos los años, no había cambiado en nada, seguía igual de oscuro y tenebroso.

Con la mirada busca algo o a alguien; a lo lejos una pequeña silueta en posición fetal, pequeña y frágil pero con un brillo propio de los fantasmas del lugar.

Narra Sakura:

Esa silueta se me hace familiar, es como aquel día en que lo conocí, ¿será él?

Flash back:

Dos pares de ojos se cruzan, unos verde como el jade, fríos e indiferentes y unos negros como la noche.

-¿Quién… eres?- pregunto un niño de peli castaño de ojos negros llenos de lagrimas.

-Eso yo debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿no lo crees?- una voz gélida le contesto al niño, que al momento de escucharla sintió verdadero temor.

-Esta zona es peligrosa para un mocoso como tu, debería matarte ¿sabes?-

-Matarme… dices ¿Por qué?, seria mejor si fueras mi… amiga, si tu quisieras matarme lo habrías hecho… hace mucho-se podía sentir un temblor en cada una de sus palabras que eran pronunciadas con sinceridad.

-Dices…ser amigos, yo una Akira y tu un impuro, no me temes, no temes que te mate y… luego tu alma sea torturada… por el bosque- la frialdad que la caracterizaba había sido cambiada por miedo, algo que ella misma no podía controlar.

-Impuro…no soy, y si quiero que seamos amigos, yo… no tengo y tu tampoco-

Fin del flash back.

Será posible, que sea él, que sea Kai, ¿Qué me dirá?; tengo verdadero temor, ¿me perdonara?

Tengo tantas dudas, que tengo miedo de responderlas; ¿Qué le diré?, ¿Cómo me voy a disculpar con Kai?

Siento temblar mis piernas, mis labios titubean, y mi mente no sabe como reaccionar.

Al parecer pronto resolveré las dudas que tengo en este momento…

Bajo esta luna sangrante…

_**espero que les guste n.n**_

**_el vestido de sakura es haci: .com/image/anime%20lolita/PUGMichelle/Anime%_**

**_la unica diferencia son los ojos y el color de pelo_**

**_lo demas es igual_**

**_gomen, lo siento pero la pagina no sube completa la pagina asi que la imagen es_**

**_la que se muestra en mi avatar_**


	7. Daga de cristal

**_Capitulo 6: Daga de cristal_**

_capitulo dedicado a:_setsuna17 ; saku saku uchiha ;enishi-senpai ; cibermandy91 ; y a todos los lectores

*******************************************************

-Kai, ¿eres tú?- pregunto con voz temblorosa y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Moka-san?-contesto un niño de aparentemente 5 años, cabellos castaños y ojos color carbón, mirándola con infinita ternura y felicidad de verla de nuevo.

-¡Kai! ¡O, Kai!- corrió hacía aquel diminuto cuerpo; corría como si su vida dependiera de ello; el volver a verlo, con esa mirada llena de sufrimiento y dolor pero que le mostraba cariño y felicidad.

Ambos separados por el destino, por un cruel destino que les hiere hasta lo más profundo de sus almas; ellos que se conocieron en medio de la soledad, que se apoyaron como hermanos, amigos. Separados por las decisiones del destino.

-Kai, perdóname- dijo la Haruno con lagrimas escurriendo de su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba, mientras sus brazos agrazaban su pecho.

-Moka-san no tengo nada que perdonarte, ni ahora, ni nunca- su voz pausada y triste la consolaba. Siempre supo tranquilizarla, motivarla a vivir.

-Pero, Kai por mi culpa sufres, por mi culpa estas en este infierno, todo esto es mi culpa- exclamo la joven que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos dándose cuenta del sufrimiento que hasta ahora a vivido.

Flash back:

El silencio reinaba, el viento mecía sus cabellos blanquecinos; sus ojos no mostraban felicidad, solo tristeza, sus brazos sujetaban un pequeño bulto.

-¡Kai no me dejes, por favor!- sus gritos lastimeros se confundían con los sollozos de los fantasmas. Sangré cubría su cuerpo, su ropa y su cara.

-¡Kai por favor despierta!-sus pequeños brazos no podían soltar el cuerpo de su querido amigo, al cual agarraba con fuerza, sus ojos lloraban agua cristalina, brillante y pura.

-¡KAI!-volvió a gritar desesperada, pero él no abrió los ojos, ya no respiraba, ya estaba muerto.

Cargo al pequeño y lo llevo en brazos a su lugar de reunión, lo dejo frente al lago y con sus manos empezó a cavar un hoyo que fuera más o menos profundo. Al terminarlo fue por su amigo y lo metió con delicadeza.

-Juro Kai, que te salvare- dijo sus últimas palabras antes de empezar a llenar la tumba, dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Ese día había decidido vestirse diferente, era un día especial, pero jamás imagino que algo asi pudiera haber ocurrido.

Jamás imagino que ese día tan especial, pudiera convertirse un su peor pesadilla.

Fin del flash back.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día Moka-san?- sus palabras fueron cuidadosamente escogidas, por temor a que su amiga llorase de nuevo.

-¿Cuál de todos, Kai?- expuso su duda al pequeño fantasma, al cual no podía dejar de ver.

-El día que te dije que te había hecho un regalo especial, solo para ti- lo dijo de forma nostálgica al recordar aquellos hermosos días.

-Como olvidarlo, ese día él estaba tan feliz y sonriente, diciéndome a cada rato que me tenia una sorpresa muy especial. Como olvidar que no me lo pudo dar, por simpleza de falta de tiempo.

Después de eso a la siguiente luna llena nuestra plática fue interrumpida por mi padre, y ya no me pudo dar el obsequio y decirme aquello tan importante.

Tan solo varios días antes de su muerte…-pensó.

-Sabes me gustaría dártelo ahora- dijo el pequeño mientras daba pasos ligeros a cierto lugar, un poco alejado del lago; se dirigió a un árbol chueco y ahuecado.

-Ven Moka-san, sácalo tu misma, yo no puedo- al decir estas ultimas palabras agacho la cabeza mientras cabellos rebeldes cubrían su carita.

-No te preocupes Kai, no te sientas mal, pronto te voy a liberar-camino con pasos firmes y decididos hacia aquel árbol chueco, metió su mano en el y saco una pequeña caja rosa con un listón negro.

-Moka-san, no quiero que resultes lastimada al intentar liberarme, ya has sufrido mucho- sus ojos negros miraron a los jade durante un minuto.

-Ya te lo dije, hare lo que sea para reparar lo que he hecho- contesto con vopz firme y decidida, mientras agarraba el paquete.

-No Moka-san, yo aguantare cualquier dolor, no fue tu error, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz-este también hablo con su voz mas aguda que la de ella, como debería ser la voz de un niño de 5 años.

-Kai por mi culpa estas así, por mi culpa sufres-

-¡No, no es cierto!- grito con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras que con sus manitas se limpiaba su rostro de fantasmas.

-¡Esto no hubiera ocurrido si no te hubiera conocido!-

-Nunca lo vuelvas a decir, por que si no me hubieras conocido, serias una niña fría y egoísta, mataría a cualquiera, serias una asesina. Estarías sumida en la soledad, nunca vuelvas a decir eso- dijo en un tono mas pausado y tranquilo.

-Lo siento, lo siento-

-Mejor, olvidemos este asunto Moka-san-

-Si, es lo mejor-

Ambos sabían que el amanecer pronto llegaría y sus vidas se volverían a separar, que ya no se volverían a ver en mucho tiempo.

-Ya es hora de despedirnos- rompió el breve silencio el pequeño Kai.

-Desearía no separarme de tu lado-poco a poco su amigo desapareció mientras el rosado amanecer se levantaba de su sueño.

Estaba interior mente feliz, él la había perdonado, incluso le dio un obsequio.

Quito la tapa de la cajita, al abrirla observo una nota con letras chuecas pero entendible.

Para Moka-san la mejor amiga del mundo entero:

Tu sufrimiento es incomparable, nadie puede igualarlo, ni siquiera hoy. Eres una niña digna de admirar por la fuerza de seguir adelante, un niña con mirada triste pero de buen corazón, cuando sonreías iluminabas este bosque negro, y cuando lloras el cielo deja caer tus lágrimas sobre nosotros.

Este regalo es especial, me tome la libertad de recuperar tus poderes para devolvértelos, no vale la pena que tu misma te hundas mas de lo que ya estas.

Algún día esta pesadilla abra terminado y tu volverás a sonreír y alegrar al mundo con tu cálida sonrisa

Este regalo te lo pensaba dar al momento de que conocieras a mi mamá y a mi papá e igualmente a mi hermanita mayor.

Cuídate mucho Moka-san

Te quiere Kai, tu amigo para toda la vida

Al terminar de leer observo el contenido restante de la cajita, al verlo se asombro de ver una delicada daga de empuñadura de plata con diamantes blancos y rosas incrustados, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la fina hoja hecha de cristal transparente como el hielo, era de cristal.

Las cosas pronto cambiarían, y ella no era la excepción…

Ahora partiría a casa con un regalo especial…

Una daga de cristal poderosa, hecha de amistad…

*****************************************************

gracias por leer

en serio y pues supongo que ya saben del problema que tengo para poner la pagina donde viene la imagen asi

que si gustan verla: sigan los pasos

1: ir a google y poner **anime girls kimono**

2: dar clic en la imagen de **una niña de pelo blanco, ojos rosas, en un pasaje de arboles y un lago**

..........................................

bueno eso es todo

en caso de no encontrarla tambien al momento

de dejar comen, me dejan su correo para enviarselas

gracias a todos por leer

bye

cuidence


	8. Compañeros

**_Mil perdones, han de querer matarme por no subir conti_**

**_en serio lo siento pero espero que comprendan_**

**_2 primos mios tuvieron un accidente y pues_**

**_uno de ellos murio y estuve llendo a la novena (soy catolica ¬¬)_**

**_y el otro esta en terapia intensiva_**

**_bueno sin mas por el momento aqui les dejo la conti_**

**_a antes de que se me olvide,, quiero informar que_**

**_los adoro a todos vosotros_**

**_****************************************_**

Capitulo 7: Compañeros

_Escuchar: en youtube 28 -Uncertainty- ~Vampire Knight Guilty Original Soundtrack~_

Este regalo es muy especial, mas sin embargo me pregunto, ¿de donde saco algo así un niño de 5 años?, es algo incomprensible.

Cuando la veo, me doy cuenta que el reflejo de su sonrisa se encuentra ahí, esa sonrisa que me tranquiliza y me dice que todo va estar bien.

Al momento de verlo sentí como todo mi ser temblaba ante su posible reacción, temía que me odiara y me despreciara por todo el daño que le e causado en su corta vida y mas.

Por poco y me desmallaba en frente de él, todo mi mundo negro se volvió mas colorido, sin duda el estar con él me hace sentir querida y comprendida.

Se que suena cruel que te compare con ellos, pero debo hacerlo.

El primero de mi lista es Naruto, un compañero confiable y audaz. A pesar de haber tenido una infancia dura ha luchado por su sueño, para convertirse en Hokage de Konoha algún día.

Si yo fuera su amiga le confiaría mi vida, lo cuidaría de cualquier rasguño en su entrenamiento, lo apoyaría en sus locas ideas y le diría que puede contar conmigo en cualquiera de sus raras ideas.

Pero no, eso no es posible el es un simple compañero, un compañero al cual apoyo en alto secreto, que le hago creer que es un amigo.

Pero tiene algo que me agrada, tal vez es por que él me recuerda a Kai, su forma de sonreír y de decirme que todo este bien es muy parecido.

Sasuke Uchiha el segundo, un compañero al cual no me gustaría confiarle al cien por ciento mi vida; es frio y serio, y aunque odie admitirlo me duele que me diga molestia.

Él a sufrido mucho, su infancia al igual que la mía esta marcada, lo único que le queda es una venganza.

Si el fuera mi amigo, le contaría mi vida y le diría que lo apoyaba en todo, lo ayudaría a cumplir su obsesión. Yo se lo que es eso, solo que yo la cumplí, ahora tengo otra meta.

Aunque me da miedo acercarme a él como su compañera, últimamente me siento rara ante él, tal vez el tener que fingir ser una idiota que se le cuelga en el cuello empiece a afectarme.

Tal vez esos ojos negros como el carbón me atraen tan solo por que son como los de Kai, llenos de preocupación por su nueva familia, espero que el mismo no se destruya.

Kakashi Hatake , el sensei al cual solo considero compañero, impuntual y pervertido, algo que odio de la gente. Pero según mis fuentes el también a sufrido.

Si lo considerara mas que un compañero, le diría que esconderse debajo de esa mascara no era la solución, y no me refiero a la mascara que lleva puesta si no que confié en sus alumnos y nos cuente algo de él.

La impuntualidad me recuerda cuando a Kai siempre se le hacia tarde, aunque el no inventaba escusas patéticas.

Escusas que la verdad me tiene harta, si mi vida se basara en ellas, no cumpliría mi promesa por la cual me mantengo con vida.

Equipo 10:

Ino Yamanaka, mi compañera desde que entre a la academia, no la soporto siempre tan alegre y contenta, se nota que no conoce las desgracias de la vida, que no conoce la tristeza y el sufrimiento.

Si fuéramos amigas le diría sus verdades, le diría que no fuera tan molesta y que se preocupara más por su entrenamiento ninja. Yo misma la entrenaría para que no dependiera de otros.

Pero el atrevimiento que tiene al hablarme me recuerda que Kai lo tuvo el día que nos conocimos, que si yo estaba equivocada me enfrentaba sin importar que le lastimara, algo que jamás hice.

Shikamaru Nara, el flojo de su equipo, el cobarde numero uno, como el mismo se autoproclamo. Con el me llevo como un simple compañero. Aunque debo admitir que su astucia es digna de admirar.

Si él fuera mi amigo yo misma me costaría a su lado a ver las nubes, solo por algo, el me recuerda como los ojos de Kai brillaban al ver las estrellas; sus ojos tienen el mismo brillo.

Chouji Akimichi, mi compañero gordo, con el no me llevo muy bien.

Si el fuera mi amigo, le diría que comer en exceso es malo, aunque su buen corazón lo ayude. Él me recuerda como regañaba a Kai por comer tanto.

Equipo 8:

Hinata Hyuuga, una tímida compañera, siempre que ve a Naruto se sonroja o se desmaya.

Es muy débil, pero después de los exámenes chuunin mejoro al ver como Naruto la apoyaba.

Si ella fuera mi amiga le daría un entrenamiento intensivo, en si la entiendo ya que es presionada por su familia por ser del Souke, a mi también me presionaban.

No se si decir que me recuerda a Kai, y si me recordara a el seria su tartamudeo. Cuando conocí a Kai me hablaba más o menos de la misma forma.

Kiba Inuzuka, amigo de Hinata, un chico con bastante energía, presumido, siempre lleva un perrito de nombre Akamaru. En si ejemplo de un buen compañero, cuida de los suyos con esmero.

Para mi es difícil decir que seria un gran amigo mío, la verdad solo lo veo como Kiba como el chico perro, suena cruel pero relacionarse con la gente es sufrir hasta el final. No hay escapatoria de la maldición de la amistad.

Su cabello castaño es igual al de Kai, me pasaría horas observándolo, pero se que si lo hago no podre reprimir las lagrimas saladas de mis ojos.

Shino Aburame , misterioso, solitario. Un compañero de gran inteligencia, paciente y tranquilo. Una arma perfecta del control.

Si lo considerara un amigo confiaría en sus consejos, en cierto modo parecidos a Kai, solo que el los decía de forma mas cariñosa con un toque de diversión. En si el pequeño mocoso que le robaba el sueño todas las noches era un niño con una sonrisa sin igual, sus consejos a ella eran precisos como los del joven del clan Aburame.

Y por ultimo el equipo de Gai-sensei:

Rock Lee un compañero bastante raro, pero no puedo descartar que tiene su lado positivo.

Si el fuera mi amigo supongo que no lo rechazaría por su rareza, su gran corazón es tan grande como la luna, no lo juzgo, Kai me enseño a no etiquetar a la gente tan solo por su apariencia, es error de todos hablar mal de la gente aunque sea inconsciente mente, los sufrimientos son una larga experiencia que te hacen madurar y ver la vida de otro modo.

Tenten aunque no trato mucho con ella se que como compañera es de confianza, su meta esta por buen camino, a simple vista no veo sufrimiento ni manchas en su pasado.

Si fuera una amiga mía, reiría con ella, le contaría las opresiones de mi pecho, de mi corazón de cristal. Su manejo de armas es impresionante, cada quien tiene un talento oculto, cada quien es fuerte a su modo. Tan solo en pensar como ataca con aquella gran habilidad, sin fallar en el blanco, me hace recordar aquel regalo especial de Kai.

Neji Hyuuga, compañero de carácter frio, es lógico pensar que su pasado fue triste y lleno de dolor, pero que no acaso yo sufrí algo peor y aun así creo que no puedo odiar a mi familia…

Si el fuera mi amigo supongo que le diría que tiene una prima maravillosa y que puede contar con ella. En lugar de lastimarla, debería apoyarla y no como un miembro del bouke, si no como un amigo, un primo, un hermano. Pensar que yo también estuve apunto de matar a mi hermanito como el lo hiso con su hermanita me pone de nervios. Técnicamente no lo ataque pero solo yo se que en verdad quería matarlo…

Todos ellos no pueden ser mis amigos, por que podrían salir dañados…

Y no me gustaría perder a alguien mas, como Kai…

*************************************************************

una duda?????

quieren que el final de mi historia sea trajico

favor de dejr su repuesta al momento

de dejar su comen

bueno que les parecio

a llegado la hora de responder a algunos reviews

giuly: gracias que bueno que te aya gustado y pues queria decirte que esta historia la tengo planeada para ser larga haci que no te desesperes

de hecho ya e penzado en la forma de que se enterer todos de quien es sakura.

sakura-leon : gracias por dejar comentario, fijate que sinceramente fue en tu fic por el cual surgio la idea de esta historia, mil gracias. Se que no tiene relacion pero al momento de leerlo tuve la idea.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi : gracias y pues lo de la musica la pongo por que con esas canciones me inspiro a la hora de escribir un capitulo, se me hace lindo ya que la musica hace que tu mente se relage y viaje atravez del escrito.

setsuna17 : gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado desde el momento en que comenze, que bueno que te guste mi historia.

saku saku uchiha : igualmente gracias por el apoyo y pues no tengo con que pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi.

bueno hasta el momento son todos y si alguien falto

no se preocupe que si lo considero solo que ya me dio gueva seguir escribiendo

a parte de que solo conteste os del capi anterior

bye

cuidense


	9. Lagrimas negras

**_Capitulo 9: Lagrimas negras_**

_Escuchar: en youtube Inuyasha Kikyo theme_

Los días pasan rápidamente, entre bromas e insultos, entre alegrías y tristezas.

La lluvia cae lentamente, gota por gota, dejándose llevar por el viento abrumador.

En lo más alejado de la civilización, en los confines del mundo, existió un clan de grandes poderes, poderes siniestros y oscuros como el universo. Un clan ancestral al parecer los primeros que poblaron este mundo.

Eran temidos por muchos, su único objetivo en común era la exterminación de los impuros, la exterminación de los humanos.

Seres que se creían semidioses, con el poder de destruir todo lo que quisieran, de hacer las cosas a su modo.

Su hogar tan siniestro como ellos mismos, tan negro como sus almas, tan oscuro como su corazón…

Un destino forjado por ellos mismos, llevando desgracias a almas inocentes, destruyendo las vidas de miles de seres vivos.

Sus grandes poderes eran comparados con los de un **bijiuu, ** seres poderosos, un miedo infernal a todos aquellos que no eran de su tipo corría en los humanos.

Pero llego el día en que su poder se extinguió, como cuando alguien apaga el fuego de una vela.

El responsable de aquella victoria fue un ser de su propia sangre, un ser que fue tratado como objeto, al que le quitaron su tesoro mas valioso.

Su nombre, Moka una niña prodigio, la que llevaba las esperanzas del clan, el arma que destruiría por completo a los humanos.

Pero ella escogió otro camino, que sin quererlo la llevo a la tristeza y soledad, pero también la subió a un pedestal, un pedestal de decisión y coraje para liberar a su amigo, de las garras del bosque…

Nadie conoce la soledad como ella, nadie conoce el dolor como su persona, nadie sabe lo que es no tener un alma propia, un alma llena de luz, no de tristeza como la de ella.

Con el tiempo busco la manera de derrotar aquella poderosa maldición, pero aun no lo consigue y no es por que sea débil, si no por que no pensó en las consecuencias de perder sus poderes en aquel bosque solo por que estaba triste.

A pesar de que su mayor sufrimiento, su tristeza más profunda, fue sellada junto con sus habilidades, una medida para no sufrir más de lo debido.

Pero aun así continuaba triste, nada le devolvía la felicidad, aun así nada a cambiado en ella…

Gota por gota, caen continuamente salpicando el suelo de una hermosa aldea, donde los secretos mas misteriosos han sido revelados…

-¡No es justo!-replicaba un rubio, su cara demostraba desesperación y ganas de aventuras a la vez.

-Tranquilo Naruto, total siempre nos hace esperar-comento su compañera fingiendo que estaba algo molesta de estar esperando.

-Dobe-indico el ultimo integrante del equipo 7 con su típica pose, el también se estaba desesperando pero no lo iba a demostrar.

La peli rosa empezó a caminar rumbo al puente, alejándose del refugio donde sus compañeros se protegían de la lluvia. No miro atrás, no le importo que esa acción por parte de ella fuera inesperada para los chicos, simplemente observaba como las gotas de lluvia la mojaban.

De repente se escucho un ruido proveniente del refugio (una pequeña palapa), voltio su rostro mostrando una cara de una niña muy molesta al saber que su maestro había llegado tarde de nuevo.

-Lo siento, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida-apunto su maestro mostrando su ojito feliz, sus manos sujetaban un libro.

-¡MENTIRA!-grito Naruto, bastante molesto por las escusas patéticas de su sensei.

Todos voltearon a donde se encontraba Sakura, era raro que ella tampoco le gritara a su sensei, era bastante raro.

La verdad es que ella intento enojarse pero se quedo maravillada con la lluvia, era hermosa, desde pequeña se imaginaba que cuando llovía era por que el cielo estaba triste y no tenia quien le consolara, como ella, ella tampoco tenia a alguien que la apoyara y la quisiera como es, o al menos eso creía.

-Sakura, estas bastante rara- reflexiono el mas callado del grupo, sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de su compañera por un instante, pero lo que vio lo dejo bastante intrigado, jamás pensó ver en aquellos ojos una gran tristeza que incluso superaba la suya.

-Claro que no, Sasuke-kun, simplemente pensaba-explico a su compañero, se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke había percibido su tristeza, es por eso que dejo atrás sus pensamientos y puso una gran sonrisa al momento de contestarle.

Esa sonrisa logro convencer a todos, al parecer no había de que preocuparse.

-¿Para que nos cito Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Sakura con voz clara.

-Así, solo para avisarles que hoy tienen el día libre-afirmo el Hatake sin despegar la vista de su amado libro.

-¡QUE, QUE!-grito el rubio bastante molesto- Kakashi-sensei, como espera que me convierta en Hokage si lo único que hago es rascarme la panza mientras lo espero para que me diga, que tenemos el día libre- expreso bastante molesto por aquella injusticia.

-Hmp-replico Sasuke sin poder quitarse del pensamiento esa mirada llena de tristeza.

-Bueno, sin más yo me largo- anuncio la ojijade empezando a caminar rumbo a su _hogar_.

Ese día fue bastante raro para los hombres del equipo, jamás habían visto ese comportamiento en Sakura, había algo raro, demasiado raro. Poco a poco se fueron retirando.

La pequeña Sakura se desvió del camino, sus pasos la llevaban a otro sitio mas alejado de _su casa, _poco a poco se alejaba de la aldea, no miraba atrás, solo continuaba su camino.

_Escuchar: __en youtube _Inuyasha and Kagome Theme

Los arboles iban aumentando dándole paso a un hermoso bosque, el color verde brillante se alzaba a la vista de la kunochi, una hermosa vista.

El cielo no dejaba de llorar, cada vez sus llantos eran más fuertes, estaba muy triste.

-Hermoso cielo azul, ¿Por qué lloras?, acaso perdiste a alguien importante como yo lo hice- pronuncio con voz tranquila y pausada.

Sus hermosos ojos ahora tristes, sin algún sentimiento que no fuera tristeza veían fijamente al cielo lleno de nubes negras.

-Mira yo igual perdí a mi mejor amigo, y la verdad es que no e superado aquello, no importa lo poderosa que sea, no e podido salvarlo, soy demasiado débil aun. No tengo el poder suficiente, sigo siendo una pequeña niña que llora por un poco de atención, que llora por estar a su lado; mas sin embargo hermoso cielo no me e rendido, así como yo deberías de buscar la solución a tus problemas, a pesar de que tus lagrimas son útiles, tu también puedes dejar de llorar sin hacerlo, en lugar de llorar de tristeza, deberías llorar de felicidad, algo que yo ya no puedo hacer- su rostro se agachaba lentamente, pequeñas gotas negras resbalaban de sus mejillas.

-Mírame yo ni siquiera puedo llorar lagrimas cristalinas, mi alma y mi corazón han sido lastimados de por vida. Mira mis lágrimas negras como mi triste alma, como mi roto corazón. Desde pequeña lloro así, pero cuando lo conocí mis lágrimas se volvían cada vez mas claras, mas limpias. Pero no todo salió bien, el murió por mi culpa, no pude defenderlo, y ahora de nuevo sufro, pero ahora mi sufrimiento es mayor- sus pequeños ojos no dejaban de emanar gotas negras y tristes de sus pupilas. Sus ojos marcados de negro por aquellas lágrimas.

La felicidad para muchos era duradera, pero a ella se la arrebataron desde muy pequeña, sin llegar a disfrutar su infancia.

-La vida es distinta a como los pintores la pintan, desde que naci conocí la tristeza, mi madre siempre intentaba matarme, se suponía que ella debía quererme, todos dicen que una madre daría la vida por sus hijos, pero la mía jamás lo haría, no entiendo, no entiendo porque me odiaba, todos me veían como un objeto, un arma de guerra que debía entrenar solo para servir al clan. Pero desde que lo conocí, mi vida cambio- se sentó en la tierra mojada, sus manos agarraban sus rodillas, y su cabeza quedaba al descubierto. Ríos negros corrían por su cara, sus sollozos apenas audibles no paraban, la lluvia envolvía su cuerpo.

El cielo negro, la lluvia transparente protegían a aquella alma desdichada, escuchaban sus lágrimas caer.

-A pesar de todo extraño mi casa, extraño aquel bosque, aunque en si el sea el culpable del sufrimiento de Kai- se levanto de la tierra lentamente, limpio sus mejillas con delicadeza.

Siempre estuvo sola y aunque Kai la hubiera ayudado nada había cambiado.

Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar esas lágrimas marchitas, y aunque estaba triste sabía que algún día esa soledad terminaría, algún día estaría con Kai en el mundo de los muertos y nadie podría separarlos…

_Mientras tanto debería continuar con su labor…_

_Debería a aprender a no llorar lagrimas negras, si no a llorar lagrimas blancas cristal, pero llenas de felicidad…_

_*************************************************************_

_Os gusto, espero que si_

_bueno es hora de contestar los reviews:_

lvlAyra : gracias que bueno que te aya gustado, y pues tengo pensado en que acabe en trajedia pero tambien igual con un poco de felicidad.

asuka uzumaki : gracias, aunque lo hayas leido a las carreras, muchas gracias.

Priscila Cullen 1410 : garcias por tu opinion, es muy valiosa, y pues la verdad se nota que a Sakura la estoy asiendo sufrir.

sakura uchiha no hime....: opino lo mismo tampoco quiero un final muy empalagoso para esta historia, gracias por todo.

setsuna17 : gracias po todo me alegro que te aya gustado.

sakura-leon : la verdad tu historia es linda y pues aunque no tiene relacion, creo que salio en cuanto los dementores salieron en esena.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi : que bueno que captaste la idea del capi, me alegro .

Dayana Uchiha : garcias y si sakura tiene entre 12 y 13, o sea que sasuke ya tiene el sello maldito. gracias por apollarme y pues que bueno que te gusto.

bueno gracias a todos por leer, y gracias por dejar coments.

los veo en el proximo capi.


	10. Misión ¿folklor?

_**Capitulo 10: Misión ¿folklor?**_

Hace dos días que la lluvia ya no azotaba a la aldea oculta de Konoha, las calles olían al aroma húmedo secándose poco a poco aquella mañana donde el sol salió después de varios días.

Este día no era común, hace tan solo unas horas que varias carretas habían llegado a la entrada de la villa, los colores que las decoraban eran muy llamativos, a si como las personas dueñas de estas.

Sus ropas, que salían fuera de lo común en la aldea, tan diferentes a todos se hacían notar.

Los sombreros de vaquero color crema, camisas blancas, pantalones de mezclilla, y botas de cuero, era el traje de los hombres. Las mujeres al igual que los hombres llevaban pantalón de mezclilla solo que acampanados, blusas blancas y botines negros.

No parecían aldeanos comunes, tampoco ninjas, esas personas eran muy diferentes a otros.

-Sakura-chan, ya te diste cuenta, hay unas personas muy raras-dijo Naruto a su compañera de equipo haciendo una mueca de burla.

La joven no respondía, sus recuerdos la traicionaban, imágenes salían a flote en su mente.

-Sakura-chan, contéstame- expreso el rubio desesperado-¿Teme, no sabes por que Sakura-chan no me contesta?

-Yo que voy a saber, dobe- respondió con su clásico tono de voz, pero claramente molesto, por que Sakura no le hacia caso, desde que aquel grupo había llegado a la villa.

-¡Como me dijiste Sasuke-teme!-grito eufórico el contenedor del zorro.

-Dobe- contesto el pelinegro.

-Teme-pronuncio Naruto.

-Dobe-

-Teme-

-¡No comiencen de nuevo!-grito Sakura saliendo de su trance por culpa de sus compañeros.

-Sa…sakura-chan, no te enojes-al instante de escuchar a la peli rosa gritar, Naruto había colocado sus brazos encima de su cabeza para protegerse de un futuro golpe.

-Esto es un fastidio-dijo Sasuke retirándose del puente, dejando solos a Naruto y a Sakura.

-Ese teme es un amargado, ¿no lo crees Sakura-chan?-dijo el rubio.

-¡No le digas así a Sasuke-kun, Baruto-baka!- expreso al mismo tiempo que su puño llegaba a la cara de Naruto enviándolo contra la pared.

De repente se escucho la típica llegada de su sensei. Naruto con un gran chipote se acerco a Sakura.

-Lo siento, es que encontré una ancianita…-empezó a decir.

-¡MENTIRA!-gritaron ambos genins.

El ambiente era usualmente muy cotidiano, aunque aquel ambiente profesado por los turistas hacia que se le contagiara una extraña alegría, claro como es obvio todos menos una persona tenían ganas de sonreír.

-Bueno, ¿para que nos sito Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto la peli rosa rompiendo el silencio.

-A si, pues, esperen. ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-dijo extrañado, no entendía por que se había ido, si los cito a las 6 de la mañana y apenas eran las 9:10 am. Simplemente no lo entendía.

-A el teme, ya se fue, quien sabe a donde-contesto el jinchurikin, mientras sobaba su cara y su cabeza con ambas manos.

-A bueno, pues tenemos una misión- pronuncio sin mucho interés el peli plateado. En ambas manos se encontraba su precioso libro.

-¿De que trata?- pregunto Sakura, su mirada estaba fija en su sensei, la verdad cada ves se desesperaba mas, se supone que debería buscar la forma de salvar a Kai ,en lugar de escuchar aquellas patéticas excusas que ponía su maestro.

-Bueno en lo que encuentran a Sasuke, yo me voy, los espero en una hora en el despacho de la Hokage-dicho esto se retiro dejando a los dos jóvenes con la palabra en la boca.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad, su maestro se las iba a pagar por dejarlo ahí parados como tontos. Se iba a arrepentir.

_Escuchar: en youtube Basilisk OST I - Shunmu  
_  
-Sakura-chan, que te parece si nos separamos para encontrar al teme-comento Naruto un poco fastidiado, le habían arruinado su momento a solas con su amada Sakura.

-De acuerdo, Naruto. Nos encontramos luego.-dijo Sakura caminando del lado contrario.

Ambos se fueron por distintos caminos para encontrar a su compañero.

Naruto corría desesperado necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke lo mas rápido posible.

Mientras Sakura caminaba ágilmente por la aldea, no podía dejar de pensar, en aquel día.

_Flash back_.

_-Moka-san, en serio que te gustara, este festival es lo mejor que hay en la aldea, se sale fuera de lo común-dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro._

_-Kai, pero no crees que se darán cuenta, de quien soy- expreso la pequeña, su voz de muñeca, fría llena de tristeza decía las cosas con claridad._

_-No importa, yo te defenderé, tu eres mi mejor amiga, y no importa lo que digan, nadie podrá separarnos- sonrió mientras se acercaba brindándole un abrazo de protección y cariño._

_Hace un mes que se habían conocido, un mes lleno de maravillas, cosas que jamás habían experimentado en sus cortas vidas. Era algo nuevo para ambos, pero aun más para Moka._

_El espectáculo acababa de iniciar, y ambos jamás lo olvidarían…_

Fin del flash back.

-Sakura- dijo el pelinegro viendo a su compañera con pequeñas gotas negras en sus ojos

-Sasuke-kun, este, te andaba buscando-pronuncio sus palabras bien escogidas, con sus manos secaba su cara, solo esperaba que Sasuke no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Para que me buscabas?-pregunto con frialdad, su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquellas lágrimas, en aquella mirada. Lo mas seguro era que se había equivocado.

-Kakashi-sensei, nos espera en el despacho de la Hokage, al parecer tenemos una misión- respondió, con una voz de felicidad infinita.

-Bien, ¿fue mi imaginación o llorabas lagrimas negras, Sakura?- se le había escapado la pregunta de la boca, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que debía saber la repuesta.

-¿Lagrimas negras?-pregunto-te has de haber equivocado Sasuke-kun, es imposible que alguien llore de esa manera- no podía creer que su farsa estaba a punto de caer, en definitiva debería ser mas cuidadosa con sus acciones.

El no respondió, había quedado como un idiota. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en frente del despacho.

-Adelante-dijo la hokage, en su escritorio había varios papeles, sin un orden en específico.

-¿Todavía no llega Kakashi-sensei, ni Naruto?-pregunto la joven observando al equipo de Gai,Kurenai y Asuma.

-Vieja Tsunade, lamento la demora-entro el rubio agitado y lleno de sudor.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames vieja!-el grito de la Hokage asusto de sobremanera a Naruto.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpo el Uzumaki con cara de terror.

Después de aquel numerito armado por Naruto, se dispusieron a esperas al único faltante.

-Lo siento, pero me perdí en el camino de la vida-expreso el último miembro de aquella reunión.

Así después de una regañada de parte de todos a Kakashi, Tsunade-sama les explico que unos viajeros acababan de llegar y los habían contratado para protegerlos .

-Pueden retirarse-dijo la Hokage.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, excepto una.

Las calles eran obscuras, a un así una sombra se deslizaba en ella rumbo al parque de la villa.

Los recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza, recordaba aquel grupo de personas, su forma de vestir no había cambiado para nada.

-Quien imaginaria que mi pasado caminaría hacia mi, que vendría a abrazarme de una forma cruel para mi corazón, los recuerdos no se pueden borrar, no se pueden olvidar. Espero que esta misión no me cause problemas-pronuncio Sakura retirándose al hogar de los Haruno. Pero no se dio cuenta que alguien había escuchado aquellas palabras que el viento se llevo.

La noche paso tranquila, todos dormían cómodamente en sus camas, no imaginaban que se revelaría un pedazo de la verdad a alguien de ellos.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan-saludo el Uzumaki con el estado de ánimo arriba de 100.

-Buenos días Naruto-contesto con su alegría contagiosa, hasta que…

-Hola, frentezota-dijo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Ino-cerda, que ocurre es que acaso hoy llegaste rodando-contesto con burla la ojijade que a la vez estaba harta de ser quien no era.

Ino al voltear su rostro por el enfado ve caminar hacia esa dirección a su amado Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto la rubia echándose encima del pelinegro.

-¡Suelta a Sasuke-kun!-grito la peli rosa con expresión de enfado. Vaya eso era molesto.

Ya llevaban una hora esperando a los clientes, estaban desesperados, incluso Kakashi ya había llegado.

-Lamentamos el retraso-menciono uno de ellos.

-No hay problema-respondio Tenten, la maestra de las armas.

El camino no fue difícil. Unos reían, otros simplemente se mantenían al margen.

El camino que recorrían era una vieja carretera deshabitada, ni un alma aparte de la de ellos transitaba aquel lugar.

Minutos y horas de paz recorrían el pensamiento de Sakura hasta que escucho un ruido y varias quejas, eso le olía a problemas.

-No podre bailar con mi pierna lastimada-lloraba un joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel.

-No era mi intención, en serio disculpa-menciono avergonzada Ino. Se sentía culpable ya que vio como le coqueteaba a Sasuke-kun y la empujo. No sabía que aquello ocurriría.

-Ya que fue una ninja la que ocasiono este desafortunado accidente, una de ustedes jovencitas deberá tomar el lugar de Carmen en el festival.-dijo con cara de pocos amigos, mientras su dedo índice señalaba a Hinata, Tenten, Ino y a Sakura.

-Piensenlo por lo pronto hay que llegar a la villa, ya no esta muy lejos-contesto a las miradas de las jovencitas que estaban muy enfadadas.

-Ino, eres una mujer muy problemática-menciono Shikamaru dejando atrás a su compañera.

Después de varios regaños a la rubia continuaron con su camino.

-_Lo sabía, este no es un festival cualquiera, es al mismo que fui con Kai en tiempos pasados, eso quiere decir que tal vez alguien me reconozca. Después de todo, la gente del pueblo cercano al bosque suele venir a esta celebración_-pensaba la ojijade, haciendo algunos gestos con su cara, cosa que no paso inadvertido por Sasuke.

-_No comprendo, primero aquella mirada, luego las palabras de la noche pasada y ahora esos extraños gestos. ¿Que ocultas Sakura?_-pensó el pelinegro sin dejar de observar a su compañera.

Después de una hora habían llegado a su destino, las calles de aquella aldea estaban concurridas de gente. No había ni un callejón donde no hubiera gente.

-Bien, como mi hija no puede bailar, no podremos participar en el concurso, pero espero que los ninjas corrijan su error y me ayuden a volver al concurso y ganarlo-dijo el papá de Carmen.

-¿Quién de ustedes sabe bailar folklor?-pregunto Carmen con el ceño fruncido.

_Estaban en serios problemas, todo por culpa de Ino…_

Todo por haber dejado su amada villa…  
*********************************************************+

_bueno a contestar reviews:_

Oo0oOsakusasuOo0oO : que bueno que te gusto me alegro...

queen of the shadow : no se si ya lo mencione pero los temas de musica son lo que me dan la inspiracion para acomodar palabras...

laura uchiha: aqui tienes la conti, hasta la hice mas larga

setsuna17 :gracias por el coment, la verdad te lo agradesco mucho

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi : creeme cada capi donde hay tristesa los hago llorando,no por que este triste si no por que me mento en la situacion del personaje. A y pues lo mas seguro es que sea sasusaku, claro que con toques de sakukai.

Dayana Uchiha : si lo se sasuke es un cabeza hueca, a y gracias por la recomendacion de la cancion, tambien me hizo llorar.

Priscila Cullen 1410 : bueno es este capi puse mas dialogo como lo pediste, espero que te guste...

bueno sin mas me despido y les digo gracias gracias


	11. Sorpresas

**_Sorpresas_**

Aquel festival era muy diferente a otros, sus extravagantes colores, colores chillones que llamaban la atención de cualquiera, incluso del ser más frio del mundo. Pero no solo aquellos brillantes colores asían destacar aquella fiesta, los puestos populares, donde comida abundaba. Ese lugar era nuevo para ellos.

-Bien, ¿Quién de ustedes suplantara a la pequeña Carmen?-pregunto Kakashi sin dejar de leer su libro.

-Yo…no podría…no se…bailar-pronuncio en tartamudeos Hinata, un sonrojo se notaba en sus blancas mejillas.

-¡Ya ves Ino-cerda, lo que provocas con tus tonterías!-dijo Sakura alzando la voz y su puño a la vez dándole un toque a la personalidad que con los años formo de la desesperación.

-Lo siento, pero es que nadie me quita a mi Sasuke-kun, o es que estas celosa frentezota por no haber salvado tu a Sasuke-kun,¿e Sakura?-insinuó la rubia con una sonrisa sínica.

-Ino nunca cambiaras, que no ves que Sasuke-kun solo me ama a mi-expreso la peli rosa en tono audaz y altanero con un poco de gracia.

Su discusión se vio interrumpida por los fuegos artificiales que hacían anuncio del principio de aquella gloriosa fiesta.

-Bien es la hora, ¡tu la peli rosa, acércate!-exigió el papá de Carmen con voz ronca y emocionada-espero que sepas bailar Folklor, ya que hemos decidido que tu serás la suplente de Carmen.

No dijo nada, su voz no salía de sus finos labios, su mirada observaba a la nada solo simples recuerdos entraban en su mente.

Flash back:

Escuchar:en youtube Naruto Shippuden original soundtrack-03

_-Esto es demasiado colorido, para mi gusto-dijo una pequeña niña de unos cinco años._

_-Vamos Moka-san no es para que te amargues, los colores le dan vida al mundo, sin el tu hermosa mirada no luciría mas que las demás-expreso el pequeño con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_-Jamás pensé de ese modo tan hermoso, jamás imagine que los colores fueran indispensables-respondió la pequeña con su mirada fija en el escenario._

_-Moka-san es normal que esto sea diferente para ti, pero vas a ver que todo se solucionara-como siempre su mirada era serena con un toque de emoción._

_-Kai, ¿Qué es folklor?-pregunto Moka con su mirada triste y fría, como la de una muñeca._

_-Bueno es un tipo de bailable, es muy bonito, es el espectáculo que mas me agrada, claro sin descartar las deliciosas yuyubas-menciono, imaginándose aquel delicioso manjar sobre su boca._

_-¿Cuáles son las yuyubas?- pregunto, eso era nuevo para ella, debía saber mas acerca de los humanos, eran tan interesantes._

_-Pronto las probaras Moka-san, es lo mejor del mundo-sonrió para llevarse a la niña de las manos._

_-¿Kai a donde me llevas?-su mirada se fijaba en la cabellera de su amigo, algo tramaba._

_-Pues tu bailas muy bonito, aparte tu querías saber que es folklor, as i que te inscribí en el concurso-guio a su compañera los camerinos._

_-Pero Kai, y si dicen algo malo de mi-le dijo con miedo en su voz._

_-Si dicen algo que te lastime, yo mismo les rompo los huesos, uno por uno-anuncio con una valentía tan grande que Moka abrió sus ojos._

_-Gracias Kai, eres el mejor-pronuncio dejándose llevar por su querido amigo._

Fin flash back.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Naruto viendo la cara de su compañera.

-O si Naruto, es que solo recordaba, aquellos días tan hermosos- aparto sus ojos de su vista no quería que viera su tristesa.

-_No puede ser, otra vez veo sus ojos sin vida, como es que siendo una niña que lo tiene todo tenga esa mirada, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_-pensaba Sasuke sin darse cuenta que ya habían llegado a los camerinos.

-Bien hasta aquí los puedo dejar pasar, ya que nos debemos preparar para el concurso-dijo una Señora de aproximadamente unos 35 años, cabello color marrón y ojos color cacahuate.

-Suerte Sakura-san, y que la llama de la juventud brille en ti mas que nunca- exclamo Lee con su típica pose.

Todos salieron muy preocupados, vaya que Ino lo había arruinado todo.

Flash back:

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto una ojimiel acercándose melosamente al pelinegro._

_-Uchiha Sasuke- respondió con voz fría y sin ponerle caso a la castaña._

_-Vamos no seas serio, se que tu me quieres-dijo con voz acaramelada._

_-Hmp-dijo Sasuke alejándose de ese lugar._

_-¡Ahhhhhh!- de repente un grito hizo que la mayoría volteara hacia la castaña._

_-¡Que te ocurre Carmen!-exclamo su padre muy preocupado por su retoño._

_-No podre bailar con mi pierna lastimada-lloraba un joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel._

_-No era mi intención, en serio disculpa-menciono avergonzada Ino. Se sentía culpable ya que vio como le coqueteaba a Sasuke-kun y la empujo. No sabía que aquello ocurriría._

Fin flash back.

Dentro de aquel espacio la peli rosa era movida por varias señoras. Una se encargo primero de probarle el vestuario, este consistía en un vestido de mangas color verde con adornos rojos y listones de ese mismo color, el blanco adornaba el olan de la falda de aquel hermoso vestuario.

Su cabello fue lavado y peinado minuciosamente, para terminar peinándolo con en dos trenzas bajas, adornándolo con listones de color rojo. Ni un pelo salía de su lugar.

Sus pies fueron colocados en unos zapatos negros estilo flamenco. Mientras su cara era maquillada cuidadosamente. Colocaron u par de arracadas para terminar.

Era la hora de salir al público, simplemente le habían mostrado el baile una vez.

-¡BIEN CON USTEDES, PRESENTAMOS AL UNO DE LOS BAILABLES MAS POPULARES DE ESTA REGION, EL JARABE TAPATIO.!-grito a todo pulmón un señor no muy alto un poco regordete.

_Escuchar:en youtube Jarabe tapatio_

La música empezó a sonar, los hombres vestidos de mariachi dan la vuelta y comienza.

Las mujeres comienzan con zapateo y faldeo al compás de la música.

Todas bailaban con magnificencia pero sin duda la que mas destacaba era la peli rosa, a paso cambiado, y cada faldeo y más pasos complicados para muchos bailarines

Cada paso doble y cada guapacheado era admirado por el publico, las hermosas jovencitas lucían, sobretodo al momento de faldear a mariposa apunto de besarse con su pareja.

L diversidad de los colores creaban un ambiente muy agradable para todos, simplemente era un baile muy bien planteado, y mas lindo por el echo de ser de los mas populares.

Punta talón, punta talón se repetía en cierta parte de aquel folklor, y los sombreros de los mariachi pasaban a manos de su pareja. No dejaban de verse como si estuvieran enamorados.

Cruce en todos se veía y una perfecta sincronización. Era el momento de terminar el baile.

Solo se escuchaban las porras de todos, sin duda aquel bailable sería el ganador.

Una leve inclinación como despedida, y se retiraban satisfechos por su trabajo.

-¡Bravo Sakura- chan eres la mejor!-grito el contenedor del zorro muy emocionado.

-Bien hecho Sakura no sabia que bailaras también- le dijo su sensei contento por su pupila.

-Quien imaginaria que la frentezota fuera tan buena bailando-anuncio Ino con picardía y algo celosa.

-_Es_ _como la otra vez, es como en el pasado, no puedo evitar recordar, pero que es este día sin Kai_- pensó la peli rosa sin hacerle caso a sus compañeros.

-Felicidades…Sakura-san..bailaste…hermoso-dijo Hinata juntando sus dos dedos mientras hablaba.

-Gracias-contesto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Escuchar: en youtube Naruto Shippuden original soundtrack-07_

Una pequeña niña se acerco a Sakura por la espalda, caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos negros como el manto que cubría el cielo en esos instantes. Jalaba la manga del vestido con una de sus manitas.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, ¿y el tuyo?-pregunto con ternura aquella niñita mostrándole una linda sonrisa.

-Me llamo, espera me gustaría hablar a solas contigo-dijo jalándola del brazo.

Naruto solo gritaba diciéndole que por que se iba con aquella mocosa, pero ella no lo escucho solo se dejo guiar, había algo en aquella niña, algo que hacia que le tuviera un gran confianza.

La pequeña la guio a un pequeño arroyo alejado del pueblo donde la fiesta estaba muy animada.

-Bien ahora si, ¿me podrías decir como te llamas pequeña?-le pregunto no de la forma amable que normalmente usaba o aquella alegría. Le hablo con su verdadera forma de ser.

-A mi no me engañas, yo se o creo saber quien eres tu, me han hablado mucho de ti-contesto en tono de voz bajito.

-Que quieres decir con eso, no comprendo ¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar.

El viento empezó a mecer los cabellos de ellas, la pequeña vestia un kimono rosado, adornado con flores de cerezo, en su brazo derecho había un peluche, un oso de color café muy adorable.

-Mi nombre es… Jenna Kinomoto- expreso la pequeña con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Tus eres la hermana menor de Kai-afirmo la peli rosa que se encontraba en estado de shock…_

_Como era posible aquello, jamás imagino que se encontraría a la hermana de Kai…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ahora a respnder reviews:

emo-chan: gracias me animas y pues te pido un favor, no pude ver la imagen y me gustaria que me la enviaras a mi correo, esta en mi perfil e y pues respecto a tu pregunta si seguire el orden claro amenos de que algo ocurra detodos modos garcias.

LaaaRiZziiX-chan: garcias en serio me siento alagada, me has echo llorar waawawawawa

Dayana Uchiha :gracias y pues que puedo decir en mi escuela que esta especialisada en las artes llevo teatro y ese tip para escribir interactuando me lo dio mi bella maestra ruth.Y pues si serias amable para pasarme aquellas canciones seria lindo, es que esas me hacen llorar y en ese momento escribo las partes tristes.

laura granger: garcias por el comen lo guardare en mi cajon secreto.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi:bueno si es folklore pero tambien se escribe folklor, ambas son correctas segun aca en mexico.

Priscila Cullen 1410: gracias opr el alago y pues mil gracias.

bueno si alguien me falto mil perdones luego soy despistada

tratare de subir conti lo mas pronto posible


	12. Relicario

**_Capitulo 11: Relicario_**

_Escuchar:_ _en youtube Naruto Shippuden original soundtrack-08_

La vida esta llena de casualidades, y el día de hoy no es la excepción, todo cambia para muchos con el transcurso del tiempo y aun así nadie cambiara por completo.

El ruido de la corriente de agua se escucha lejano a esas palpitaciones de un corazón roto.

-Si así es, yo soy hermana de Kai-contesto la pequeña con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu mamá?-pregunto Sakura con su voz de infinito sufrimiento, llena de culpa y penas.

-Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía apenas cuatro años de vida-respondió sin bajar su mirada llena de valentía al encarar a la culpable de la muerte de su Hermano.

-Lo lamento tanto, jamás creí que algo así ocurriera-pronuncio viéndola fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era idéntica a la de Kai. Esos ojos la perdían en la nostalgia.

-Durante años mi madre creía que tu fuiste la culpable de la muerte de mi hermano, te a maldecido , y en cierto modo yo también creo que es tu culpa-dijo con voz pausada-mas sin embargo mi hermano confiaba en ti, incluso mas que a su familia, no creo que tu lo hayas matado.

-Te equivocas si el no me hubiera conocido no hubiera muerto, si yo no hubiera sido una estúpida el no habría muerto-expreso, pequeños ríos negros comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Jamás imagine ver a una Akira llorar, se dice que aquel clan era invencible, pero ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso desaparecieron?-pregunto con sus ojos puestos en las manos de la joven, s decir verdad esos ojos le daban miedo.

-Aquellos patanes que se decían a si mismo invencibles murieron en aquel trágico día-sus ojos ahora mostraban furia.

-¿Cómo murieron?-no se daría por vencida sabía que aquella muchacha jamás le haría daño.

-No tengo por que contestarte-dijo para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la aldea.

-¡Espera, no tengo con quien ir!!Me podría ir contigo!-grito la pequeña siguiendo a Sakura.

-No me temes, no temes que te mate mocosa-la miraba fijamente, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de él.

-Se que jamás me harías daño, tienes una alma bondadosa, por algo tus ojos me permiten seguir hablando-contesto audazmente, no se dejaría vencer por ella, si su hermano no se rindió ella tampoco lo haría.

-Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, pero no esperes nada a cambio de mi-no podría decirle no a la niña, era idéntica a Kai, tenia una gran valentía. Sin duda Jenna era una buena confidente.

Continuaron su camino de regreso en silencio, las pisadas de sus pies eran oídas junto con el cantar de los grillos y los sapos. Ambas eran distintas mas sin embargo eran unidas.

Los arboles altos de color verde y su tronco café, iluminaban de verde el sendero por el cual caminaban, no tardarían mucho en llegar.

-A donde abra ido Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio desesperado, hace una hora que había partido con aquella mocosa de pelo castaño.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, Sakura-san sabe defenderse, su llama de la juventud esta arriba de 100-contesto Lee entusiasmado.

-Si como sea cejotas, pero es que ya se tardaron demasiado-protesto Naruto haciendo pucheros.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun… ella regresara…-le dijo Hinata en un intento de consuelo.

Desde que Sakura se fue con la pequeña niña, los ninjas no dejaban la entrada de la aldea, tenían miedo de que la mocosa hubiera sido una trampa y hubieran lastimado a Sakura.

Ese día su compañera había lucido como una estrella, jamás imaginaron que ella poseyera gran habilidad para el baile, sin duda habían quedado muy sorprendidos.

-Ya regrese lamento haberme tardado-dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa cautivadora, incluso Sasuke le gusto tan bella exprecion facial.

-Sakura ya nos tenías preocupados-le dijo su sensei mirando a la persona oculta detrás de su alumna.

-¿Sakura-chan, quien es la mocosa esa?-pregunto el Uzumaki señalando a la pequeña con su dedo índice.

Se quedo en silencio como les iba a decir que ella se iría con ellos, era muy complicado, debía pensar rápido en una mentira creíble a prueba de fallas.

Todos se le habían quedado viendo esperando una respuesta a la pregunta realizada por el rubio, todos ansiaban saber la respuesta.

-Sakura, contesta-ordeno el azabache acercándose a ella y a la inquilina. Las miraba con sus orbes negros, tratando de no perder ningún gesto de su compañera. Sabía que algo ocultaba, pero jamás se rebajaría a pedirle una explicación.

-Mira Uchiha tu no me mandas, entendido-contesto con audacia, ante ello todos quedaron con la boca abierta, esa no era la Sakura que conocían, ella jamás le hubiera hablado de ese modo a Sasuke.

-¿Sakura estas bien?-pregunto Ino con la boca en el suelo.

-Que te importa-contesto-los espero en la posada, buenas noches.

Todos veían como se alejaba bastante enojada. Estaba echa una fiera, era mejor no acercarse a Sakura, era muy peligroso.

-¡Jajajajaajja, rechazaron al teme!-reía Naruto a carcajada limpia, parecía que disfrutaba ver a Sasuke enfadado y rechazado por Sakura. Simplemente era genial.

-Cállate, dobe quien quiere tu opinión-contesto bastante molesto yéndose por donde la peli rosa se había ido.

_Escuchar: en youtube BLOOD Theme ~ Unkown_

Mientras tanto Sakura llevaba a Jenna a un lugar alejado, debía aclararle algunas cuantas reglas de comportamiento.

-_Cada vez que la veo siento más culpabilidad en mi contra, siento que el mundo me quiere tragar entera, que me quiere cobrar todo el daño echo. A un así siento cierta tranquilidad en el pecho donde yace mi corazón de cristal. Estoy caminando a lado de la hermana de Kai, es algo increíble, bueno y malo a la vez. Son tan parecidos físicamente, que es como si viera una versión femenina de él, es pequeña, vaya recuerdo cuando Kai llego saltando a nuestro lugar de encuentro solo para decirme que esta mocosa ya había nacido. Me gustaría saber que piensa en estos instantes, me gustaría saber si me odia o me aprecia. En serio necesito saberlo.-_pensaba Sakura agarrando la daga oculta en su bolsillo sintiendo la calidad que emanaba.

-Moka-san, disculpa interrumpir pero ¿que son ellos para usted?-pregunto llena con la mirada baja, tenia miedo de que ellos fueran el remplazo de su hermano.

-Si te digo la verdad, ellos no significan nada para mi, son simples personas que lo único que les importa son ellos mismos, aunque reconozco que hay unos que no lo son; para mi ellos son en pocas palabras simples compañeros de equipo-contesto con su voz quebrada.

-¿Entonces ellos no son el remplazo de mi hermano?-no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos sentía que la podrían matar en ese instante.

-Dudas de mi, dudas de mi fe. En definitiva no somos amigas solo somos, cómplices-se aventuro a decir sin despegar su vista de el camino.

-¿Cómplice, por que? Dudar es de sabios-dijo un poco enfadada pero con moderación.

-¿Qué es amistad, Jenna?-pregunto a la pequeña que se encontraba a su lado derecho abrazando a su oso de peluche.

-Amistad, es confiar el uno del otro-respondió con algo de duda.

-_Ha dicho lo mismo que Kai, más no creo que ella pueda ser mi amiga-_pensaba Sakura en esos instantes de silencio.

-¿Dime, debería confiar en ti?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez sus pies se desviaron al rio, no estaba lejos considerando que no habían ido a la posada. Al entrar empezó a mover sus manos y sus pies a un ritmo especial, pausado y breve. Las aguas corrientes le daban un aspecto solitario como a una ninfa.

-Creo… que yo… confió en…ti-hablo en voz baja asombrada de la habilidad de la muchacha en las aguas cristal del rio corriente de las montañas altas.

-_Él no dudo a la hora de contestarme, en cambio ella es diferente, me tiene miedo y a la vez confianza. Tiene miedo de que la mate pero a la ves se siente segura conmigo, confía en su difunto hermano y trata de seguir sus pasos, es una niña solitaria y alegre como él-_en cierta forma no podía evitar pensar en ella como si fuera é, aunque ya hubiera encontrado la diferencia.

Sus manos se movían como las alas de las aves blancas que vuelan en la costa, sus pies se movían en pequeños y grandes saltos, tenia gran precisión. Su talento era el baile, no había duda de ello.

No se dieron cuenta de que alguien las espiaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, los ojos de aquel ser veían en especial a la peli rora que se movía con mucha gracia y delicadeza. Un rato después opto por retirarse.

-Jenna, tengo algo para ti-dijo sin dejar de moverse. Esa danza nocturna siempre la dejaba mas tranquila, era como una pequeña terapia.

-¿Algo, para mi?-se señalaba a si misma con su dedo gordo, sus ojos no cabían de la impresión.

-Si, es algo que le iba dar a tu hermano en aquel día, supongo que lo mas correcto es que lo tengas tu-le contesto bajando lentamente sus brazos. Había dejado de bailar para acercarse a la pequeña.

Metió su mano en una bolsa cosida en el interior del traje, saco la daga y la coloco en una piedra grande. Volvió a meter su mano, esta vez su mano relucía como el oro, tenía un brillo como las mismas estrellas.

-¿Qué es?-sus ojos quedaron maravillados con el resplandor dorado de la mano de Sakura.

-Esto es, un regalo, se supone que seria para Kai, pero el ya no lo puede tener. Es tu turno de usarlo, supongo que a él le hubiera gustado que lo tuvieras- sus palabra eran un consuelo para la niña pero para ella era una tortura.

Su mano se abrió lentamente dejando a la vista una cruz dorada como el sol y brillante como una estrella fugaz, se encontraba decorada simplemente con pequeños garabatos que le daban un gran misterio. Era un hermoso relicario de oro.

-Gracias, pero ¿para que sirve?-sus manitas cogían el extraño objeto con suma delicadeza.

_-Pronto lo sabrás Jenna- respondió dejando escapar una lagrima negra._

_Su mirada estaba en aquel relicario, que se parecía mucho al símbolo de los Akira…_

_********************************************************************_

_bueno esta vez no me tarde tanto verdad_

_SI SE DIERON CUENTA AQUI CASI NO HABLAN NARUTO Y_

_ELLOS ES POR ESO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPI ELLOS SERAN _

_LOS PROTAGONISTAS EN SI OBVIO QUE NO dejare a un lado a Sakura y a Jenna_

_eso si agradesco sus comentarios y el poyo que me han dado_

_a todos vosotros que les a gustado esta historia_

_ustedes son el motivo de seguir escribiendo_


	13. Sueños

**_Capitulo 12: Sueños_**

En la posada se encontraban todos reunidos discutiendo acerca de la pequeña Jenna. Había llegado con Sakura cerca de las 12 de la madrugada, alivianando la preocupación de todos ya que se supone que ellas habían ido a la posada antes que ellos.

-Sakura ella no puede venir con nosotros-dijo Kakashi viendo a la niña mientras esta se ocultaba con el cuerpo de Sakura.

-¿Por qué?, ella no tiene a donde ir, no tiene con quien vivir-expreso apretando los puños por la insolencia que todos le mostraban.

-Sakura-chan a mi me gustaría que se fuera con nosotros, a si que yo te apoyo-contesto el rubio asintiendo varias veces.

-¡Yo apoyo a mi flor de cerezo, acepten a la pequeña y que brille su llama de la juventud como mil soles!-grito Lee dando un salto hacia arriba.

-Que vergüenza-dijo a lo bajo Tenten, su mano sostenía su cabeza.

-Tranquila Tenten-menciono Neji, aunque dándole la razón a su compañera, su compañero si que era un chiflado.

-¡Basta hemos dicho que no!-alzo la vos Kurenai algo enfadada por aquella actitud.

-Entonces si Jenna no se va con nosotros, yo me quedo con ella-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedes ser tan caprichosa Sakura -menciono Sasuke todavía enfadado por el rechazo de Sakura horas atrás.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, vámonos Jenna-contesto Sakura enfadada con ellos. Agarró la mano de la pequeña y la jalo a la puerta de salida.

-Sakura no hagas tanto drama, la llevaremos a Konoha y que decida Tsunade-sama-soluciono Kakashi con un poco de preocupación a su alumna.

-Gracias-dijo asintiendo la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento.

Todos se quedaron mudos durante un tiempo, poco a poco se fueron retirando para dormir. Esa noche había sido una experiencia inolvidable, sin contar con que el concurso fue ganado por el grupo donde bailo Sakura.

_Escuchar: en youtube Rosario + Vampire OST - Youkai Gakuen_

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, la oscuridad reinaba, nada se oía todo estaba en total silencio, ni el mas mínimo ruido rompía esa barrera.

Aquel bosque tan temido había sido invadido por unas criaturas muy raras y horripilantes, a pesar del miedo que causaban nada las interrumpía en su búsqueda.

Recorrían ágilmente el terreno deforme y negro, como a ellas les gustaba. Su mirada estaba fija en un solo lugar, la mansión de los Akira, corrían a paso veloz, era casi imposible alcanzarlas.

Aquellos seres no eran conocidos por los humanos, solo la muerte las conocía, ellas sus mas fieles seguidoras cumplían con cualquier mandato de su reina sin protestar.

Sus chillidos eran su canto más bello, una canción llena de melancolía para todos menos para ellas.

Los fantasmas atrapados en aquella prisión se escondían de su mirada, ocultos en cualquier parte, asustados como conejos. Si aquel bosque era su calvario ahora seria con más razón el lugar de sus penas. ¿Es que acaso esas cosan venían a torturarlos?, era la pregunta que todos se hacían.

-Sabemossss que sse essconden, muessstren su rostro, y digan donde esssta la dessstructora de esste clan-dijeron juntas señalando la mansión.

-¿Para que la buscan?-pregunto el fantasma de un niño de pelo castaño temblando de miedo.

-NO TE INCUMBE,SSOLO DINOSS ¿DONDE ESSTA?-gritaron con sus voces tétricas.

-¡Jamás se los diría!-es contesto con una mirada desafiante.

-No importa, tarde o temprano la encontraremoss-menciono una indicándoles a sus hermanas que fueran a buscarla a otro lado.

_-_Cuídate Moka-san, no se que quieren de ti. Cuídate y no mueras, cuídate no caigas ante nadie.  
Por favor se fuerte Moka-san, no te rindas_-_pensaba Kai tomando su cara con sus manitas transparentes.

Todos los seres transparentes observaban como las figuras esqueléticas avanzaban, dejando todo a su paso.

-No te preocupes la encontraremoss, no se esscapara de nosotrass-menciiono una de ellas con seguridad.

-Tieness razón, no importa donde esste, la encontraremoss-respondio la otra.

La noche había pasado, los ninjas de Konoha se retiraban a su hogar. Iban a paso moderado, viajaban con la tranquilidad del mundo. Esa misión había sido de lo mas sencillo no había sido necesario ir tatos, con unos pocos bastaba.

La niña montada en la espalda de Sakura no hablaba con nadie que no fuera la peli rosa.

-¿Sakura-chan, por que Jenna-chan no me habla?-dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros.

-No lo se pregúntaselo a ella-respondió con una sonrisa, había vuelto hacer la de antes.

-Hmp-gruño Sasuke a sus compañeros, desde temprano le arruinaban el dia.

-Sasuke-kun, sigues enojado conmigo, ya me disculpe-menciono Sakura con voz triste.

-No te importa, molestia-contesto a su compañera de manera fastidiada. Esa mocosa solo lograba sacarlo de sus cabales.

-Lo siento, enserio-afirmo para alejarse de sus compañeros de equipo.

-No debiste ser tan cruel con Sakura-chan, teme-le dijo el rubio enfadado por la actitud de Sasuke, por mas que la chica se disculpaba el la seguía tratando igual.

-No te incumbe dobe-expreso Sasuke, alejándose también del rubio.

-Demonios no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en los suaves movimientos que realizaba parada en el arrollo. No soporto su mirada triste, pero tampoco soporto aquellas miradas que trata de ocultar, que es lo que esconde, que es lo que no quiere divulgar. Ella siempre a sido una niña mimada no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Esa mocosa sabe mas de ella de lo que todos sabemos, estoy seguro de ello, pero no debo dejarme guiar por boberías, debo concentrarme en mi venganza, nada mas debe preocuparme_.-_pensaba Sasuke mientras avanzaba en saltos por los arboles.

_-En que piensas Sasuke, es que acaso ya te has dado cuenta de mi dolor, del sufrimiento que cargo todos los días a todas horas. Es imposible tu jamás te fijarías en mi, para ti yo solo soy una molestia, una niña débil que debe ser protegida de cualquier ataque. Es mejor que pienses así y te olvides de tus ideas, de las ideas nuevas que surcan tu mente, si no me equivoco.-_sus pensamientos le decían la vedad, debía tener mas cuidado con sus emociones, podría a echarlo todo a perder.

-Esto es muy problemático, mira que hacer un viaje tan largo solo por una aburrida fiesta-decía Shikamaru con su cara de aburrimiento.

Sus pasos los llevaban a Konoha, cada vez se hacercaban mas a sus hogares.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritaba Naruto a la pelirosa.

-Si dime-contesto Sakura mientras sujetaba a Jenna de las piernas, a la vez esta se agarraba de su cuello.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías decir la edad de la mocosa-le pregunto a su compañera muy entusiasmado.

-Tengo 5 años-respondió la pequeña mirándolo y a la vez mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Hablaste… después de tanto silencio-señalo el rubio.

-Si lo siento es que me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos-dijo de una forma dulce y cariñosa.

-¿Y tu tienes algún sueño en especial?-pregunto Kiba que se unía a la conversación.

-Si lo que mas deseo en la vida es saber el verdadero motivo por el cual mi hermano murió-su mirada se dirigió a la peli rosa que tenía los ojos bien abiertos por aquella revelación.

-Entonces ¿tu hermano murió?-volvió a preguntar Kiba. Shino se acercaba junto con Hinata para saber la repuesta.

-Si, hace aproximadamente 7 años que falleció-menciono, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros.

-¿Cómo murió?-se le escapo la pregunta a Ino que se moría por saber aquella información.

-Pues se dice que su mejor amiga lo traiciono y lo mato-sus ojos miraban a Sakura en esos instantes.

-Y ¿es verdad?-insistió Ino por saber el resto de la historia.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero lo mas seguro es que eso sea verdad-agacho su cabeza de pena por haber dicho eso en frente de la mencionada en su relato.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, hasta que Tenten hablo.

-¿Tenia alguna meta?-pregunto reprendiéndose por haber abierto la boca.

-Si, mi madre me conto que su sueño era ser un gran ninja de Konoha a pesar de no pertenecer a esta. Pero desde que conoció a Moka él cambio, o eso fue lo que me dijo mi mamá ya que él era un jinchurikin. Sufría los malos tratos de otros, su única amiga fue esa niña.-afirmo la pequeña esta vez viendo hacia el norte.

-Él era, un contenedor-menciono el Uzumaki en voz baja.

-Si lo era, mas sin embargo ya no lo es, su vida fue triste, lastima que yo no lo conocí. Decía mi mamá que era un niño muy alegre y de buen corazón-finalizo la niña que vivió a subir a la espalda de Sakura.

-Es cierto era la persona mas amable y gentil que existió en el mundo-menciono en voz muy baja Sakura pero no lo suficiente para que los oídos del pelinegro no la alcanzaran a escuchar.

Todos tienen sueños que desean cumplir, pero no todos logran hacerlo…

_****************************************************************  
lamento la demora es que se supone que subiria ayer pero is maestros me dejaron ucha  
tarea imaginence 10000 palabra escritas en hojas blancas hacerca de si me gusto un libro  
pero bueno espero no decepcionarlos con este  
capi e_

_a responder reviews:_

Liitha__Cereziithaa: gracias por todo y me alegro muchisimo que te aya gustado

chibi-gaarita: gracias y pues aqui esta la conti espero que haya sido de tu agrado, esperare con felicidad tus reviews asi como los de los demas.

LaaaRiZziiX-chan :gracias y seguire leyendo tu fic, solo espero la conti si es que no se me paso.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi: tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible solo que si me tardo un poquito es opr que estoy en temporada de examens y pues debo estudiar, no quiero que me saquen de la escolta, gracias opr tu coomentario.

Priscila Cullen 1410 : que bueno que te enganche esom me dice que mi historia va opr buen camino.


	14. Yuyubas

**_Capitulo 13: Yuyubas_**

_Escuchar: en youtube Claymore OST - 17 - Kokoro no Kizuato_

Sus pasos veloces recorrían el bosque que los guiaba a su aldea, entre esas personas se encontraba una peli rosa, no hablaba con nadie.

-_Soy un monstruo, que destruye la felicidad de otros, si no hubiera sido una estúpida Kai no hubiera muerto, y por mas que lo niegue jamás cambiare mi destino el cual es sufrir, jamás seré feliz en esta triste vida. Por que tengo que sufrir tanto, por que no puedo ser feliz como cualquier otra persona, me enfada, me entristece no poder hacer nada por mí, solo lo puedo hacer por Kai. ¿Que clase de monstruo soy yo?_-pensaba en lo mas profundo de su mente.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?-pregunto el Uzumaki preocupado por su amiga.

Ella no contesto, se mantenía callada, no quería responder con mentiras no quería dañar a sus nuevos ¿amigos?, seria cierto que los consideraba sus amigos. No eso nunca seria verdad.

-Déjala Naruto no vale el caso preocuparse por una molestia-respondió fríamente Sasuke, no se dio cuenta que aquellas palabras habían afectado a su compañera.

-¡Si me consideras una molestia, entonces deja de hablarme, deja de verme y lárgate de este mundo!-contesto muy triste, sus lagrimas pronto saldrían así que en un veloz movimiento se alejo del grupo dejando a todos asombrados con su velocidad.

Nadie pudo detenerla, era muy veloz incluso para Kakashi que se quedo con una mirada muy confusa.

Ella se dirigía a la aldea, no volteaba a si atrás, incluso no se daba cuenta de que Jenna iba montada en su espalda.

-_¿Qué le ocurre, por que le afecta tanto que le digan ello?, se supone que a ella no le interesa el mundo, ¿Por qué?-_pensaba la pequeña viendo la entrada de la villa.

Se dirigía con la Hokage, hablaría personalmente con ella, le pediría que dejara quedar a Jenna, por que aunque no lo admitiera tenia un gran cariño por esa niña.

Al llegar a la torre toco la puerta con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra ayudaba a bajar a la niña de su espalda.

-Adelante- escucharon ambas desde afuera, era hora de saber si la pequeña niña podría quedarse.

Más atrás se encontraban todos los chavos discutiendo con Sasuke. Las palabras que le dijo a la peli rosa fueron un insulto incluso para ellos.

-¿Por qué eres así con Sakura-chan, e teme?-le pregunto Naruto viendo a su amigo-rival a los ojos.

-No te incumbe, dobe-le respondió arto de las miradas asesinas de todos los presentes.

-Fuiste muy grosero Sasuke, deberías disculparte con ella cuando lleguemos-le dijo su sensei muy molesto con la actitud de Sasuke.

-Si yo opino lo mismo deberías disculparte con la frentezota-menciono Ino muy molesta, y eso que quería mucho a Sasuke.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con ello, lo más conveniente era que el ojinegro le pidiera una disculpa a la dulce Sakura. Lo que había echo era un blasfemia.

Todo estaba tenso, no sabían ambas si su petición seria aprobada por la Hokage Tsunade-sama.

-Sakura explícame ¿por que debería dejar a esta mocosa quedarse?-pregunto la Hokage viéndolas a ambas.

-Ella no tiene familia, no tiene con quien vivir-le contesto sin dejar de mirar los ojos miel que inspeccionaban sus palabras.

-Pero ¿por que tu quieres hacerte cargo de ella?—volvió a preguntar.

-Eso no puedo decirlo a si nada mas a la ligera, digamos que es un favor a un amigo-le respondió pero esta ves intimidándola con la mirada.

_-NO conocía esa parte de Sakura, sin duda ella guarda algún secreto. Debe ser relacionado con su vida pasada, después de todo e descubierto que es hija adoptiva_-pensaba Tsunade-sama si quitar su vista de las niñas.

-Por favor, no tengo con quien quedarme, lo único que tengo es a Sakura-sama-dijo por primera vez la niña abrazando fuertemente a la peli rosa. Parecía que nada en el mundo la separaría de ella.

-De acuerdo, pero Sakura tu serás responsable de esta niña-expreso la Hokage en voz alta pero moderada.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-respondieron ambas mostrando una linda sonrisa, para luego retirarse del despacho.

-¿Quieres un helado?-pregunto Sakura tratando de ser amable con la niña que la acompañaba.

La pequeña se paro sorprendida por la forzada amabilidad de la joven que la agarraba de la mano y le sonreía. Solo ella sabía que no podía sonreír pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura trataba de ser amable.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que yo tengo algo mejor para comer-le dijo sacando de su osito, una gran cantidad de frutas rojas y pequeñas.

En otro sitio, un lugar escalofriante sin ningún rincón de luz. Todo era negro, negro como la noche, negro y frio como la muerte.

-La han encontrado, díganmelo ya-dijo una mujer vestida de negro sin mostrar su rostro.

-No mi sseñora, no la hemosss encontrado-menciono una criatura con un cuerpo esquelético y melena negra.

-¿Cómo es que pueden ser tan incompetentes?-les dijo bastante enojada.

-Lo ssentimos, pero essque ya no estaba en el bossque-dijo otra escondiendo su mirada de la de su ama.

-Era obvio que ya no estaría ahí, es que acaso son inútiles- las insulto sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

-Lo ssentimoss, no volveremoss a fallar-mencionaron 5 de ellas que salían de la guarida.

-¡Más les vale regresar con esa mocosa del infierno, si no sufran las consecuencias de desobedecer a la muerte!-exclamo furiosa y llena de ira para desaparecer en las penumbras.

-_Como es posible que fallen, como es posible que no sean capaces de encontrar a la destructora de los Akira, no lo comprendo, esa mocosa debería de haberse escondido en algún sitio, después de todo nadie sabe el por que mato a los Akira. ¿Que estará haciendo en estos momentos? No lo se pero espero poder encontrarla pronto. Ella es mi único boleto de salida_.-pensaba bastante furiosa y muy enojada.

Sus pasos se fueron alejando, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar solo, como siempre lo había estado desde siempre.

En Konoha, los ninjas acababan de llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue entregar el informe a la Hokage.

-Bueno al parecer se divirtieron, por lo pronto solo me queda decirles que e aceptado que la mocosa esa se quede en Konoha- dijo acomodando algunos papeles.

-¡En serio vieja, muchas gracias!-le dijo Naruto.

-¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!-grito furiosa la Hokage estampándole su puño en la cara.

Sasuke mientras tanto salía del despacho, mientras caminaba buscaba a la peli rosa con su mirada penetrante.

La vio sentado junto a la niña de ojos negros como los de el, estaban comiendo unas extrañas frutitas de color rojo. Decidió acercarse para escucharlas.

-Que rico, mmm, delicioso-decía la peli rosa mientras devoraba una de las frutas rojas.

-No sabia que te gustaran tanto las yuyubas-afirmo la castaña viendo comer con entusiasmo a Sakura.

Tenía mucha razón ya que al momento de mostrarle las bolitas rojas, la joven se había emocionado, tanto que no dejo de comerlas desde ese instante.

-Las amo, las adoro, es lo mas rico del mundo, tan solo con probarlas se me hace agua la boca-menciono con voz triste a causa de los recuerdos.

Flash back:

_Escuchar:_ en youtube Claymore OST - 07 - Bishou no Teresa

_-Moka-san, como lo prometí, aquí están las yuyubas-dijo Kai con una mirada tierna._

_-Son pequeñas, rojas como la sangre-menciono Moka en un susurro._

_-Tienes razón su color es como la sangre y como la luna. Pero te aseguro que son lo mas rico del mundo-expreso dándole en la mano una de las frutas._

_-En serio saben rico, es que no creo que una fruta tan pequeña pueda saber rico-respondió viéndolo a los ojos._

_-Pruébalas veras que no te arrepentirás Moka-san-anuncio dándole a entender que no se arrepentiría._

_-Si tu lo dices, es por que son lo mejor que hay-menciono metiéndose una a la boca._

_Durante un rato estuvo deleitándose con el sabor dulce y fresco de la frutilla._

_-¿Qué te pareció Moka-san?-le pregunto Kai, emocionado por que ya se imaginaba su respuesta._

_-Es lo mas rico que he comido en la vida, es tan exquisito que debo comer mas-expreso agarrando otra de ellas y de igual manera comiéndosela._

_-Te dije que no hay nada mas rico que las yuyubas-dijo emocionado._

_-Es cierto no hay nada mas rico que ellas-apoyo la frase de su amigo con una sonrisa que dejo embobado al castaño._

_-Vaya Moka-san, por fin volviste a sonreír-dijo para acompañar a su amiga en aquella merienda._

Fin del flash back.

_-¿Ya las habías probado?-pregunto Jenna sorprendida._

_Sakura solo sonrio de forma natural, no completamente feliz, pero mostraba una sonrisa sincera…_

******************************************************************************

Bien aqui la conti

Yuyuba: nombre de una fruta, conocida tambien como el datíl chino

a contestar reviews:

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi : poco a poco descubriras quie eran ellas, y el nombre de Moka no lo saque de ayi, es que tengo una amiga que se llama asi.

laura de uchiha: Gracias las flores estan preciosas.

Hatake Nabiki: espero dejarte de nuevo en duda e, me esforce mucho. Pero muchas gracias.

Priscila Cullen 1410: si pobre sakura pero es que el chiste para mi es hacerle una vida triste pero espero que te agrade este capi e.

bueno sin mas me despido, y gracias por su apoyo e...


	15. Adiós

**_Capitulo 14: Adiós_**

En el parque de la villa se pueden observar a dos personas comiendo unas pequeñas frutas de color rojo pasión, se encuentran rodeadas de arboles de diferentes tamaños y formas, flores de colores las acompañan.

El atardecer da inicio, sus colores brillantes y cálidos rodean a ambas niñas, a una peli rosa y a una castaña años menor que su compañera.

—Con razón mi hermano se encariño contigo, tienes una sonrisa muy bella—dijo Jenna viendo a la joven que era espectadora de cada una de sus palabras.

—Hace tiempo que no experimentaba una sonrisa sincera, había olvidado lo que se siente sonreír— menciono la peli rosa dejando la expresión feliz que había optado en un breve momento.

___—_No puedo creer lo que escucho, es imposible que Sakura hable de esa forma, que los movimientos de sus facciones sean esos. No es real todo lo que estoy viendo, es una falsa ilusión creada por mi mente. Me estoy volviendo loco, debo irme y romper los lazos que me unen a esta aldea. —pensaba un pelinegro alejándose del parque en paso silencioso.

— ¿ Qué era para ti mi hermano? —pregunto la castaña observando el cambio de colores en el cielo.

—Él era para mi, un amigo, un hermano, la persona mas importante que nada en este mundo—respondió, su mirada se poso en el piso de cemento.

—Ya no ocultes la verdad, dime todo lo que sepas del pasado, dímelos—u curiosidad era tan grande, tan ambiciosa que no se daba cuenta que sus palabras herían a Sakura.

—Es algo que no te incumbe, algo que no debes saber y que nunca sabrás—contesto finalmente, para irse a la salida de Konoha.

___—_No soy capas de ser alguien mas en esta vida, si sigo aquí lo mas seguro es que ellos, los que son mis compañeros se transformen en mis amigos, no lo puedo permitir, no puedo dejar que esta muralla formada en mi interior desaparezca, no puedo dejar que mi corazón de cristal se desborone mas de lo que ya esta, solo vivo y viviré por Kai. Esa niña tan parecida a le también debo apartarla, tal vez lo mejor sea desaparecer de esta aldea y continuar sola en este mundo hasta que pueda liberar a Kai._—_caminaba a la salida de Konoha, sus pasos ligeros llenos de gracia la transformaban en un ángel muerto por su cara triste.

Ambos, una peli rosa y un pelinegro caminan de diferentes direcciones a un mismo destino, el peso de su cuerpo es soportado por sus pies. Uno lleva una mochila en la espalda, no se atreve a ver hacía atrás, mantiene la mirada gacha.

La joven no lleva nada, dando la apariencia de solo estar paseando por la aldea.

—Esto será el adiós a esta villa tan esplendorosa—dijo en voz apenas audible, sus ojos verdes veían la luna llena que se alzaba imponente sobre el cielo negro. La luna era tan bella, la llevaban a un viaje hacia el pasado. Su mente la guiaba a sus recuerdos, a lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Flash back:

_Escuchar:en youtube Claymore OST - 17 - Kokoro no Kizuato_

_—Kai, ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? —pregunto Moka viéndolo fijamente._

_—Por que para mi Moka-san es una gran persona, es la mejor amiga que e tenido en la vida— respondió dándole una sonrisa._

_— ¿No te da miedo que te traicione? — Pronuncio las palabras con sumo cuidado._

_—No, no me da miedo por que yo confió en Moka-san, se que jamás me harías daño, después de todo somos amigos, estamos unidos por un lazo de amistad que nada en el mundo podrá romper—le dijo inspirando confianza en la pequeña._

_—Tanto confías en mi, eres la mejor persona que e conocido en mi vida, eres mi modelo a seguir—expreso viéndolo a los ojos, examinaba con su mirada cualquier indicio de inseguridad._

_—No solo es confianza si no también el echo de que Moka-san es mi primera y única amiga en toda la vida. —Contesto el niño viendo la luna escarlata de la noche._

_—Ya me tengo que ir o si no mi señor padre se enojara, nos vemos Kai. Adiós. —dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida._

_—Adiós Moka-san, adiós—devolvió el saludo a su amiga y se fue caminando rumbo a su aldea, rumbo a su hogar._

_Ambos niños se fueron a sus hogares, a sus casas._

Fin del flash back.

En el camino de la peli rosa se encuentra desde lo lejos a Sasuke su supuesto enamorado. Fija su mirada a la espalda de chico, en donde ve una mochila. Se da cuenta de las intenciones de este.

_—El rumbo que toma es a la salida de la aldea, la mochila que carga, parece como si se fuera a ir de…la aldea, imposible no puedo creer que quiera jugar al vengador, el no sabe el verdadero sufrimiento de la vida. No puedo permitir que abandone la amistad y que se suma en la soledad, por que tal vez para mi no haya salvación pero para el si la hay._ _—_Piensa Sakura mientras se acerca al muchacho.

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche fuera de tu casa? —pregunto Sasuke sorprendido por haberse encontrado a su compañera, en ese lugar.

— Por qué para salir de la villa uno debe pasar por este lugar—respondió la peli rosa.

—Ya es de noche mejor vete a tu casa—le ordeno a su compañera sin atreverse a verla a los ojos.

—¿Te vas cierto? —pregunto esta ves Sakura viéndolo a los ojos, aunque lo negara se sentía mal por el echo de que Sasuke se fuera.

—Deja de meterte en mis asuntos—respondió secamente el ojinegro.

_—Jamás imagine ver a Sasuke de esta manera, si no hago algo se ira, ¿pero que?, no debe sospechar quien soy, la única manera será humillarme a mi misma_**_—_**pensaba Sakura viéndolo a los ojos mientras secretamente hacia un jutsu para que le salieran lagrimas cristalinas.

—Te necesito, si tú te vas, será como estar sola, yo te amo Sasuke-kun, por favor no te vallas—le dijo, sus ojos se llenaron de falsas lagrimas cristalinas, esas lagrimas falsas era las que añoraba.

—Eres una verdadera molestia—contesto Sasuke caminando hacia la salida dejando a Sakura detrás de él.

—¿Qué ocurre?, no me puede pasar esto a mi, no debo mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que hechizan a cualquiera, que digo no, será mejor irme-

—Si te vas gritare-dijo la kunoichi con voz firme pero con duda. Los arboles que los rodeaban guiaban el viento a sus cabellos.

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke se alcanzo a situar detrás de la joven.

—Sakura…gracias—expreso para darle un golpe en la nuca que la dejo inconsciente. La alzo con sus brazos, sorprendiéndose por el ligero peso de la peli rosa. La recostó sobre la banca que quedaba mas cerca.

—Adiós Sakura y gracias—dijo para alejarse caminando rumbo a un lugar desconocido para él.

—_Hay cosas que no comprendo de ti, cosas que al parecer solo son una ilusión que quiere engañarme, parece real pero creo estar seguro que no lo es_— sus pasos lo alejaban cada vez mas, ya había escogido un nuevo destino.

La luna era testigo de aquella despedida, y de la joven que dormía en el banco blanco, la joven que se sumergía en sus sueños más bellos.

Flash back:

_Escuchar: en you tube Claymore OST - 32 - Fukaki Mori no Naka_

_—Ya me voy padre—hablo una niña pequeña, en frente suyo estaba un hombre que imponía autoridad._

_— ¿Ya terminaste con tu entrenamiento? —pregunto con voz firme, demostrando que el era la autoridad._

_—Si señor padre, me gustaría salir a ver y a observar—contesto sin bajar su mirada fría._

_—De acuerdo pero mañana tu entrenamiento comenzara a las 3 de la mañana—dijo para terminar la conversación. Se alejo de su hija sin preguntarle como estaba._

_—Si padre—respondió con respeto para marcharse de su cas y dirigirse rumbo al bosque en donde cierto castaño la esperaba._

_Caminaba ágilmente por los arboles negros, sus pasos eran delicados, parecían como si flotaran a cada zancada que daba._

_A unos 10 metros de distancia se encontraba un lago rojo como la sangre de una herida recién hecha, al lado del lago crecían flores negras, sin otro color que destacara de ellas._

_—Moka-san, que bueno que ya llegaste—la recibió con una bella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro._

_—Hola Kai—saludo la niña a su amigo para luego posarse a un lado de él._

_—Te veo un poco fatigada Moka-san,¿ tu papá te exige de mas en los entrenamientos? —pregunto a su compañera, veía como ella se preparaba para darle una respuesta._

_—No se a que te refieres Kai, simplemente me dijo que mi entrenamiento comenzaba a las 3:00 am—le respondió evitando su mirada acusadora._

_—Deberías reclamarle no es justo, apenas eres una niña en pleno crecimiento—expreso su disgusto._

_—No es nada comparado con el invierno Kai—menciono alejándose de su amigo._

_— ¿A donde vas Moka-san?—pregunto Kai viendo como se alejaba._

_—Oí que mi padre me gritaba, será mejor que nos veamos otro día. Adiós Kai. —le dijo por ultimo._

_—Adios Moka-san—contesto de igual manera para alejarse del lago._

Fin del flash back.

Despertó un poco agitada para encontrarse con los ninjas que normalmente cuidaban la entrada.

_Ese sueño había sido hermoso, sin duda para ella esa era la despedida perfecta, el adiós perfecto…_

_Un adiós de un compañero y otro adiós de un amigo…_

************************************************************

**Acontestar reviews:**

chibi-gaarita: Gracias me siento alagada y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.

LaaaRiZziiX-chan :Gracias y lo de imperio nipon soy yo, de echo original mete sola subiría la historia en dos paginas pero mi prima hizo de las suyas y solo por cumplir la subo en las otras.

nukire : me alegra que digas que parece magia ya que yo pienso lo mismo, la magia es mi tema favorito.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi: las yuyubas si existen, nacen en china y pues si acertaste la jefa es la muerte

elenah uchia: gracias por el beso yo igual te envió uno

Priscila Cullen 1410:Es cierto en si odio a sasuke pero ni modo que lo pusiera luego luego rendido ante ella.

setsuna17:gracias, espero y te aya gustado


	16. Amor maternal

**_Capitulo 15: Amor maternal_**

Una kunoichi observaba el horizonte, a lo lejos un grupo de ninjas se apresuraban para traer de vuelta a su amigo, para traer de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke.

Ella solo se quedo parada, sin hacer nada, sus ojos miraban a la nada, sus brazos estaban colocados a los costados y sus piernas se encontraban en posición de firmes.

Esa tarde se veía sin algún brillo en especial, no había nada que hiciera lucir a la aldea, solo se veían cara llenas de tristeza, por la perdida de familiares y en algunos casos la perdida de un amigo.

Sakura dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa de sus "padres", no había ido a dormir lo mas seguro era que le reprocharan. A ella no le importaba eso, después de todo ellos no eran nada de ella.

Sus pasos son cortos a comparación de los que da cuando parece alegre, su semblante era el de una niña triste pero con esperanza, pero ella sabía que esa expresión era falsa.

_—De que sirve tener tanto poder si al fin y al cabo resulto ser una inútil; de que sirve ser yo si no tengo a Kai que me guie por el camino del bien. Sin él la amistad no tiene valor alguno para mí, solo me interesa cumplir mi misión—_pensaba la joven mientras caminaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando sus pies la guiaron al bosque, no se dio cuenta de que cada vez se alejaba más de la aldea.

Guiada bajo su instinto salto a la copa de un árbol, la vista que ofrecía era bella, alcanzó a distinguir los movimientos lejanos de cada salto realizado por sus compañeros que recientemente habían salido de misión.

Tomo la decisión de seguirles el paso, no se le dificultaría darles alcance, eran demasiado lentos comparados con la velocidad a la que podía viajar.

Tomo un rumbo distinto, pero que al fin y al cabo la llevaba al mismo destino que a ellos.

Los arboles dejaron que ella les pisara, no se quejaban ya estaban acostumbrados; siempre habían sido utilizados de alguna manera pero se sentían augusto de que los pasos de la niña fueran tan precisos y delicados. No dejaban huella alguna de dolor.

El viento escaso mecía los cabellos cortos de la peli rosa, le daban un aire angelical, pero por la expresión en su fino rostro le daba la apariencia de una muñeca.

Se detuvo, se había dejado de mover, a cierta distancia pudo observar como Chouji se quedaba atrás para combatir con uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru.

Su mirada color jade no dejaba que ningún detalle se le escapara, la velocidad de cada contrincante era lenta, por lo tanto seguir la batalla no le resultaba difícil.

Había pasado poco menos de 15 minutos, ambos combatientes estaban agotados, Chouji estaba a punto de tomarse la última de las tres píldoras que tenía.

Tanto su velocidad, como su fuerza aumentaron, pero pudo notar algo anormal en su chakra.

_—Esta energía es diferente al chakra natural de Chouji, si mis cálculos no fallan, morirá en combate, debo ayudarlo, no es por que me importe pero tampoco puedo dejarlo morir, Kai me odiaría por ello—_su mente trabajaba rápidamente tratando de ayudar a su compañero.

Uno callo al suelo, su cuerpo ya no daba signos de vida, mientras que el ninjas de Konoha seguía en pie pero a punto de fallecer.

Una mariposa negra disfrazada de un azul apareció a un lado del chico, le guiaba a una señal que sus compañeros dejaron para él.

Sin darse cuenta la pequeña mariposa desapareció para introducirse en su cuerpo ahora delgado. La energía vital comenzó a regenerarse así dándole otra oportunidad de vivir.

Sakura comenzó a levantarse para darle seguimiento a los demás shinobis de la Hoja, en un minuto ya se encontraba a dos metros de distancia.

Otro ninja del bando enemigo se puso a atacar a sus compañeros. Sus ataques consistían en un tipo de poder basado en los arácnidos. A sus ojos la telaraña que lanzaba podría romperse de un solo tirón si concentraba un poco de chakra en todo su cuerpo.

Esta vez Neji fue el elegido para luchar contra el hombre de varios brazos; si analizaba la situación Neji tenia un 48% de resultar vencedor y un 52% de perder contra aquel tipo.

Los porcentajes no estaban a favor del gennin de la Hoja, tendría que ver el momento adecuado de ayudarlo, si no podría perder la vida en combate.

Ellos lo único que querían era recuperar un amigo, ella comprendía ese sentimiento, solo por eso los ayudaba, sabía lo que se sentía perder aquel lazo tan importante en la vida de uno.

_—Solo lo hago por que es difícil la situación por la cual pasan, solo por eso. No podre quedarme mucho tiempo en este mismo escenario, lo mejor será darle mi ayuda en este momento. —_junto sus manos en el suelo, una cierta cantidad de chakra corría como un rio invisible dirigido al joven de ojos blancos. En caso de estar a punto de perder la vida esa energía le ayudaría a conservarla hasta recibir ayuda médica.

Se alejo, sabía que con eso bastaba para ayudar al niño genio de su generación. Todos tenían un pasado, a veces era feliz, otras veces no lo era.

Una pequeña ayuda era lo que les daría para recuperar a Sasuke, lo demás dependía de su fuerza de voluntad.

Pero sin duda todo lo hacia por Naruto que para ella era lo as cercano a Kai, su forma de hablar era muy parecida a la de él. Naruto no debía sufrir la perdida de un amigo, es por eso que ella había decidido darles a todos una oportunidad mas.

El espeso bosque parecía no tener fin, pero sabía que pronto les daría alcance a los miembros restantes del equipo de rescate.

Llego justo a tiempo para ver el turno de Kiba Inuzuka, el chico de cabellos castaños. Tenía el presentimiento de que no necesitaría su ayuda, pero por si acaso le brindo a Akamaru un poco mas de energía.

Se alejo del próximo enfrentamiento para darles alcanze a los otros dos que todavía seguían en el camino que los guiaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que otro ser se dirigía a ayudar al enemigo, fueron pocos los segundos que pasaron, cuando el hombre de cabellos blancos llego, se dio cuenta de que pronto el enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Naruto sería inminente. Ella no podría ayudarlos, ya que todo dependía del rubio.

Shikamaru se enfrento a la mujer, mientras que el Uzumaki seguía al otro que se había llevado a Uchiha con él.

Otras energías que se sentían lejanas venían, si no se equivocaba eran enviados para ayudar a sus compañeros, ya no tenía nada que hacer, era hora de marcharse de regreso a la aldea, si no podrían sospechar de su ausencia.

Antes dejo un clon para que les ayudase en lo que fuera sumamente necesario, pero lo mas importante seria mantenerla informada acerca del desenlace de esa misión.

Fue cuando un extraño presentimiento la invadió, puso sus manos en el pecho como queriendo proteger lo que quedaba de su corazón.

Los espiritus que vivían en el bosque tenían algo que contarle, una confeción que tal vez le quitaran un peso de ensima o todo lo contrario. Por que ellos sabían que aunque ella dijera que no eran sus amigos, aquellos shinobis habían sido protegidos con el cariño de su corazón de cristal.

Saco su daga de un bolsillo que no se notaba a simple vista, esa daga que consigio hace un tiempo. El cristal del arma resplandecía un tono blanco y puro, como el brillo de la luna blanca. Su resplandor era diferente al del relicario que le había obsequiado a Jenna la hermana menor de su adorado amigo.

Recordaba como es que ese objeto dorado como las estrellas y como el sol había llegado a sus manos en ese entonces pequeñas.

Flash back:

Escuchar: en youtube tsubasa chronicle soundtrack-12

_— ¿Quién anda aquí? —pregunto una niña de aproximadamente cinco años de edad._

_Su pequeña boca no emitía ruido después de la pregunta formulada, su cuerpo no se movía del sitio en el que ella se acomodo hace unos minutos._

_Tan solo hace un rato que el entrenamiento con su padre había acabado; había ido al lago a entrenar bajo la luna roja._

_Esa noche no se reuniría con Kai, pero para ella era costumbre moverse con toda libertad entre las aguas de tonalidad rojiza, ese era su entrenamiento, eso la ayudaba a relajarse._

_Un resplandor de color verde rodeo el claro de un instante a otro, una mujer de cabellos verdes apareció de la nada, sus ojos eran de un color entre el azul y el verde. Era sumamente bella, se paro en el lago._

_— ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? —le pregunto con una cara sin sentimientos, parecía una niña sin piedad._

_La extraña mujer no hablo, solo comenzó a acercarse mas a la niña. Comenzó a flotar delicadamente sobre el agua y se impulso hacia Moka._

_—Eres una niña muy bella—le dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la joven._

_—Gracias pero eso no fue lo que te pregunte—le contesto, no de una forma cruel si no mas bien delicada._

_—Pequeña niña no te desvíes del camino, va a ser duro. Solo vine a darte un obsequio—le respondió con amor y ternura. De su vestido color blanco saco un relicario dorado, lo puso en las manos de la pequeña._

_Moka agarro el obsequio y lo estrecho contra su pecho .Esa extraña le provocaba cierta confianza._

_—Considéralo la forma de proteger al pequeño Kai—le dijo para alzar su rostro y sonreír._

_—No comprendo a lo que te refieres—no supo el por que le hablaba como si la conociera._

_—Podría ser un obsequio para el niño—fue lo ultimo que le dijo, para desaparecer de ese lugar, dejando a la niña sola con un objeto resplandeciente._

_Fin del flash back._

Los espíritus de aquel bosque la guiaban al lugar donde su vida comenzó.

No sabía el por que se dejaba llevar por esos seres, solo corría a gran velocidad hacia su antiguo "hogar".

No sabia describir el sentimiento que en esos instantes invadían su cuerpo, parecía que le indicaban que pronto descubriría algo que cambiaria su vida, para bien o para mal.

Ese día en el que se le fue entregado el relicario, fue para ella mágico, esa extraña mujer le sonrió de una forma la cual ella quería aprender.

A la velocidad con la cual avanzaba la llevaría rápido al bosque de la muerte fría, no sabía por que pero sentía un poco de emoción al volver.

_— ¿_Para que quieren que vayamos allá?_ —_pregunto a lo que parecía ser la nada, pero ella sabía que había alguien que la escuchaba.

Nadie contesto a su pregunta, aun así ella no volvió a preguntar tarde o temprano descubriría de qué trataba el asunto por el cual se armaba tanto alboroto.

Pasaron dos horas desde que había partido, desde que había dejado a sus compañeros luchando por rescatar a un amigo.

El camino que hasta ahora siguió se vio llegando a su fin. Paro en la cima de un árbol, desde él podía ver una pequeña aldea, esta estaba rodeada por montañas, altas que en la cima eran cubiertas por nieve.

Cerca se encontraba un bosque de color negro, tanto los arboles como las flores y las plantas. Desde ese lugar pudo observar que la aldea seguía siendo un lugar feliz como lo era hace tan solo unos siete años.

Se acerco a un pequeño laguito de agua cristalina, de repente pequeños seres empezaron a salir del agua. Sus figuras eran como la de pequeños hombrecitos desfigurados, como si los observara desde atrás de un vaso de agua.

Uno de ellos alzo sus manitas hacia la joven, ella dejo que le agarrase la mano. Al momento de que se realizo el contacto físico la apariencia de ese ser que no pasaba los veinte centímetros cambió.

Los demás que lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo, sus figuras deformes se hicieron mas claras; pudo ver que los ojos de aquellos enanitos eran negros, nariz un poco grande para su tamaño, de complexión rellenita.

_—_ ¿Qué sois vosotros?_ —_pregunto viendo la transformación de aquellos extraños hombres miniatura.

_—_Somos los duendes acuáticos_—_respondieron a coro sin dejar de mirarla.

_—_ ¿Qué quieren de mí?_ —_los vio con decisión. No sabía que seres así existieran en este mundo.

_—_Debemos contarte algo que se a mantenido en secreto_—_dijo uno de ellos viendo con lastima al ser que tenía la vida mas desdichada que la de cualquier persona en el mundo.

Los escuchaba atentamente, no quería perderse detalle alguno de esa verdad que querían contarle.

_—_En primer lugar, se te será revelada una gran verdad que podría afectar tu vida para siempre_—_hizo una breve pausa para indicar con un gesto al compañero de la derecha que continuara por él.

_—_Hace aproximadamente 12 años que tu vida comenzó en este mundo, y con ella comenzó tu desdicha de no ser querida por tu propia madre_—_relato con voz alta y cantarina.

_—_ ¿La pregunta es el por que te odiaba?_ —_continuo otro dándole a entender que cada uno de los presentes hablaría en determinado tiempo.

_—_ ¿A que se refiere con eso?_ —_no pudo evitar preguntar, esa pregunta siempre rondo por su mente, siempre se pregunto el por que su madre la odiaba.

_—_Todo comenzó con la llegada de su señor padre a la casa principal de los Akira, era una noche fría…

Flash back:

_—Riuk, en donde estabas me tenías muy preocupada—eso no era un pregunta por parte de una mujer de tez morena y ojos jade, sus cabellos eran rizados de color anaranjado._

_—Eso no te incumbe, An—le respondió de la manera mas fría con la cual podía expresarse._

_—Soy tu mujer por lo tanto deberías avisarme cuando salgas—le dijo con voz gélida como el hielo, daba miedo a todos menos al hombre._

_Un llanto proveniente de la capa oscura del hombre pelirrojo alarmo a la mujer. Se acerco con lentitud y sin que su marido le reprochara saco un bulto que se encontraba oculto por debajo de la capa._

_Con manos temblorosas quito la manta que cubría a una pequeña niña recién nacida. Los cabellos de la bebe eran rosados, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes como los de un Akira, su piel era pálida._

_— ¿Qué significa esto Riuk? —pregunto An viéndolo con furia._

_—Ella es mi hija, es una Akira como nosotros por lo tanto deberá ser tratada como tal—anuncio con voz gruesa , arrebato la niña de los brazos de la mujer y se la entrego a una criada, una Akira de la rama mas baja._

_—Ni creas que permitiré que una mocosa viva en mi hogar—le dijo para darle un cachetada que no alcanzo a dar por completo._

_—No me importa lo que pienses, pero que te quede claro que de ahora en adelante esa niña será como tu hija—le respondió, la empujo y se fue a darse una ducha._

_—Ni creas que la cuidare—murmuro en voz baja para irse corriendo de la casa, necesitaba reflexionar todo lo sucedido._

Fin del flash back.

No podía hablar o moverse después de aquella verdad que se le acababa de revelar, ya sabía el por que del odio de esa mujer a la cuál solía llamar _"madre"._

— ¿Pero entonces quien es mi mamá? —pregunto con voz serena, se sorprendi del valor que demostraba, la verdad no debía darle importancia a ese asunto.

—Eso joven niña todavía no podemos decírselo, todo a su tiempo—le respondieron para luego sumergirse en el lago.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello corrió directo a Konoha, su velocidad era asombrosa, en una hora ya estaba en casa de los Haruno.

Simulo como si siempre hubiera estado así, el clon dejado había desaparecido así que Naruto ya había regresado, estaba herido y como una niña que no sabe nada acerca de si regreso con Sasuke se dirigió al hospital.

Ahora que sabía esa gran verdad podría buscar a su verdadera madre, claro después de que su cometido fuera cumplido, y si es que ella sobrevivía.

Sin darse cuanta ya se encontraba en la recepción al lado de Ino, camino por el pasillo, para luego entrar a la habitación donde reposaba su compañero de equipo.

_—_Naruto_—_susurro a su compañero que se encontraba vendado de pies a cabeza, a su lado se encontraba Shikamaru.

Después de una breve charla salió del hospital a la salida se encontraba Jenna esperándola.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto a la peli rosa.

—No te incumbe—respondió para acelerar el paso y dejar a la niña a varios metros atrás de ella.

Heredo el carácter de su padre, o al menos parte de el. Los ojos igual y el cabello debía ser una mezcla entre su madre y su padre.

_Ahora tenía una razón mas para vivir, primero rescataría a Kai…_

_Después buscaría a su madre, por sin sabría que se siente tener amor maternal…_

_No sabe lo que el destino le prepara pero no se dejaría vencer por él…_

*****************************************************************************

**_A responder reviews:_**

Dayana Uchiha:me agradaron e incluso en el futuro puede que aparesca un capi donde una de esas canciones esten.

chibi-gaarita:pues si es largo tu crees que puede llegar a los 30 capis e incluso mas, y si tengo otros fics si, si tengo pero hay uno que no me gusta y pienso borrar.

: bueno gracias por todo , me alagas y pues con ello me pongo feliz.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi:lamentablemente sasuke se va pero tal vez sakura no, no te creas ella no se va por lo pronto.

Priscila Cullen 1410: si es cierto cuando escribi esa parte me enoje pero pronto o en el futuro sasuke sufrira, ñacañacaña

setsuna17: sabes algo lo raro es que me cuesta trabajo escribir cosas felices y eso que no soy emo, gracias por el apoyo me anima bastante.

LaaaRiZziiX-chan: si es cierto e visto que muchos hacen eso, pero gracias.

sin mas me despido, pero antes

no me veran aqui por dos semanas e incluso mas, es que me voy de vaca y pues no se si pueda escribir otro capi.

y es por eso que este capi fue de 7 hojas un nuevo record ya que normalmente la ago de 4


	17. Nieve negra

Antes de que comienzen les quiero decir que uno de mis fics lo voy a borrar pero la idea original sguera en pie ya que lo pienso mejorar, hablo de el fic: "MI SUEÑO ES SER LIBRE DE LA MALDICION"

No me agrado la forma en como iba quedando haci que lo volvere hacer con un nuevo titulo:

"LA BAILARINA DE FUEGO"

"LA MALDICION DE SUREN"

la idea esta basada en una de mis historias favoritas, y pues esos dos titulos, son uno de ellos el posible que llevara el fic.

pienso escribir el prologo pero primero pienso terminar esta historia.

agradesco su atencion.

**_Capitulo 16: Nieve negra_**

_(Escuchar: tsubasa chronicle soundtrack-19)_

Dos años han pasado desde el día en que una gran verdad fue revelada ante sus ojos, una pena mas y una pena menos, pero lo primordial era salvar al pequeño niño que la hizo cambiar tiempo atrás, que la hizo cambiar para bien, ser una persona diferente con nuevas metas.

Ya no era la niña que obedecía todo lo que su padre dictaba, ya no era el orgullo del clan al cual jamás debió pertenecer.

Ese día era el encuentro, era el día en el cual podría ver a Kai, podría volver a ver sus ojos negros como el carbón y sus cabellos castaños. Aquel que le daba energías para continuar con vida.

Ahora se encontraba en una habitación, el color de las paredes era gris, los pocos muebles que había no tenían signos de vida. La colcha de la cama era negra y la almohada era blanca. También se encontraba un armario, su aspecto era apagado, colgado en la pared había un espejo pequeño.

La habitación de la joven de cabellos rosados tenia un sistema con el cual a la vista de los demás era una habitación colorida y llena de vida.

El reflejo de la ventana le devolvía la imagen de una joven de estatura media, ojos verdes, cabello rosa chicle, su cuerpo daba la apariencia de una niña. En pocas palabras no estaba completamente desarrollado.

Con una de sus manos pronuncio unas palabras y coloco una diminuta esfera blanca en su cuello, al momento del contacto su cuerpo se transformo por completo.

El cuerpo de niña despareció para mostrar el de una joven de figura esbelta, era alta, su piel era blanca y lisa, su rostro se volvió mas fino; la belleza de todo su ser era digno de un dios, con largas piernas torneadas, sus pechos eran del tamaño perfecto, Por ultimo unos labios de un tono rosado que la hacia verse divina.

Pero lo que mas destacaba era que su belleza era fina y delicada no era ostentosa como normalmente era la figura de varias mujeres, con grandes pecho y caderas muy marcadas, no simplemente su figura tan simple como la naturaleza, como los elementos que se moldean.

Un simple jutsu bastaba para que la imagen de esa bella joven desapareciera y fuera sustituida por la imagen de una jovencita, la imagen que todos veían como la verdadera Sakura.

El por que no se mostraba como era realmente es bastante sencillo, no le gusta llamar la atención, solo la retrasarían en sus planes, por si fuera poco el problema que adquirió hace un año con su cabello fue el principal motivo de cambiar lo que era.

Las noches de luna llena era el principal problema, ya que sin saber el por que sus cabellos brillaban con la luz blanca del cuerpo celeste, parecía estar tejido con gotas de roció, sus cabellos se transformaban en hilos del amanecer o al menos eso daban a entender.

El vidrio transparente de la ventana estaba un poco congelado, sus ojos color jade se posaron en el exterior, un manto blanco cubría toda la aldea, era algo un poco fuera de lo común, pero para ella solo eran mas recuerdos a su memoria.

Escucho como unos pasos se aproximaban a la puerta de su habitación, no le importo ya sabía de quien se trataba, los pies de esa persona daban pasos fuertes.

Era Jenna cuenta con unos 9 años, ella es la única que conoce quien es en realidad Sakura, ella es la hermana de Kai.

—La verdad es molesto que engañes a la gente, sobretodo con esa sonrisa falsa—dijo la castaña viéndola desde la entrada del cuarto.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabe que esos sentimientos no me importan, mejor preocúpate por tu examen para ser gennin—le respondió de una manera algo molesta pero fría como el hielo del polo norte.

—A pesar de que e estado aquí dos años nunca has cambiado tu forma de tratarme—pronuncio algo molesta por la actitud de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

—Nunca esperes un trato diferente, no esperes ser una amiga que no lo eres, tu solo eres un árbol torcido al cual no puedo enderezar, déjame empaz—respondió sin moverse de su lugar, no le importaba lastimar a la niña que la acompañaba.

—Era obvio que con una asesina uno no puede tratar—giro sobre la planta de los pies, tenia intenciones de irse.

—Cree lo que quieras, no me importa—menciono, una lagrima de color negro decoraba su mejilla.

— ¿Piensas salir con esa ropa? —pregunto señalando el vestido negro, sin mangas, el material era de seda, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

—Si e pensado en ir esta noche a cierto lugar—coloco sus finas manos en el vidrio.

—Segura que aguantaras, a estado nevando estos últimos días, si sales así te congelaras—aunque no lo admitía se había encariñado un poco con la joven.

—No, no me pasara nada, podría caminar descalza y ni un resfrió tendría—susurro por ultimo, segundos después desapareció sin dejar rastro, solo se desvaneció.

Reapareció en la oficina de la Hokage, ya estaba enfrente de la puerta, antes de entrar volvió a aplicar el jutsu, recuperando la imagen de la Sakura que todos conocían.

Después de escuchar el permiso para entrar giro de la perilla, dentro se encontraba una rubia sentada en una silla.

— ¿A que has venido, Sakura? —pregunto la rubia, conocía a su alumna y sabia que solo se encontraba en su oficina a menos de que ella la llamara, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

—Me gustaría pedirle un favor Tsunade-sama—dijo la joven ahora vestida con un abrigo que no dejaba a la vista el vestido que traía.

—Si esta dentro de mi alcance, con gusto te ayudare—le respondió a su pupila con una sonrisa.

—Es respecto a mi familia, usted sabe que los Haruno no son en realidad mis padres y me gustaría ir a visitar a mi verdadera familia, ¿me daría el permiso? —menciono para terminar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—De acuerdo, espero y algún día me digas o me presentes a esa familia a la cual no le mencionas a nadie—dijo por ultimo. Sus ojos observaban como la peli rosa se alejaba, solo alcanzo a escuchar un gracias

Se dirigía lejos de la aldea, a un lugar temido por muchos, no le importaba.

En otro sitio mas específicamente en la academia una joven de 9 años salía con la banda en su cabeza que la catalogaba como ninja, ella no era una genio pero tampoco era débil, eso lo admitía jamás tendría el poder que tenia la peli rosa, era algo imposible, ella misma le conto que durante una temporada sello sus poderes pero que por culpa de su hermano los recupero.

—Jenna-chan, se me olvido decirte algo muy importante—la llamo Iruka-sensei, su tono de voz no era muy fuerte pero era alto.

—Mande usted—respondió con educación, era algo que los adultos reconocían de ella.

—Mañana nombrare a los miembros del equipo al cual vas a permanecer, y a su tutor, así que mañana te espero con el resto de los alumnos a las ocho de la mañana—le mostro una sonrisa a la cual le respondió con un gesto de afirmación, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa de los Haruno los cuales amablemente la acogieron.

Durante esos dos años se acoplo al ritmo de vida de los habitantes, ya no era una desconocida, ya nadie la miraba como bicho raro y es que era de esperarse, era como un niño, rara vez se veía como niña.

Lo único que sabían de su conexión con la joven medico era que se conocieron en un festival, nadie había logrado sacarles la verdad a ambas jóvenes.

Lo que realmente era raro para ella es que una vez al mes Sakura la entrenaba, descubrió el poder del relicario, era como un escudo que la protegía cuando ella lo deseara, cuando un peligro asechaba una luz dorada la envolvía y no dejaba que nada la lastimara.

Con el tiempo también podía enviar el rayo dorado para proteger a otro a menos de 200 metros.

Los entrenamientos de la peli rosa le resultaban extraños, solo le ordenaba sentarse en el césped y relajar la mente, ella siempre le decía que debía aprender a utilizar la energía de las plantas.

—_Este es un don que pocos saben dominar, requiere paciencia y fortaleza. Imagina un campo de peonias, imagina sus colores, disfruta de la vista y deja fluir esa energía atreves de tus manos, relájate y abre la mente_—esas palabras eran las que siempre repetía, también como olvidar lo que decía acerca del momento indicado para entrenar ese extraño poder.

—_La mejor forma de entrenar esta energía es a la luz del amanecer y el atardecer, sus rayos son ricos en esta fuente, con ello podrás desarmar a quien tu quieras e incluso podrás hablar con la naturaleza_—esas palabras las decía con calma, y aunque solo la entrenara de ves en cuando, ella iba a entrenar por su cuenta, ya era capaz de mover un palillo de madera sin tocarlo y sin utilizar nada de chakra.

Esa energía era el _qi, _no solo podría usarlo para desarmar, en caso de que su chakra se agotase podría transformar el _qi_ en la energía para crear jutsus.

En un lugar más alejado se encontraba una joven con un vestido negro de seda, no tenía nada que le cubriera sus pies, ese mes callo una nevada en todos los países, era un mal presagio.

Había llegado a un pueblo, parecía abandonado, pero lo que llamaba mas la atención era que la nieve que caía era diferente, no era blanca como las nubes.

Flash back:

_(Escuchar:19 -Hiou Shizuka's Theme- Vampire Knight Original Soundtrack)_

_—Hace frio—comento una niña de unos tres años, su mirada se dirigía a un hombre alto de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes._

_—Escucha Moka, eres una niña con gran talento, por lo tanto no te quejes, algún día serás la mas poderosa y un poco de nieve no te vencerá—el padre de la niña había decidió ponerle un entrenamiento de resistencia, era el momento de agradecer a la nevada de invierno._

_Era bastante triste ver un bosque con los arboles como el color del carbón, ahora ya no tenían las hojas negras, pero aun así no cambiaban, pequeños copos negros caían en el entorno, caían sin cuidado de no tocarla, el agua se había congelado ahora eran como espejos rojos que decoraban la zona._

_El hombre dejo a la niña a la mitad del bosque, no le dejo alimento, ni abrigo, solo traía puesto un pescador negro y una blusita de tirantes de color gris, era lo único que la cubría, sus pies tampoco tenían donde resguardarse del frio, su padre le indico que no volviera a casa hasta que todo estuviera derretido, ese era su entrenamiento._

_No protesto solo obedeció las órdenes de su señor padre, sobreviviría al cruel infierno, y mas duro ya que la nieve negra es mas fría que la blanca._

_Pasaron dos semanas y su pequeño cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al frio del paisaje, ya no temblaba, ya no se abrazaba a si misma._

_Había sido duro pero lo había logrado, sus mejillas estaban blancas por la ventisca de esa noche, su cabello estaba congelado._

_Pasaron días y el invierno se fue junto con la nieve, daba inicio a la primavera, empezaban a crecer rosas negras y claveles rojos._

_Las hojas de los arboles volvieron a crecer, podría volver a casa._

Fin del flash back.

Desde ese día el frio no le afectaba, no sentía la fría nieve, solo sentía que los copos la tocaban, era resistente y lo agradecía, podía moverse con más libertad.

Desde aquel día no volvió a ver a Kai, tenia miedo de no volver a verlo, y como todas las noche de luna llena sus cabellos brillaron, parecía que tuvieran diamantina y luego que fueran reflejado por un reflector.

Destacada de la negrura de la noche, se guio por su instinto, no lo resistía de sus pies frotaron dos cristales negros en forma de cuchillas, y con ellas entro al lago rojo, patinaba como una experta, deba giros en el aire.

Los fantasmas paseaban por el bosque, solo esa noche se veían, por el reflejo de la luna escarlata, pero no había rastro del niño por el cual a sufrido.

Entre la multitud que caminaba no hallaba al fantasma que con toda su alma deseaba ver.

Pronto se iría, y quería verlo una vez más, pero no lo vio, no llego. Se quedo viendo la luna, rogándole en silencio que le ayudara a encontrarlo.

No lo consiguió, desistió y se fue caminando rumbo a la salida de aquel bosque.

Unas sombras comenzaron a rodearla, no había escapatoria, sus ojos eran negros, el resto no podía distinguirlo.

—Ven con nosotrass—hablo una de esas criaturas.

—Yo hago lo que quiero—respondió para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro, esos seres estaban furiosos por tal acción de la joven.

_Nadie le decía que hacer, nadie le decía como actuar…_

_El invierno es como ella, y ella es como la nieve negra que cae del cielo…_

********************************************************************************

a RESPONDER REVIEWS:

**_sasusakuxnaruto_****_: _**bien no te preocues si quieres te aviso simpre que actualize

chibi-gaarita: a solo debes ir a mi perfil y al final de la hoja encontraras las historias que e escrito y lo del correo lo pondre en el perfil, ya sabes es que aqui no sale completo.

queen of the shadow:gracias te lo agradesco

Dayana Uchiha:si a mi igual de echo la idea de los enanitos surgio de un libro que lei, y pues que bueno que te agrado, a y tambien mis amigas piensan que soy emo ¬¬.

lauchiha: bien pues aqui esta la conti y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

setsuna17: lamento si te enrede, de todos modos espero que a este si le hayas entendido.

saku saku uchiha: bien garcias por el apoyo, y no me enojo por no haber comentado antes, estoy feliz que te guste.

emo-chan: bien es muy cierto salto de años,, pero tratare de llenar las espectativas de todos.

Priscila Cullen 1410: si debo ir aclarando los puntos poco a poco amo dejar misterios, y pues ahora es el turno de los ninjas de descubrir quien es sakura.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi: de nada todas las dudas pueden pedirme que se las clare, para eso estoy aqui.

Bueno gracias por comentar, me animan a seguir y pues os quiero decir que:

merezco una regañiza lo se y donde quedaron los personajes de Naruto, sencillo están entrenando para salir en el próximo capi en el cual el héroe de anime regresa a la villa y van en busca de Sasuke, lo estoy planeando, de echo este capi iba a ser eso pero no pude resistirme a escribirlo de esta manera, en el próximo capi será la entrada oficial de los demás personajes, me comprometo a usarlos con todo respeto en todos los capis, por que ahora es el turno de ellos de demostrarle a Sakura que son sus amigos, suerte ya no los aburro espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura .


	18. Noche de estrellas

MIL PERDONES POR TARDARME, EN SERIO PERO ME ENVIARON AL CAMPO Y ESTUVO SIENDO POR ASI DECIRLO EXPLOTADA, TENIA QUE LEVANTARME A LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA E IRME CON MIS PRIMOS ACAMINAR A LOS CERROS Y LUEGO TENIA QUE COCINAR, LAVAR, BARRER TRAPEAR Y ETC.

pERO E REGRESADO.

**_Capitulo 17: Noche de estrellas_**

El viento cálido soplaba en dirección al norte, los arboles danzaban parejo a un mismo lado. El ambiente sereno termino cuando un grito hizo voltear a todos los aldeanos, o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría hubiera echo, menos ella. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y sus pensamientos se centraban en una sola cosa. En Kai.

Aquel grito pertenecía a nada más que al contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas, Naruto Uzumaki, el que se suponía que era su "amigo".

Debía emocionarse por el hecho de que hubiera llegado después de dos años de entrenamiento con uno de los Sannin. Pero ese hecho no le era importante y menos le era demasiado útil prestarle tiempo a esa llegada la cual solo la podía retrasar.

Podrían destruir la aldea y ella estaría segura que no le importaría, tenia la sangre helada, después de todo fue obligada a asesinar una familia completa el día que cumplió sus cuatro años de vida, fue algo que jamás olvidaría, la primera vez que sus manos se mancharon de un liquido carmesí, pero antes de matarlos tuvo que torturarlos para probar su kekegentai, para demostrar que ella era una Akira.

No demostró arrepentimiento alguno ese día, fue entrenada para matar y torturar, no le importaría que mataran y destruyeran a la aldea a la cual pertenecía en cuerpo pero no en alma, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer…

— ¡Sakura-chan! — gritaba un rubio, de un salto bajo de una gran columna que tiempo atrás había escalado para anunciar su llegada.

—Naruto, ¿Cómo te ha ido? —le pregunto mostrando interés en la pregunta y a la vez sonriéndole de forma simultanea, pero como siempre su sonrisa era hueca.

—Tanto tiempo y por fin e regresado y apuesto que te has vuelto muy fuerte Sakura-chan—menciono con una gran sonrisa, ella no le respondió solo se dedico a seguirle a la oficina de la Hokage.

El rubio vestía su traje color naranja, pero ahora había sustituido el azul que decoraba la chaqueta por el negro. Su color preferido.

Ella en cambio vestía un short negro, encima una falda rosa y una playera roja con el símbolo de la familia Haruno en la espalda.

Parecía que habían cambiado y madurado, pero la realidad era que la única que no maduro de toda su generación fue ella…

Caminaron juntos al despacho de la Hokage, en el camino encontraron a Ino Yamanaka quien saludo a Naruto con mucho entusiasmo y alegría.

Antes de llegar a su destino una niña de cabellos castaños se les cruzo, solo con verla la reconocieron al instante.

—Jenna-chan, es un gusto volver a verte—le dijo el rubio con una felicidad que se desbordaba de su portador.

—Igualmente, Naruto, veo que has crecido. De seguro ahora eres muy fuerte—menciono a sabiendas del enojo interno de la ninja medico que se encontraba al lado del Uzumaki.

— ¡Es muy obvio por algo soy el mas grandioso ninja nacido en la fas de la tierra! —grito el rubio levantando a la vez el dedo pulgar.

— ¡NARUTO! —un puño fue a parar directo a la cara del zorro proveniente de la peli rosa—eso es para que aprendas a comportarte y a no presumir.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, entraron a ver a Tsunade-sama donde les indico que les haría un examen para poder ver el mejoramiento de sus habilidades.

Para su sorpresa su antiguo sensei fue su oponente, la batalla fue dura pero el acoplamiento de parte de los dos compañeros de equipo era impresionante, parecía que se leyeran la mente.

Ya era la hora del atardecer y si no se apuraban perderían el combate.

—_Debo ser cuidadosa a la hora de quitarle el maldito cascabel, no debo dejar que se de cuenta de mis poderes, pero de que forma puedo conseguirlo, ¿como?_ —pensaba la joven al momento de que la imagen de Sasuke se apareció frente a sus ojos, Kakashi pensaba que caería, pero no la conocía, no sabia de lo que era capaz, de un movimiento lo desvaneció.

— ¡Bien echo Sakura-chan! —menciono en voz alta el rubio, a la vez creaba diez clones exactos de él.

Esta vez no era como cuando eran pequeños, ya no podía engañarlos tan fácilmente como en antaño y eso lo reconocía el ninja copia, sus alumnos estaban creciendo y él se estaba haciendo viejo.

Al final lograron conseguir los cascabeles engañando al ninja copia, fue algo cómico, al terminar cada quien se fue por su lado.

La joven Sakura camino rumbo al norte, a lo lejos vio la figura de la rubia que atendía la florería Yamanaka.

— ¡Hey frentona espérame! — grito para correr rumbo a la peli rosa, justo cuando iba a llegar a su lado se fijo en los ojos verdes de su compañera, le sorprendió lo que vio. Estaban muertos, no tenían nada de felicidad.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le respondió con sequedad y tristeza, ya no soportaba ser quien no era, odiaba hacerse la feliz, mas cuando ellos confiaban en ella, la apoyaban.

—_Es imposible, ¿que le ocurre?, que no ve que vengo feliz a platicar_—la mira como si fuera una extraña, de repente se da cuenta que la ha dejado sola.

_(Escuchar: en youtube To Inuyasha's love end)_

Después de aquella escena se dirigió al lugar donde muy de ves en cuando ayudaba a Jenna en su entrenamiento.

El pasto era verde, todavía quedaban algunas gotas del roció que cayo en la mañana. Los arboles le daban la bienvenida agitando sus copas con el viento. En el centro de ese exquisito lugar se encontraba la ojinegra intentando mover una roca sin tocarla y sin utilizar chakra.

—Todavía no lo logras—afirmo la aprendiza de la hokage, se acerco y sin importar las críticas como respuesta, se puso a practicar junto a ella.

Realizaba movimientos circulares, su respiración era tranquila, se movió con gracia y delicadeza, cerro los ojos y se imagino un campo de rosas negras los demás pensamientos los dejo en blanco.

Jenna veía asombrada como los arboles se levantaban y caminaban directo a ellas, sus raíces largas se habían desprendido del suelo como por arte de magia

Las gotas restantes del roció se levantaron y rodearon a la joven con el corazón de cristal, un campo de energía envolvió a las jóvenes para así pasar desapercibidas por los ojos de los habitantes de esa pacifica aldea.

Sakura se transformo en una mujer bella y delicada y con la luz de la luna sus rosados cabellos brillaban como las estrellas.

—No se como lo haces pero en verdad eres grandiosa—decía con sinceridad y asombro, intento hacerlo pero no podía, la roca se negaba moverse de su sitio.

—La razón por la cual no lo logras esta en tu interior, en tus pensamientos, y en tu fe—le dice a la niña, a la vez dejando todo en su lugar.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso? —le pregunta al no comprender lo dicho por la ninja.

—A que no dejas tu mente totalmente en blanco ya que enfocas tus pensamientos a peonias, y no a la flor que te representa en el fondo de tu corazón—menciona mientras acaricia los cabellos castaños de la joven_._

Se retiro velozmente de ese lugar tan bello y lleno de armonía. Llego a una pequeña colina, se encontraba en la parte más alta.

Su apariencia cambio a la de antes, no dejo indicios que pudieran delatarla.

—No sabía que también te gustaba este lugar, Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto a las espaldas de su compañera.

—No sabia que estabas aquí, Naruto—acoto la joven medico para sentarse en el pasto de la colina, junto sus piernas y las agarro con ambas manos.

Naruto observaba sus acciones, tal y como le dijo Ino, Sakura estaba extraña, podía ver sus ojos llenos de una tristeza que incluso él no conocía.

Imitando la acción pasada de su compañera de equipo se acerco y se sentó.

—Sabes me da la impresión que tu ocultas algo que no me quieres contar—confeso sinceramente, agacho la cabeza.

—Si algo oculto es mi problema—le respondió, dirigió su mirada al cielo nocturno, las estrellas parecían salpicadas en un lienzo.

— ¿Confías en mi Sakura-chan? —pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—No lo se—contesto sin titubear, mantenía su cabeza firme.

Pasaron cinco minutos de brevedad, pero para ambos fue un tiempo inagotable. Pero el más confuso de los dos dejo escapar lágrimas por sus ojos azules.

_(Escuchar: en youtube Hinata Theme Song )_

No comprendía por que su compañera dudaba, esa no era la Sakura conocía, o que creía conocer a la perfección. Pensó en todo el tiempo que habían convivido juntos como equipo, ella fue una de sus primeras amigas, y eso se lo agradecía de todo corazón, pero le dolía aquella respuesta dada por la joven. Tal vez y Sakura Haruno no era lo que todos pensaban.

No la veía sonreir, incluso ya empezaba a extrañar sus regaños y los golpes que recibía cada vez que se portaba mal o la molestaba.

Miro el cielo negro de la noche, las pequeñas estrellas lo iluminaban, resplandecían más que las luciérnagas, y la luna llena lucia fantástica, bañaba de un resplandor muy bello a toda la aldea.

Esa seria la noche perfecta si todo el equipo siete estuviera reunido, pero Sasuke se había ido dejándolos solos, y su compañera parecía mas distante que nunca, daba la impresión que su alma estuviera mas lejana a su cuerpo, mas alejada que el propio Sasuke.

—No importa, por que yo hare que confíes plenamente en mi, veras que podrás contar con migo para toda la vida-le aseguro levantándose y secando sus lagrimas, al final mostro una sonrisa digna de él.

—Naruto—dijo en un susurro, su compañero se alejaba, le daba tranquilidad saber que tal vez si podía confiar en él.

Flash back:

_Veia a su mejor amigo partir rumbo a su hogar, ese día lo acababa de conocer y aun así ya ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón._

_—Adios Moka-san, y gracias por confiar en mí—le dijo el pequeño niño feliz por haber encontrado a una amiga._

_—La que debe agradecer soy yo por permitirme conocer la amistad y la felicidad, gracias Kai—menciono, sonrió de una forma bella y encantadora que le daba un aspecto angelical._

_—Tienes la sonrisa más bella de todas, deberías sonreír mas a menudo— le dijo a la niña acompañándola en la felicidad mostrada._

_—Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver—le dijo al niño, sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas._

_—No llores, y te prometo que regresare, no pienso dejarte sola—la abrazo para calmarla, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a su casa._

_Agarro su mejilla donde los labios cálidos de su nuevo y único amigo besaron, se sentía tan agradable esa sensación, se sentía querida por alguien ya sabia por que vivir, sabia cual era la razón de su existencia._

_Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el espeso bosque sin vida, esperaría ansiosa la noche en que se volverían a rencontrar._

_Fin del flash back._

Acaricio su mejilla que se volvió a un tono rosado, se acordaba de la noche en que lo conoció, y en el beso que le dio.

Naruto confiaba en ella y los demás también, y aunque ella no pudiera confiar en ellos les ayudaría de forma discreta, no dejaría que murieran.

Ayudaría en la labor de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero primero terminaría su misión.

—Estarás orgulloso de mi Kai, tu confiaste en mi, ahora yo debo tratar de confiar en ellos—dijo en un susurro al viento, el cual llego a los oídos de un fantasma pequeño, mostro una sonrisa, estaba feliz por su amiga.

Se levanto del suelo y dejo escapar lágrimas negras de sus ojos, no se dejaría vencer, ya encontraría la forma de liberarlo.

La noche de estrellas era la favorita de Kai, amaba acostarse y verlas, a ella le gustaba ver la noche así por que le recordaba el día en que conoció la amistad y el cariño.

_Por que una noche de estrellas muchas veces puede ayudar a aclarar la mente…_

_Esa noche era mágica y especial…_

Bueno a responder reviews n.n:

chib-gaarita:gracias y lamento la demora pero ya regrese, espero que no te ayas aburrido con lo que escribi, pasatela bien y cuidate mucho.

00.'.Hikari.'.00: jaja a mi tambien me encanta la personalidad que le di a sakura, y en el futuro habra mas sasusaku, no te debes preocupar por ellos digamos que todavia falta pero como dentro de tres capis pondre un poquito de esa pareja.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi : gracias por el apoyo, aunque ahora me aya tardado de mas, tratare de que no vuelva a susceder, gracias por leerme.

kiuuby-chan: si supongo que esa sera la parte mas emocionante, creo, espero llegar pronto a esa parte para ver si leno sus espectativas como lectores que son.

Priscila Cullen 1410: si y aqui estoy yo para las dudas, lo que ocurre es que cambia de apariencia por que su cabello a la luz de la luna brilla y eso a ella le molesta, y la unica forma de que no brille es cambiar su apariencia casi completa.

saku saku uchiha : lamento haberme tardado, y gracias por el apoyo si puedo escribire la conti en esta semana.

cuidence y gracias por leer


	19. Los ojos de una Akira

**_Capitulo 18: Los ojos de una Akira_**

El amanecer llegaba a los cielos negros iluminándolos con elegancia y esplendor, su cálido resplandor llegaba a las montañas mas altas, a los arboles y a las plantas. Los pétalos de flores caían libremente danzando al ritmo del viento dejándose llevar a cualquier parte donde pudieran dar brillo y alegría a la naturaleza, excepto al bosque de la muerte fría.

En la aldea de Konoha se respiraba lo mas puro de la madre tierra, los niños corrían y los ninjas practicaban tratando de mejorar día a día.

En la torre de la Hokage se podían oír los gritos de Tsunade-sama, al otro lado de su escritorio se veían a dos jovencitas una pelinegra y la otra de un pelo color rosado como el amanecer.

Hace más de dos horas que discutían acerca de un paciente el cual había muerto de una forma muy extraña, parecía que solo la muerte lo hubiera tocado.

Una de las personas que se encontraban no ponía atención, se sumergía en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, sus ojos, la ventana de su alma estaban vacios.

Un mensaje de suma importancia llego a manos de la Hokage que mando llamar a al equipo Kakashi.

— ¡Nos mando llamar vieja! —llego corriendo Naruto ante la posibilidad de encontrar a Sasuke.

— ¡Naruto! —recibió un golpe por parte de su compañera de equipo.

Hace dos años y medio el otro integrante del equipo 7 se fue en busca de poder para poder cumplir su objetivo el cual era matar a su propio hermano.

—_Para que te ilusionas Naruto el es alguien que no merece la amistad que le ofreces, es una escoria, yo que daría por tener a Kai a mi lado, en cambio el abandona a su mejor amigo_— pensaba la peli rosa, no soportaba esa tristeza de Naruto por no poder encontrar a un amigo, ella sabía lo que sentía.

—Bien tengo una misión para el equipo Kakashi, esta consiste en ir a rescatar a Gaara el actual Kasekage de la Arena, a sido secuestrado por akatsuki, un grupo que se dedica a capturar a los jinchurikin—hablo con voz alta a los jóvenes presentes en su oficina.

— ¿Cómo... que Gaara? —pregunto Naruto sorprendido por lo que ocurria en ese momento.

—_Los que son como Naruto sufren el desprecio de la gente y en cierto sentido yo se lo que significa, siempre que iba al pueblo me temían me odiaban por ser quien soy, una Akira. Pero Kai siempre me protegió, con el a mi lado no me importaba nada_—veía los ojos azules de Naruto, sabía que hacer, debía ayudarlo a ser feliz por que tal vez, el llegara hacer una amigo para ella.

Después de un rato salieron de la torre para acomodar sus cosas e irse rumbo a la Arena.

— ¿A donde vas? —pregunto Jenna a la figura de lo que fue o era Moka.

—No te incumbe, mejor preocúpate por entrenar, que falta te hace mocosa—le respondió de forma fría e indiferente pero a la vez delicada como la voz de una sirena.

—_Nunca cambiara, no, ya lo hizo ya me considera mas que una intrusa, me considera como una refugiada en su lecho_—sus ojos dejaron escapar varias lagrimas, rápidamente se limpio y se fue corriendo al parque.

Sakura iba caminando rumbo a la salida donde se encontró a Naruto, ambos se sentaron a esperar a su sensei que como siempre estaba retrasado.

Naruto se empezaba a desesperar, se movía de un lado a otro, como era posible que siendo algo bastante serio se retrasara.

— ¿Sakura-chan, confías en mi? —pregunto Naruto esperando que lo de aquella noche hubiera sido una ilusión de su mente.

—No lo se, no te puedo responder—le dijo dejando muy desilusionado al rubio.

Después de la respuesta de la ninja medico no le volvió a hablar y ella no tenia intención de disculparse.

No era la culpa de ella el ser sincera, terminaría demostrándole al mundo quien era, de seguro le temerían, después de todo asesino al clan mas temido y al más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y solo tenía cinco años.

Pasó un rato cuando por fin llego su sensei, después de varios reclamos por parte de sus pupilos y la integración de Temari al grupo marcharon rumbo a la Arena.

— _¿Por qué, Sakura-chan? Que ocultas tan celosamente que no me quieres contar, soy acaso un muy mal amigo, si es así lo siento_—pensaba el rubio en silencio con la mirada gacha.

_—Lo lamento Naruto, pero no eres mi amigo, no eres más que un compañero. No puedo confiarte este dolor, no quiero tu lastima_— no se atrevía a mirarlo después de aquello que de seguro era lo mas doloroso para su compañero.

—_Que le ocurrirá a esos dos, están muy callados, nada común en ambos_—El Hatake los miraba disimuladamente.

El camino estuvo en silencio, hasta que por fin lograron ver las murallas que protegían a la aldea de la Arena.

Todos los ninjas de la aldea los veían con ojos de esperanza, por fin habían llegado sus aliados. No había duda había nuevas esperanzas.

Al momento de escuchar que el hermano de Temari estaba muy grave apresuraron el paso para que Sakura pudiera checarlo.

Al llegar observaron a los médicos apurados por salvarle la vida a un joven tendido en una cama, a su lado había una anciana que probaba diferentes antídotos, pero ninguno era efectivo.

Sakura se ofreció diciendo que era ninja medico de Konoha, todos quedaron sorprendidos lo que pudo hacer y descifrar sola, algo que ellos no habían podido hacer solos.

Después de un tiempo emprendieron la búsqueda de Gaara, al grupo se unió la anciana Chiyo ocupando el lugar de Temari.

—_Naruto al igual que Kai tiene un monstruo encerrado en su interior, comparten esos sentimientos, todavía me da rabia recordar ese día en que Kai llego llorando por ese motivo_—de sus ojos una delicada lagrima de tono oscuro como la noche salió, rápidamente la limpio.

Flash back:

_(Escuchar:en youtube Romeo x Juliet OST - Samazama na Omoi)_

_El bosque estaba negro como siempre, los arboles muertos y sin vida, solo los sollozos de un niño se oían en aquel horrible lugar._

_—Kai, ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunto una niña de unos cinco años, sus pasos eran tan delicados como si el mismísimo viento caminara._

_— ¡Moka-san! —grito el niño echándose a correr y abrazar a su amiga, no quería soltarla, ella era su mejor y única amiga._

_—Kai, ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto—tu nunca eres así, tu siempre sonríes, ¿Quién te hizo esto?¿dímelo, que yo lo mato?_

_No le contesto el castaño, mantenía su carita escondida en los brazos de Moka que lo abrazaba para calmarlo._

_— ¡Soy un monstruo, todos lo dicen! —le dijo sin dejar de llorar, no lo soportaba si Moka no estuviera ahí incluso se mataría en ese instante._

_—Kai, escúchame aquí el monstruo soy yo, ya e matado, en cambio tu no, la única que se merece esos insultos soy yo y nadie mas, que no te importe lo que digan por que yo siempre seré tu amiga, nunca te dejare solo, tu y yo, no necesitamos a nadie mas— su voz fue clara y amable, le daba palmadas en la espalda. Estaba furiosa con la gente del pueblo._

_—Juntos por siempre Moka-san—le dijo mas calmado y mostrando una sonrisa._

_—Juro que siempre te salvare, no dejare que nadie te haga daño—menciono en voz baja para sonreír con la luna como testigo._

Fin del flash back.

Apretó los nudillos con fuerza, la gente era tan cruel, en definitiva de no ser por Kai hubiera destrozado esa aldea.

_—_Llegamos, vaya y justo después del equipo de Gai—menciono Kakashi, observaba la estructura de la barrera creada por el enemigo.

Después de intercambiar puntos de vista se decidió retirar los sellos al mismo tiempo y que Sakura daría el golpe final.

_—Para que se complican la existencia solo basta hacer un hueco con algo de chakra y entrar—_se decía interiormente Sakura al momento de chocar su puño contra la roca, se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos chakras algo fuertes, supuso que uno separaría al grupo y el otro se quedaría dentro de la cueva, hizo un jutsu para entretener a sus compañeros del equipo contrario, estaba decidido ellos no interferirían en la batalla próxima.

Vieron a Gaara muerto tendido a unos metros de la entrada, habían llegado tarde, no se quedaría así, no era justo que los contenedores sufrieran de ese modo.

Naruto se fue persiguiendo a un rubio de nombre Deidara, Kakashi Hatake le siguió para protegerlo, la anciana se quedo con la peli rosa, el momento de la pelea iba a comenzar.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, mas en especifico en las profundidades de la tierra. Unos seres eran castigados con severidad, sus gritos ahogados resonaban entre las paredes de esa celda, la sangre corría como ríos caudalosos.

_—_ ¡Deben buscarla, era fácil traerla y me dicen que no quiso! —les grito—¡son unas inútiles, no se como las tolero.

No paraba de golpearlas, no tenía piedad, ¿Por qué era así?, es que acaso no tenía sentimientos.

En Konoha una niña continuaba mejorando su control de qi, pero por más empeño que le ponía no lograba mejorar ese extraño poder.

_— ¿Cómo lo hace?, no puedo conseguir mover una miserable roca, apenas puedo con una hoja seca…—_se rehusaba a rendirse por que aunque lo negara deseaba ser reconocida a la que consideraba una hermana.

_(Escuchar:en youtube 24 -Strained Engagement- ~Vampire Knight Guilty Original Soundtrack~)_

El combate contra Sasori estaba muy reñido, había conseguido romperle la marioneta, durante el golpe la ancianita Chiyo se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

Era la hora de demostrar quien era Akira a Moka, no se dejaría vencer por alguien tan débil. Empezó a acumular una luz en la palma de su mano, era un simple jutsu que dejaría a la vista su verdadera apariencia.

_—_ ¿Qué haces?, deberías rendirte, sin que mi abuelita te controle no podrás esquivar todos mis ataques y morirás_—_comento Sasori en voz alta con la intención que la peli rosa le escuchara.

_—_Rendirme, jamás, tú no sabes a quien te enfrentas, esa anciana solo estorbaba para demostrarte mi verdadero poder, estúpida marioneta—menciono con voz fría como la de una muñeca, algo que sobresalto al Akatsuki.

— ¿A que te refieres?, no eres mas que una mocosa con una fuerza bruta, ni siquiera pareces mujer—pronuncio con enfado por la osadía de las palabras salidas de esos labios que se volvieron de un tono rosado suave.

Ella no contesto a la provocación, su cuerpo iba cambiando, le creció el busto, y se estiro de forma que ahora era más alta.

Sasori de las arenas rojas estaba realmente sorprendido, esa mujer era tan… delicada… tan fina…

_—_En el pasado mi clan era temido por muchos, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlos, se decía que su poder se les fue otorgado por la muerte…_—_dijo con la cabeza en alto, sus ojos ahora eran vacios y sin luz. Basto un instante para que Sasori terminara sin dos brazos.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Como es que de repente te volviste más fuerte? —le pregunto asombrado por la velocidad mostrada ase unos instantes, en un movimiento se volvió a colocar los brazos en su sitio.

—Te llevare a un viaje al pasado donde el clan más poderoso de todos los tiempos perdió su dignidad en tan solo unos instantes—chasque sus dedos y sumergió a su contrincante en un genjutsu poderoso.

Fue tan solo un minuto para que al momento de salir sus ojos mostraran horror y un miedo muy profundo.

_—_Al momento de activar mi kekegentai, estarás acabado, un dolor te invadirá tan potente que hasta desearas estar en el infierno mismo_—_se acerco de un salto suave al enemigo y lo miro a los ojos.

— ¿Qué…me harás? —pregunto temblando de miedo, si lo que había visto era cierto, estaba acabado.

—Personas como tu no merecen vivir, pero tampoco morir—al momento de abrir sus ojos lo único que aquel hombre alcanzo a ver fue un color azul brillante y una daga apuntándole en el corazón, tan solo con verla su cuerpo ardía de dolor. Eso era estar en presencia de los ojos de un Akira, el ritual estaba apunto de comenzar, ella no planeaba torturarlo y luego matarlo, si no enviarlo al lugar donde Kai permanecía encarcelado. El ritual daba comienzo.

_Nunca te metas con un Akira y menos con sus ojos…_

_Los ojos de una Akira son realmente peligrosos…_

! CIENTO DOS COMENTARIOS!!!!!!! gracias, gracias por este gran honor

A responder reviews:

_chibi-gaarita: pues imagina a la sakura que sale en el anime, aen el cambio se vuelve mas bonita como una diosa por así decirlo, y la cancion preciossa talk vez la veas en algun capi o en el otro fic que publique._

sasusakuxnaruto: gracias me alegro saber tu opinion me hace sentir bien

kiuuby-chan: si es cierto esos dos se estan dando cuenta de lo que le ocurre a saku, y espero que tasmbien te guste esta conti n.n

saku saku uchiha: gracais por el comentario, me hace o mas bien me iluciona y pues gracias

setsuna17: gracias lo tomare encuenta

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi: si lo decifraste bien, tal vez ponga en el futuro las flores que representa a cada quien, y yo yya estoy planeando el encuentro con sasuke, espero que esta conti llene tus espectativas, igual y si pero ya veremos que pasa. Lamento haberme demorado.

Priscila Cullen 1410: si que bueno que aclare tu duda, y pues en algun capi saldra la verdad que envuelve a sakura.


	20. La mentira de una Akira

Capitulo 19: La mentira de una Akira

Sasori callo con una expresión de terror, su alma jamás estaría empaz, había sido derrotado con la mirada de una joven. Solo se escucho el ruido de su cuerpo al chocar con el piso, en su mayoría hecho añicos por el puño de la peli rosa.

Unos ojos asustados veían como ese ser caía al piso, la abuela de Sasori alcanzo a ver todo lo sucedido, jamás se imagino que esa muchacha fuera una de ellos.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba es si también la mataría a ella, de seguro mataría también a sus compañeros cuando regresaban, si era así debía hacer un intento por matarla.

Saco un pequeño kunai de entre sus ropajes, tratando de no hacer ruido empezó a levantarse. El tiempo se volvió lento y justo cuando creía que podría lograr su cometido, algo la detuvo.

— ¿Piensas matarme con eso? —pregunto Sakura desde atrás de la anciana Chiyo.

— ¿Eres una Akira? — tenia miedo, un miedo profundo, en el pasado lucho contra una joven de doce años perteneciente a ese clan, apenas había salido con vida.

—Si y no, pero te puedo decir que no debes temer, después de todo somos un equipo—menciono de manera fría y sin sentimiento alguno que no fuera la tristeza que su corazón guardaba.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? , los tuyos solo se dedican a matar y a torturar a la gente que no son uno de ellos—no podía apartar sus ojos de los de la ninja medico, la tenían hipnotizada, tenían un brillo opaco, como si ella hubiera vivido el peor de todos los males.

—No te niego que fui así, pero e cambiado, solo gracias a él— sus ojos dejaron escapar esas lagrimas negras, apretó sus puños odiaba tener que recordarlo pero simplemente jamás podría olvidarlo.

La mujer mayor se sorprendía de ver unas lágrimas así, era como si el alma de esa muchacha estuviera maldita. No era alguien común. Sabía que no debía temer por que si la hubiera querido matar ella ya no existiría.

El campo de batalla estaba destrozado por el impacto de los puños de la joven, los pedazos de una marioneta estaban esparcidos en todos lados.

Esa batalla no solo fue sorprendente, también fue terrorífica. El cuerpo de su nieto yacía tumbado en el piso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —esperaba saber que solo lo había matado, todos sabían que ese clan sabia algo mas que solo asesinar, ellos en verdad sabían torturar para toda la eternidad.

—Si lo que quieres saber es que solo lo mate, te equivocas, le hice algo mucho peor. Se lo merece por lastimar a Gaara, por lastimar a Naruto de esa forma. Así me aseguro que no lo podrán regresar a la vida, me aseguro que Naruto estará seguro—afirmó de manera fria, tal vez sus compañeros eran algo mas para ella, pero su forma de salvar podía a llegar a ser cruel y despiadada, después de todo en eso consistía su entrenamiento, matar sin algún dolor o culpa, torturar sin piedad.

— ¿Por qué les ayudas? Los tuyos solo matan a quienes no son de su clan—le pregunto, la veía a los ojos, no solo veía tristeza, también había seguridad al proteger a alguien cercano a ella.  
Sakura no dijo nada solo lloro lagrimas negras como el vacio y la nada, su mano izquierda se coloco donde su corazón se encontraba sin latir.

—Esa familia ya no existe, solo es un recuerdo el cual no es nada significativo para mí. Para ellos yo solo era un objeto, para ella mi supuesta madre solo era alguien a quien eliminar, pero una luz apareció y me hizo ver mis errores, me cambio de bando—no dejaba de agarrar su pecho y sus lagrimas corrían como unos ríos negros sin caudal.

Chiyo de la Arena no podía creer que uno de los peores enemigos de la humanidad no quisiera matarlos, que llorara sin importarle su orgullo.

Esa niña era digna de su admiración pero también de su temor, observo como su apariencia volvía a cambiar por aquella lucecita de su mano, volvió a ser la Sakura ni fuerte, ni débil.

—Bueno creo que debemos reunirnos con los demás—anuncio la anciana de la Arena para salir de un salto de ese lugar, la peli rosa le siguió el paso.

El camino fue silencioso ninguna de las dos mujeres hablaban, el rose del viento las acariciaba, los árboles entendiendo la tristeza de la ninja medico no le ponían el camino complicado.

—Disculpe pero me gustaría que lo sucedido se quedara entre nosotras—después de un largo periodo sin hablar se atrevió a comunicar el mensaje.

—No hay problema jamás hablare acerca de esto— le sonrió mostrándole su boca ya casi sin dientes.  
Llegaron en donde Naruto se encontraba llorando, a un lado de él se encontraba el cuerpo de Gaara, no se movía, estaba muerto.

Un rato después el equipo de Gai apareció en el mismo sitio, estaban agotados, el pelear contra ellos mismos fue difícil, pero al final pudieron conseguirlo.

Llego el momento en que shinobis de la Arena y unos cuantos de la hoja observaban como la anciana Chiyo ofrecía su vida a cambio de la del Kasekage.

Después de unos abrazos e intercambio de palabras amistosas los ninjas de la aldea oculta de la Hoja regresaron a su hogar.

Sakura le conto a la Hokage su lucha con Sasori de la Arena, aumentando varias mentiras a la versión original de la historia.

Ahora era un nuevo día, pronto conseguirían la información que les llevaría directo a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Haruno me gustaría hablar contigo—dijo Neji en voz alta, cerró sus ojos y con una seña le indico a la peli rosa que le siguiera.

Caminaron durante un rato sin detenerse, el bosque cada vez se volvía mas espeso, al final del sendero que habían estado siguiendo llegaron a un pequeño lago iluminado por el sol.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? —pregunto directamente a los ojos del Hyuuga, coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Esa mentira que le has dicho a la Hokage no me convence a mí, se que algo ocultas—menciono el de ojos blancos.

—Aunque no quiera reconocerlo no soy tan fuerte, así que lo que dije es verdad—le dijo en voz alta para que le quedara claro de que no mentía.

—En serio crees que no te vi, conoces mi técnica, vi como hiciste los sellos para entretenernos —contesto viéndola con furia.

La joven se quedo muda ante tal declaración de el muchacho de ojos blancos, no había tomado en cuanta las habilidades de este, era realmente una idiota.

Tanto tiempo dedicado a ocultarse y llegaba él como si nada a decirle que todo era una farsa, tenia ganas de matarlo y aniquilarlo ahora mismo.

No valía la pena seguir ocultando la verdad ante ese joven, pero debía asegurarse de que no hablase, si eso era lo que haría.

_Escuchar: en youtube Naruto Shippūden Soundtrack - Despair_

—De acuerdo tu has ganado, te contare toda la verdad a cambio de tu silencio—espero para saber si Neji se lo prometía.

—Estoy de acuerdo, paro a la vez prométeme que no será algo que perjudique a la aldea—con esas palabras término su argumento.

La joven se acerco a él y de un giro dado a su cuerpo le beso en los labios, la sangre que corría por ambas bocas caía a las manos de ambos.

El bosque comenzó a agitarse y el agua del lago empezó a crear olas circulares, las hojas verdes cambiaron de color durante un instante, cambiaron a negro, y el agua se torno roja durante un segundo.

Sus bocas se separaron, el Hyuuga se quedo asombrado por lo que había ocurrido, sus labios aun sangraban.

De repente el pasado de aquella kunochi que le había besado acudió rápidamente a su mente, como si se tratara de la película más trágica que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Veía como aquella muchacha que siempre se mostraba tan alegre en realidad era un ser miserable.

— ¿Por que me besaste? ¿Por que me enseñas todo esto? —pregunto tratando de no alarmarse.

—En primera si no te "besaba" habrías sufrido, en segunda, te lo muestro para que sepas lo que oculto, esa es o fue mi vida, ese beso también sangrante es nuestro sello de juramento—menciono sin esconder quien era, su cuerpo de nuevo cambio.

Los ojos a perlados del chico se abrieron al observar a aquella mujer tan fina y delicada, muy diferente a lo que era hace unos instantes, pero al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que todo lo que vio era verdad.

—Por favor no le digas a nadie, yo solo quiero salvar a Kai—sin pena sus ojos se soltaron a lloran las acostumbradas lagrimas negras.

—No le diré a nadie, pero solo te pido dos favores, el primero es que dejes que te ayude, el segundo es que quiero tener una lucha contigo dentro de algunos días—terminando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse de ese sitio.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tus condiciones, Neji Hyuuga— se retiro al igual que su compañero, se dirigía a casa y posteriormente a la misión que se les asignaría.

Paso un solo día, todos se encontraban preparados, pronto se reencontrarían con Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto estaba ansioso por saber donde se encontraba su amigo, su hermano. Pero le molestaba el tener que llevar a ese chico de nombre Sai en el equipo.

— ¡No insultes al teme! —grito a todo pulmón señalando al chico sonrisas.

El camino estuvo lleno de peleas e insultos por parte de dos miembros del equipo.

El tiempo corrió rápidamente, descubriendo que el espía de Sasori ya no estaba en su control. Fueron atacados y Naruto se descontrolo.

Corrieron en los túneles subterráneos de la guarida de Orochimaru, abrían cada puerta que se les cruzara en el camino, deseaban encontrar a Sasuke. Una explosión se escucho a unos cincuenta metros de donde se encontraban, al llegar al lugar vieron a su querido amigo.

—_Tanto tiempo sin verte Sasuke, tanto tiempo por el cual Naruto se a fortalecido, regresa con él no merece sufrir la perdida de un amigo_—pensaba la integrante femenina de aquel equipo de cuatro integrantes.

—_Sakura, todos estos años de entrenamiento no han logrado sacarme de la cabeza aquellas imágenes en las que tus ojos muestran infinita tristeza y agonía_—al ver a sus antiguos compañeros no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz.

Fue un tiempo relativamente corto en el que se reencontraron, tan corto que no fue suficiente para retener a Sasuke y llevárselo con ellos.

Lo más duro fue cuando el ninja traidor ataco a Naruto, de no ser por Sai igual y hubiera muerto.

Marcharon desilusionados por su fracaso, pero no se rendirían ante nada…

Dos días después del encuentro entre el equipo Kakashi y Sasuke, un pelinegro se encuentra entrenando, rayos azules rodean su cuerpo y su catana. Siente la presencia de alguien, una persona que lo ha estado observando.

Con su sharingan activado trata de ver al espía, no encuentra a nadie. Se acerca a un punto de la oscuridad, lo único que ve es a una sombra…

_Escuchar: en youtube Naruto Shippuuden Soundtrack 7-Utsusemi_

En Konoha un chavo de ojos blancos se encuentra jadeando, al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento una peli rosa lo ve.

Las gotas de sudor chocan contra el césped verde, unos pies empiezan a perturbarlo más de lo que ya esta.

—Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente—dijo Sakura acercándose a Neji, junto energía verde en la palma de su mano y empezó a curar sus heridas.

—En un segundo me derrotaste—menciono con el orgullo herido.

—Para ser fuerte uno debe tener un propósito en la vida, alguien por quien luchar—hablo, sus ojos se dirigieron al horizonte, otra lagrima negras rodo por su mejilla.

El cielo amenazaba con dejar caer grandes cantidades de agua, los árboles se mecían por el viento, y otra lágrima negra choco contra el campo verde.

— ¿Tu quisiste a Sasuke? —le pregunto dudando, parecía que ella solo se preocupaba por ese niño.

—No lo se, siento algo o eso creo, pero no se definirlo—empezó a caminar rumbo a la casa de los Haruno.

—No importa lo que haya ocurrido, le has mentido a muchos. ¿Qué crees que pensaran de ti? —esperaba la respuesta, aunque pensaba que jamás le contestaría.

—No me importa—contesto, no le miro a los ojos, pero sin duda lo dejo sorprendido.

_Solo él la descubrió…_

_Solo él se entero de la mentira de la Haruno… de la mentira de una Akira…_

*****************************************************************************  
Bueno aqui la conti, lamento la tardanza pero me la e pasado mal con las tareas de repente me llovieron, asi que si me tardo es por las tareas pero tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana cuidence...

A REPONDER REVIEWS

Katari-chan: oDIAS A kARIN... eres de las mias...sin duda alguna, pero... quien sabe que suseda, pero tomare tu opinion en cuenta n.n

emo-chan: gracias espero y este capi cubre tus espectativas, por fin alguien la descubrio...

feña: lamento haberme tardado pero espero y esto sea de tu agrado...arigato...

kiuuby-chan: gracias al principio no pensaba poner la pelea así pero deije si pongo esto a que los dejo con el ojo cuadrado... se los deje verdad ¬¬

Karina Natsumi: gracias

dokuro-asahina: gracias por tu coment y pues que se prepare narutop para que no le de el infarto!!!

setsuna17: gracias

Priscila Cullen 1410: si esa es sakura o almenos en mi mente, pense en planearlo asi de ese modo para demostrar lo poderosa que es

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi: jeje gracias siento que este capi no quedo tambien por la precion de la escuela peroespera nadamas cuando sasuke descubra a sakura... y lo de naruto como girasol le queda...

lamento la deficiencia de este capi pero ya lo mencione...

gracias...


	21. Elementos

**_Capitulo 20: Elementos_**

Va y viene, sin que nadie lo detenga, sin que nadie le estorbe en su camino; su dulce danzar es perfecto y armonioso…

Las pequeñas partículas de sangre seca se esparcen por todo el verde pasto del monte, llevándose consigo los recuerdos de aquellos que murieron en batalla.

La tierra tiembla y se quiebra como si fuese una galleta de harina del día anterior, los pájaros huyen de sus nidos. El puño de la peli rosa se estrella contra la tierra, el castaño salta sin darse cuenta de la patada dirigida a el desde el punto ciego de su ojo.

La castaña veía fascinada la batalla entre ambos ninjas, ella sabía que Moka no usaba ni el uno porciento de todo su poder, y sin embargo Neji iba perdiendo de una forma patética.

La ninja medico miraba fríamente a su oponente, se movía con agilidad y una gran velocidad. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el cielo.

—Por hoy es suficiente, tu velocidad en estas dos semanas aumentó un 0.00000000….1 %—dijo en voz alta, volteo a ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Qué gran avance—menciono el alagado con sarcasmo y enojo. La joven le miro severamente.

—El que corre rápido cae rápido, quien corre lento nunca cae…— después de decirlo se volteo a ver a Jenna.

—En pocas palabras Neji-san, ella quiere decirte que no cometas su error—sonrió ante su propio comentario, aquella joven desapareció ante la vista de los dos castañoss.

—Creo que fuiste cruel, sabes lo que a pasado—la regaño, aunque solo la había visto unas veces se le hizo mal lo dicho a la peli rosa.

—No me ha querido decir que le ocurre, ¿Por qué e de respetarla? —le pregunto al final, vio como el joven le miraba sorprendido.

Ese día termino su conversación y no volvieron a verse hasta la próxima tarde a la misma hora, a la misma rutina.

Las noticias llegaban rápido, ya se sabía que Sasuke Uchiha había matado al sannin que lo entrenaba, lo que no sabían era su paradero…

En un lugar alejado a Konoha un grupo de 4 personas se movían por los arboles de aquel inmenso lugar, dos de ellos discutían, otro hablaba con los pájaros y el ultimo pensaba en lo que dejo por su venganza.

—_Sakura, mi Sakura… ¿Cómo que mía?, me e de estar volviendo loco, aunque esta ultima vez que la vi se veía hermosa…_—soltó un suspiro de enamorado_— ¡NO!, ella no es nada para mi, solo importa mi venganza._

Nadie se dio cuanta de que les seguían muy de cerca; la chica del grupo no percibía chakra alguno en el perímetro.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura veían el perfil del chico pelinegro, le seguía el paso sin dificultad, era como sentarse nada más. Le sonrió con discreción, al parecer sentía algo por aquel joven amargado.

Decidió adelantarse un poco para medir las habilidades del Uchiha; llego a un claro, el lugar perfecto para atacar.

Coloco algunas trampas fáciles de esquivar, coloco un poco de chakra en el campo para que la chica que acompañaba a su compañero se diera cuanta de que iban a ser emboscados, aunque claro esta que se daría cuenta a un kilometro antes.

Solo faltaba el último detalle, primero un oponente digno de cada miembro del recién equipo formado, y después darle un seguro de vida al azabache. Naruto sufriría si el muriera durante el combate contra su hermano, ella sabía lo que se sentía o al menos algo parecido. Admitía que a ella también le afectaría de algún modo, no le regalaría el combate, el debía ganar con su esfuerzo, simplemente le daba una oportunidad de dejar ser un estúpido.

—Lo siento Sasuke pero algún día me lo agradecerás, eso dalo por seguro—susurro al viento de la tarde calurosa.

Junto sus manos, subió una de ellas a su boca, con sus dientes se saco sangre. Ese liquido carmesí callo a un montículo de paja, al cual añadió un pequeño grano de grava de mármol blanco, a otro montoncito coloco agua, a otro fuego y finalmente al último solo una pluma.

Dio un salto al árbol mas cercano, observo el campo de batalla y trato de no dejar nada que le delatara, cuando termino el repaso, bajo y de forma casi mágica se transformo en un pino joven.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, siento cuatro chakras a un kilometro de nuestra posición, parece que quieren atacarnos! —grito la integrante femenino.

—Zanahoria deberías callarte me has dejado sordo—comento burlesco el dientes de tiburón.

Sasuke cansado de oír discutir a sus compañeros aumento la velocidad, una vez que llegaron al campo fueron atacados por cuatro personas.

A todos les toco luchar con esas cuatro personas, uno de ellos controlaba el agua, este lucho contra Juugo, el de fuego contra Karin, el de grano contra el integrante de la gran espada.

A Sasuke le toca luchar contra a un ser realmente extraño…no lo podía atrapar ni alcanzar…

Este realmente era veloz, como si no pesara nada, como si el viento lo moviera a su gusto.

—_ ¿Qué ocurre? No por nada e entrenado, siento como si alguien solo quisiera probarme_—movía su espada con gran agilidad, tratando en vano, darle a su oponente.

La joven oculta sonreía falsamente ante los patéticos intentos de ganar una batalla que ella controlaba, ¿seria cierto que sentía algo por él?, ella esperaba que no. El perfecto rostro de Sasuke sudaba por el esfuerzo, era tiempo de parar, ya tenía lo que quería. Las personas que creó desaparecieron y volvieron a ser lo que eran, solo paja.

—Sasuke-kun, no ciento chakra alguno, mas sin embargo veo a una persona hacia allá—menciono Karin, su mano señalaba a una joven muy hermosa. Solo se veía su silueta.

—Muéstrate—exigió el pelinegro a la mujer oculta-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú nos atacaste?

Sakura no respondió a las interrogantes de su antiguo compañero, camino con delicadeza, se dirigía a donde ellos se encontraban.

Todos la veían asombrados, sabían que si caminaran a su lado se sentirían como bebes que apenas aprenden a caminar, con solo ver sus finos pies descalzos sabían que era como un ángel.

—_Lo veo y siento algo raro en mi corazón, lo analizo y no lo acepto, ya no aguantaría mas dolor y depresión_—pensaba la peli rosa sin dejar de caminar, hasta que llegó unos dos pasos al frente de donde Sasuke la miraba.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Sasuke de manera seca y fría, intentando intimidar al intruso.

—Sasuke-kun, no me reconoces—afirmo para si misma, su cara y sus cabellos estaban cubiertos por una tela negra.

Con su mano derecha retiro la seda que la cubría, dejando ver a una mujer joven de ojos verdes y cabello rosado largo, su figura suave y bien definida dejo escapar unos suspiros por los hombres, menos de uno que mantenía su orgullo en alto.

—Sakura—dijo Sasuke sorprendido por la actitud de la joven que dijo alguna vez que le amaba.

—No, no soy Sakura, no soy una imagen de felicidad, yo soy otra persona… soy quien dices y a la vez no— desapareció del lugar dejando a los cuatro dormidos en el suelo.

Una hora después de aquel lejano encuentro, todos despertaron creyendo que solo fue un producto de su imaginación.

—_Fue real o un sueño, si fue un sueño sin duda fue hermoso_—pensó el azabache sin darse cuenta.

Rápidamente paso una semana, el tiempo es incluso más veloz que el sonido…

De nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento Jenna y Sakura entrenaban, esta vez sin la presencia de Neji.

—Bien creo que lo e conseguido—menciono la castaña, dejo su mente en blanco y empezó a imaginar un cambo de lilianas, una flor con extraordinaria belleza y aroma.

Logro levantar una roca de unos 4 kilos de peso, estaba satisfecha con su esfuerzo.

Estaba realmente feliz, después de tanto practicar vio que lograba un avance, Moka no era mala maestra, la quería como una hermana.

—La paciencia es un don que no tienes, pero el sonreír de tus logros es tu mayor virtud—le acaricio su cabeza.

—Entonces luchemos, se que jamás te ganare, pero si lucho contra la mejor sabré en que mas e de mejorar—estaba emocionada, la peli rosa no se pudo negar.

Empezó el combate, la castaña a su mejor velocidad intento atinarle a su contrincante con dos kunai.

Sintió una brisa en su rostro…volteo y la vio parada viendo la puesta de sol, como si ninguna pelea ocurriera.

Acaricio su mejilla, un corte de un centímetro le adornaba la cara. Abrió sus ojos, no podía moverse, la sangre que caía en gotas al piso se levantó y la rodeo.

— ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que siento como si me succionaran el aire de mi cuerpo? —preguntaba, se empezaba a poner morada.

—Siempre que luches con alguien de mi familia, nunca debes dejar que te hagan una herida, por más mínima que sea. Si eso ocurre has perdido el combate, y no habrá forma de ganar—contesto la ninja medico. Se acerco y de una sola mirada consiguió calmarle el líquido carmesí a la joven y que regresara a sus venas.

— ¿Por qué? —estaba confusa, deseaba saber mas acerca de la peli rosa, ya que ella conocía su vida a la perfección, no era algo justo.

Los ojos verdes la vieron con suma tristeza, levanto sus manos y las vio con la poca luz que había. Las acariciaba lentamente, dejo escapar una lágrima de color negro.

—Es lo mismo que Kai me pregunto cuando entrenábamos—menciono suavemente, ya no aguantaba el dolor que traía en el pecho, se esfumo del sitio corriendo velozmente, las lagrimas no paraban de caer de sus bellos ojos.

— ¡KAI!!KAI ¿POR QUE ME ABANDONASTE? ¿POR QUE? —gritaba al cielo, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y a empaparla.

Flash back:

_(Escuchar:_ _en youtube El increible castillo vagabundo -Vals OST)_

_—Moka-san ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunto tímidamente el niño, sentía algo extraño, mientras la sangre flotaba a su alrededor._

_—Tranquilo no te hare daño, jamás podría hacerlo—menciono una niña, movió sus manitas y cerro la sangre en el cuerpo del niño-_

_—Eso ya lo se, es solo que, no se como hiciste eso—dijo Kai acariciándose el pecho y a la vez regalándole una sonrisa a su amiguita._

_—Es una técnica que mi padre me enseño, con tan solo una herida en mi contrincante estaré segura que habré ganado, de eso trata, te controlo por tu sangre—respondió, fue corriendo a donde Kai estaba, se le lanzo enzima._

_Se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición, se sentían seguros y felices, el estar juntos era especial, nadie les criticaba y podían ser ellos mismos._

_Eso era su amistad, era su tesoro más valioso, que por nada cambiarían._

_—Eres genial Moka-san—le susurro al oído, se sentía feliz, ella era su única y mejor amiga._

_—Y tu eres especial Kai, eres único en la vida—sonrió y le abrazo mas fuerte, como si no quisiera que se fuera de su lado._

Fin del flash back.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado Kai? ¿Por que? —Su llanto estaba más tranquilo y mas pausado, no dejaba de temblar.

—De que sirve tener como elementos a la sangre y al cristal negro, prácticamente invencibles, de nada ya que no puedo salvar a Kai—menciono sin pensar, sin razonar lo dicho.

El agua del cielo caía cada vez mas fuerte, creando una tormenta peligrosa, los rayos caían y los truenos retumbaban dándoles pánico a los niños pequeños.

Sakura se levanto y de la nada dejo escapar una sonrisa, acariciaba su mejilla derecha que tenia una tonalidad rosada. Empezó a tararear y a bailar bajo la lluvia, movía su brazos hacia arriba, levantaba su rostro dejándolo expuesto a mojarse mas de lo debido, se mostraba feliz ante el agua. Había sentido como unas manos pequeñas la acariciaban en la mejilla con delicadeza y cariño, al voltear vio a la nada, pero segura de que fue Kai quien la consolaba.

_Los elementos más mortales ella los poseía…_

_Pero los elementos de la naturaleza le habían traído algo más importante…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A contestar reviews:

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi : Gracias y no te preocupes, es lindo salir de vacaciones. Respecto a tu duda, Orochimaru no sabe lo de Sakura pero si conoce al clan, obio con lo viejo que estajeje... Es pereo no haberme tardado pero hize mi mejor esfuerzo,, ojala y te guste este capi...

Sonya-chan:jeje, gracias por el alago me hace sentir bien conmigo misma, y pues de que lo termino lo termino, eso dalo por echo

Katari-chan: Si es lo que pense yo, e incluso llegue a pensar que habia perdido el toque, igual y es por que lo escribi con prisa, pero en este capi lo hice tranquila y espero que lo hayas disfrutado...

kiuuby-chan: jeje si nejisaku, es solo un rose aunque me guste esta pareja no la dejare como protagonico pero pienso hacer en un futuro un fic con esta pareja en especifico...

saku saku uchiha: Bueno a neji mas bien lo pienso como un "amigo", pero tambien pensaba que se confundiera y llegara a pensar que se habia enamorado de la peli rosa, pero no quedara la pareja es lo seguro...

chibi-gaarita: si conosco a la perfeccion a los padres, a mi ya me han quitado el inter pero uso las compus de la escuela... lamento haberme tardado pero las tareas me atrofian, espero que te guste este capi, el proximo posiblemente lo suba el proximo viernes, no se depende como me dejen tareas si no me tardare mas ya que comienzo con epoca de examenes ¬¬

Priscila Cullen 1410: si imaginate como quedarian cuando la descubran y mas frente a sasuke parta que se le quite lo presumido....


	22. Zorro débil

**_Bien mil, mil perdones por la tardanza pero es que tuve mucha tarea que estuve presionada, mas aun por que fueron mis quince años el pasado 21 de octubre, mi fiesta fue el 24 y como sabran que ensallar el vals, las medidas del vestido y blablabla...._**

**_Bien aqui la conti, me quedo cortita pero ya que pase epoca de examenes y la precion de la fiesta termino tratare de tener las conti para el proximo lunes n.n_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Capitulo 21: Zorro débil _**

¿Qué ocurrió en aquel entonces? ¿Que paso para que la vida de dos seres fuera separada?

Nadie en este mundo conoce una posible respuesta al enigma planteado por la mente y el corazón de una niña. Y aunque todos la vieran, jamás se darían cuanta de todo lo que carga consigo, aunque lo niegue intenta reparar el daño echo por su familia al mundo entero, incluyendo su corazón.

Se podría decir que su destino tiene algo totalmente preocupante, algo que la podría transformar en algo más grandioso y poderoso, pero, todo tiene un precio. Moka lo vivió en carne y hueso, por mas insignificante que pueda parecer aquello que consiguió, el precio la sumió en una tristeza inagotable hasta el momento.

Sus pupilas verdes se abrían para dejar ver a la joven en la oscuridad de aquel recinto, estaba alerta a cualquier sonido o zumbido. Sus pasos suaves y hermosos, delicados como la seda; su andar sigiloso como un leopardo a la hora de cazar era digno de admiración de los más grandes dioses.

Se agacho de inmediato, coloco sus rodillas en la húmeda tierra de color cacao, observo el panorama, busco el lugar donde aquel ruido se presento ante ella.

Lo único que habitaba en esos momentos eran los animalitos que vivían en las cercanías o tenían sus madrigueras en ese sitio. Los árboles de colores entre rojizo y anaranjado revelaban el paso del otoño en ese mundo.

Solo un poco mas para conseguir su objetivo, estaba tan cerca de tocar ese sueño que tenía horror en hacerlo añicos y jamás recuperarlo. Faltaba poco para que su pesadilla terminara.

Con sus manos llenas de barro, recogió de una capsula del tiempo un facsímil muy antiguo, era grande como del tamaño de sus brazos, el forro era echo con trozos de madera y plantas, decorado con cuentas de vidrio de un color aguamarina.

Era algo hermoso y simbólico, allí ante sus manos las respuestas a los enigmas que rondaban en su cabeza, del cual destacaba su extraña obsesión por salvar a ese ser querido.

Un ligero temblor invadió su cuerpo totalmente ¿Y si no era lo que buscaba?, sacudió su cabeza con algo de fuerza, había llegado demasiado lejos como para dejar que una simple duda le hiciera cometer algún error.

Con sus manos delgadas y finas abrió el candado con un clavo de no mas de unos tres centímetros, sus ojos se posaron sobre las letras un poco borrosas por el tiempo transcurrido. Comenzó a leer…

**_Capitulo 1: Rutina_**

_25 de marzo del año 1790_

_El día de hoy no fue algo nuevo de lo que va mi vida comúnmente, nada cambio de la rutina que diario visito. Todo como siempre no es algo extraordinario._

_Aunque muchos gritaran de emoción de ver lo que hago yo no me emocionaría, llevo trabajando en lo mismo 200 años exactos, así es, hoy cumplo doscientos años de vida, tanto tiempo siendo una ninfa…_

_Como el ser que soy es mi deber dar el ejemplo, ser una criatura fina y frágil, linda y graciosa; ser como una flor…_

_Cuando veo a los humanos me siento fascinada, sus extrañas costumbres me hacen reír a carcajadas, la forma en que engullen sus alimentos es algo tosca, digo para mi es mejor dejar que la madre naturaleza me alimente cuando ella lo desee._

_Últimamente le e prestado atención a algo que esta en boca de todos. El famoso clan asesino, los Akira._

_Cuando oigo los delitos que cometen me ponen furiosa, tanto es mi enfado que echo congelo por completo el agua del estanque en el que vivo._

_Olvide mencionar que soy una ninfa de agua, el elemento mas puro y delicado que conozco y conoceré para toda mi existencia._

_El laguito en el que vivo es el único lugar donde conozco, e vivido aquí desde que el bosque y el estanque decidieron crearme._

_La creación de un ser como yo es difícil explicarla y tal vez jamás nadie lo sabría. Escribo esta historia de mi vida por que estoy aburrida, tal vez y tenga la esperanza de que alguien llegara a encontrar este diario, me gustaría que leyera y se imaginara cada cosa que describo._

_Cuando veo a los aldeanos pasear con sus hijos me pregunto si yo llegare a conocer dicha felicidad, si fuera así me gustaría una bella y linda niña, le daría el nombre de una rosa le llamaría Rosa Blanca, así ella no olvidaría que no debe hacer cosas malas, recordara mis enseñanzas, después de todo mi flor favorita es esa rosa en especial. Me agrada tener una entre mis cabellos, aunque estos mismos la camuflen de la vista._

_Mis gustos son ver el amanecer, ver las gotas de agua que caen del cielo. Pero lo que mas amo es deslizarme por el agua y bailar encima de ella. Al hacerlo, las plantas de mis pies sienten ligeras cosquillas, especificando mas seria como un masaje suave y delicado, pero con emoción de alegría._

_Para siempre *Hana*_

Con sumo cuidado cerro la portada, lo que había leído le recordaba de cierta manera sus gustos particulares, todo lo escrito en aquel pequeño capitulo le llego en lo mas profundo de su alma.

Se levanto del suelo en un salto, sacudió con una mano el vestido rojo oscuro que traía puesto, las decoraciones eran de color negro.

Con ambas manos en el libro de gran grosor camino rumbo a Konoha, no llevaba prisa, su andar era lento y admirable como un pavo real. Después de cinco minutos paro enfrente de una casa de campaña, se transformo en una joven menos desarrollada pero con unos ojos brillantes.

Dentro de la carpa había tres jóvenes, uno de ellos tenia unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas; él otro, era de cabellera rubia y alborotada, como si nunca la peinara; y el ultimo, sus ojos eran de color lila, sumamente bajo, llegando a confundir el color con el blanco.

Les saludo con una sonrisa y la mano levantada, la otra traía un bulto extraño. El joven de ojos azules le dio una mirada llena de curiosidad, alargo el brazo…

— ¡NARUTO¡ —grito la peli rosa, su cara estaba roja de rabia, el rubio estaba contra la pared, echa añicos.

—Per..do..na..me, Sakura-chan—le pidió el chico realmente asustado, su mirada estaba muy abierta como esperando algún indicio de unos puños.

—Ya no importa, solo no lo vuelvas hacer—giro su cabeza, se agacho para recoger el libro que hace un momento se le había resbalado.

Machones de su cabello le cubrieron el rostro, ya no lo soportaba, no podía seguir manteniendo una mentira tan grande, debía salir del sitio cuanto antes, o si no podría cometer alguna estupidez

— ¡Lo lamento, no sabia que esto iba a suceder! —Naruto no alcanzo a detener a su amiga, la velocidad con la que se alejo fue cegadora.

—Hay que dejarla pensar Es una gran ventaja no haber hecho nada: pero no hay que abusar de ella—Neji salió en busca de la ninja medico, Naruto mientras tanto se sentó a reflexionar sobre sus acciones.

El miembro del bouke buscaba a la dueña de la cabellera rosa, se sentía preocupado, la conocía mejor que Naruto y que la mayoría, por algo sabía su secreto.

El bosque era demasiado espeso y sin la luna reflejando el camino se le dificultaba andar, sus ojos cubiertos del negro de sus lágrimas no le eran de mucha ayuda. Se sentía mal, ya no quería seguir engañando a sus compañeros que poco a poco comenzó a reconocer como amigos.

Uno de sus sentidos le alertaba de un intruso en la zona, era alguien con un aura oscura, aumento su velocidad. Estaba enfrente de un edificio perteneciente a algún sitio, y ahí vio a un hombre de capa negra y nubes rojas saltando para alejarse, tenia una mascara de color naranja.

De un rápido movimiento coloco el libro en un rincón oculto de la lluvia, siguió a la sombra que se alejaba, en esa ocasión decidió ocultar por completo su apariencia; su cabello cambio a un color uva muy oscuro, ojos negros con la pupila de un felino.

Tobi sintió que alguien le miraba, pero el no veía mas que la lluvia mojarlo por completo. Por si acaso se preparo con un kunai bajo la manga.

—Podrías lastimar a alguien con esa arma Obito ,o debería decir Uchiha Madara ocupante del cuerpo de Obito Uchiha—menciono Moka con voz tranquila y serena.

El adulado dio un paso al frente y observo a su oponente, no parecía lo bastante poderoso como para vencerlo en combate, pero para poder averiguar aquello debía tener una gran mentalidad.

—No se como averiguaste la verdad, te has convertido en una necesidad que destruir, deseo callarte la boca—pronuncio Madara,

—La necesidad es maestra y tutora de la naturaleza. Es su creadora y es su tema, su freno y su regla perpetua—sonrió delicadamente, esa sonrisa era falsa.

El Akatsuki no comprendía con exactitud el significado de aquellas palabras. Un leve momento de distracción, ella ya no estaba.

Todo el quipo ninja buscaba a Sakura en los alrededores del bosque, no la encontraban, era tal la desesperación, que si pudieran entrar al infierno lo harían.

— ¿A quien buscan? —pregunto una sombra, se fue acercando a la luz dejando ver a la Haruno.

Naruto corrió rápidamente hasta quedar enfrente de su amiga, a continuación la estrecho contra su pecho y dio un suspiro de alivio.

—No lo vuelvas hacer Sakura-chan, me preocupe mucho por ti—menciono el Uzumaki un poco más calmado

—Si como sea, ahora no tengo ánimos para platicar contigo—dijo—Neji necesito decirte algo de suma importancia.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron del resto del grupo, Neji miraba minuciosamente al lugar donde la mirada de la chica se encontraba vagando.

—Para lo que sea que me quieras contar debe ser importante, lo digo por el pozo profundo que reflejen tus ojos—manifestó Neji, cruzo sus brazos.

—Hoy e visto a un ser que murió hace bastante tiempo, su nombre es Uchiha Madara—soltó las palabras de repente dejando a su compañero petrificado por breves segundos.

—De seguro lo imaginaste—Le dijo de forma no tan hiriente, en su tono se encontraban toques de burla estilo Neji.

Nadie contesto a aquella infamia ante Sakura, fue una hora de silencio absoluto. Los arboles se mantenías firmes y serenos.

—Mi padre hablaba mucho de este personaje, el menciono que era muy debíl…—un susurro apenas audible fue lo que el Hyuuga escucho.

—Se decía que era tan fuerte como para controlar al zorro de las nueve colas—le contesto Neji aun sorprendido por aquellas palabras pronunciadas con un débil sonido.

— ¿Desde cuando el zorro es tan poderoso? —hablo sin pensar la medico, se dio la vuelta con ambas manos en el libro; desapareció entre el follaje de las hojas.

_Después de todo, para ella y su familia aquel poder era solo una tontería…un zorro débil…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bien a contestar reviews:_

emo-chan: Jeje, no lo abandonare, pero explique los motivos de mi tardanza, gracias por tu opinion

Katari-chan: si es lo mismo que pienso, ya me imagino a saskue con el ego por los sueles al haber sido derrotado por saku tan facil...no puede poner el hacercamiento, pero lo pondre en el proximo capi vael.

chibi-gaarita: gracias, no sera nejisaku, pienso hacer un fi dediacado a la pareja mas adelante, pero VIVA EL SASUSAKU n.n

Sonya-chan: gracias, es de gran apoyo tu comentario.

Dayana Uchiha: lastima lo de tu compu, y lamento mi tardanza, gracias

queen of the shadow: tiene la edad de los demas, me refiero a sakura.

kororita : bien mucha lagrima, estoy de acuerdo pero trato de reflejar a un personaje desesperado y confundido y espero que eso de a entender n.n

setsuna17: arigato n.n

hellcat560 : el romance vendra pronto, no os preocupeis, y los cambios de saku, espero y refleje su inseguridad de formar lazos de nuevo n.n

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi: lo de que controla sangre, ni lo habia pensado de algo parecido a avatar éro ahora que lo analize concuerda ñ.ñ y el cristal negro es un elemento

BrujaAradia: lamento la tradanza y que no puse uin reencuentro con sasu, pero ya luego vendra

saku saku uchiha: lamento la tardanza, enserio y espero que este capi te guste n.n

kiuuby-chan: bien meresco un sape por la tardanza lo se ToT

Priscila Cullen 1410: gracias n.n

Bien 15 COMENTARIOS URRA ROMPI UN RECORD, si no me dejan tare subo el lunes conti n.n


	23. El camino a la muerte

Daba pequeños saltos alrededor de un arbusto lleno de bayas rojas, y aunque no era algo realmente interesante seguía repitiendo el procedimiento de impulsarse hacia arriba y luego dejarse caer, no era el saltito mas grande que daba, ni el mas pequeño, pero era mejor no rendirse. Ahora mismo su abuela estaba recolectando un poco de hierbabuena y manzanilla, eran para hacer un té calientito.

Comenzó a aburrirse, no podían culparla, solo tenia ocho años, era una niñita buena, jugaba con sus tacitas de plástico y los platitos igual. Era tranquila cuando el momento lo requería.

Mas sin embargo se sentía triste, su mamita ya no estaba con ella, solo deseaba escuchar su bello canto de arrullo.

El sonido de las aves la despertó de su trance, sus ojos color ámbar se encendieron de pronto como una chispa cargada de felicidad. Se fue corriendo al lado de su abuela, no quería que le ocurriera algo malo a lo único que tenía en la vida…

Quinientos años después…

Sus cuerpos delgados y sin vida recorrían las montañas nevadas al norte de Konoha, a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Un viaje de una semana o más para llegar al punto donde ellas se paseaban.

A pesar del frio que se sentía en aquella zona estas mujeres seguían caminando, a muchas almas cantaron en la muerte de cientos de personas, que ocurrió, en la aldea Oculta de Konoha, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano por que volvieron a la vida.

Serían cruelmente castigadas por su reina, no llevaban ni una sola alma para juzgar, hoy no era su día…

La aldea antes mencionada estaba recuperándose poco a poco del ataque de Pein, gracias a Naruto muchos se salvaron, la Hokage sin embargo estaba sumergida en un sueño que a simple vista era como si estuviera en coma.

Todos los aldeanos y ninjas reconstruían poco a poco su hogar, Jenna también ayudaba intentando decirles a todos de que también ayudaría y que no se preocuparan, saldrían adelante.

Pero no todo era lo que parecía, estaba realmente enfadada, ella no se atrevió a ayudar al momento de la lucha, tan solo aquel recuerdo la llenaba de decepción.

_(Escuchar: en youtube Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori OST-Suimen no Tsuki__ )_

_Flash back:_

_—Moka por favor ayúdalos, van a morir—rogo la joven de cabellos castaños._  
_Nadie le contesto, se sintió como si hablara con la pared, como si nadie estuviera al frente suyo._

_— ¡Tu eres realmente fuerte! ¡No te quedes parada viendo como otros mueren! —comenzó a gritar con desesperación, lloraba de rabia, ella confiaba en Sakura, pero esa confianza se desvanecía._

_—No me importa que mueran, yo también tengo cosas en que pensar—contesto con frialdad absoluta, algo que casi nunca hacía, normalmente era llena de tristeza._

_— ¿Quien eres, la Moka que conoció mi hermano o la Moka que nació en este mundo? —hablo sorprendiéndose por sus propias palabras, se giro y salió corriendo para luchar, algo que definitivamente no haría ella._

_Fin del flash back._

No le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, es más ni siquiera la había visto en varios días, eso era muy fuera de lo común. Tenía miedo de no volver a verla…

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto buscaba desesperado a su compañera, hace varios días que no la veía, estaba asustado.

Todos pronto se dieron cuenta de la falta de la ninja medico, se pusieron a buscarla, pero el nuevo Hokage les dijo que no buscaran mas, ella ya era una traidora.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente en todo el territorio, alcanzando lejanías gigantescas. No todos los días desaparece la alumna de la Hokage, amiga del zorro y del Uchiha traidor.

La gente solo hablaba de lo mismo, en todas las aldeas era la misma cantaleta. No había mas información que la de desaparición de una ninja medico.

El tiempo pasó y no se supo más de ella…

— ¿Karin alguna información? —Sasuke la miro a los ojos intentando ver alguna reacción, un simple movimiento que le informara si tenía algún avance de lo encargado.

—No Sasuke-kun, nada—la pelirroja se acomodo los lentes, no había visto al Uchiha de esa manera, se podría decir que apagado. No lo amaba, sus sentimientos se aclararon, solo tenía atracción por él, solo lo quería como un amigo.

El moreno se desilusiono, se levantó inmediatamente de la hierba recién bañada por el roció. Se alejo caminando, no se sentía seguro de si mismo desde que se entero que Sakura su antigua compañera había desaparecido.

Sus brazos sueltos y sin algún signo de fuerza le dejaban ver un semblante triste y solitario. Ella estuvo ese día en que su vida cambio, y solo le dijo un gracias…

Sentía una gran culpa y un sentimiento más, con eso ya tenía suficiente como para sentirse hundido en la soledad.

Se había arrepentido de atacar Konoha, y solo lo hizo pensando en las palabras de aquel triste día, no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo esa misma actitud, pero sus ojos revelaban otra cosa.

Se detuvo enfrente de un árbol de cerezos, su mente enseguida formulo una simple oración, _eres un estorbo, y aun así consigues tener la atención del mundo, incluso la mía, Sakura_, al parecer esa joven no tenía idea de cuan importante era.

Los días siguieron pasando, cuando al fin esos días se transformaron en seis meses…

Sus ojos negros cerrados de miedo, sus manos temblando, tenía miedo por ella. Los fantasmas llevaban diciendo desde hace mucho tiempo que la pequeña Akira había desaparecido.

Kai sentía un terror terrible pensando en que tal vez no la volvería a ver, confiaba en ella, pero se sentía un inútil por no poder buscarla.

El bosque que lo aprisionaba revivía su mayor temor día a día, solo la noche en que ella venía se sentía internamente feliz, ella era su amiga, su familia, su hermana.

Pero lo que le daba mas miedo que nada, su verdadera pesadilla era que ella se hundiera para salvarlo, ya que él haría exactamente lo mismo…

_Flash back:_

_— ¿Moka-san, cual es tu mayor sueño? —pregunto sonriente el chico. Su mano estaba entrelazada a la de su amiga._

_—No lo se—suspiro, el castaño se sintió triste, rápidamente pensó y contesto—creo que mi mayor sueño es poder ser feliz para siempre, y también que tu estés orgulloso de mí._

_El viento movía ligeramente las ramas de los árboles, ambos se quedaron en silencio._

_— ¿Y él tuyo? —le devolvió la pregunta al niño tratando de mostrarle su mejor sonrisa._

_—Mmmm…no lo se, supongo que es ser un gran ninja, pero un ninja de Konoha, sería grandioso servirle a esa gran aldea. Pero también me gustaría que tu estuvieses orgullosa de mí, ¿qué te parece? —se levanto y empezó a fantasear, daba patadas al aire y se aplaudía a si mismo._

_—Creo que es maravilloso, es un muy buen sueño que harás realidad—se levanto y lo imito, ambos comenzaron al mismo tiempo._

_— ¿Moka-san, cuál es tu mayor temor? —los ojos verdes de su amiga se nublaron, dejo de jugar._

_—Estar sola, no ser feliz, que tu no estés a mi lado—le respondió— ¿Y tú?_

_—Pues que tu cometas alguna locura, no aguantaría verte sufrir, mas si es por mi causa—le contesto, pero luego sonrió—bueno eso es todo, pero yo se que todo resultara bien, incluso si pasa mucho tiempo después._

_Fin del flash back._

El equipo taka (antes hebi) se movía a gran velocidad rumbo a Konoha, aun a sabiendas de que podría ser su fin.

Sasuke decidió ir a su aldea natal con el propósito de conseguir que Naruto se uniera en la búsqueda que el efectuaría para hallar a la peli rosa. Confiaba en que sin importar su situación actual, el rubio no negaría en unírsele. Lo conocía, era tan predecible.

Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha se encontró a los nueve novatos, obviamente menos dos, traían en sus espaldas mochilas preparadas para un largo viaje.

— ¡SASUKE! —grito el Uzumaki a todo pulmón, recibiendo varios golpes por parte de los demás.

—Naruto no armes tanto escándalo, que no ves que nos descubrirán—menciono Ino aguantando las ganas de gritarle.

—Naruto-kun…Ino-chan tiene…razón—acoto la joven Hinata completamente roja.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que tenía ganas de regañar al teme de Sasuke—se rasco la cabeza con una mano.

—Hmp—respondió Sasuke, imaginándose el motivo de ese encuentro, estaba de suerte.

—Teme no seas tan amargado, mira que Sai es mas simpático, lastima que no pueda venir, tiene heridas graves por su ultima misión— hablaba rápidamente.

—Bien, por que no me has atacado, ve directo al grano—corto la plática el azabache, en verdad que Naruto seguía igual de insoportable.

Después de un rato hablando por parte de Naruto para explicarlo, Karin comento que el propósito era exactamente el mismo. Ambos equipos se unieron para buscar a una compañera.

A cada paso que daban se alejaban más de Konoha, no sabían por donde comenzar a buscar, hasta que al frente de ellos apareció una niña de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

—Es de mala educación dejar a su elemento mas importante fuera de combate, ¿lo sabían? —critico inmediatamente el echo de que no le hubieran avisado de su excursión, se notaba que estaban distraídos ya que ella los siguió y escucho su conversación fácilmente, no iban a una gran velocidad.

—Jenna, ¿Cómo nos seguiste? —pregunto Neji sorprendido por su aparición.

—Bueno si van tan distraídos, obvio que hasta un gennin los alcanza, el punto es que no la encontraran sin mi gran ayuda—sonrió mostrándoles un libro, se trataba de un facsímil muy antiguo, el forro era echo con trozos de madera y plantas, decorado con cuentas de vidrio de un color aguamarina.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron algunos. Otros guardaron silencio.

—Pues un libro, que no lo sabían. Para ser mas exactos es un tipo de diario, creo que nos dará un pista del paradero de Sakura, aparte de que Neji y yo la conocemos mejor que ustedes, y yo aun mas, así que dejen esto en manos de verdaderos expertos—concluyo su discurso con una sonrisa y una reverencia, le había salido a la primera, lo había practicado mucho.

Todos escucharon atentamente parte de la historia recortada de Jenna, solo sabían lo más básico, pero comento que primero debían buscar en un lugar especial, de ahí en adelante se guiarían por lo que descubrieran en el camino.

En lo alto de una montaña Moka se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba abrazada a sus piernas tratando de descifrar la trampa de aquel mensaje, lo recordaba a la perfección _sigue a los muertos, guíate por ellos y ve al camino de la muerte_, ni siquiera sabía el por que alejarse de Konoha, bueno solo había un motivo y ese era Kai o algo referente a él.

_Es por eso que ella caminaba en el camino de la muerte…_

_Solo para saber más de su posible futuro, y saber de él…_

* * *

bUENO LO SIENTO ULTIMAMENTE ME TARDO MUCHO PERO YA LLEGARON EXAMENES FINALES Y ME PUSE A ESTUDIAR, PERO MIS ESFUERZOS DIERON FRUTOS, TENGO 9 Y 10.

A RESPONDER REVIEWS:

Katari-chan: garcias por tu comentario, y creo que si le has entendido, espero que este te guste.

BRisa: garcais, es lindo saber tu opinión, y bueno es mejor ser precavida n.n

Sonya-chan: si el final sera como por el capi 30, y si estoy escribiendo otra historia, pero todavia no la subo, le estoy arrglando detalles, la subire cuando termine esta

sonia: Gracias n.n

chibi-gaarita: gracais y lamento la tardanza pero e estado algo ocupada, y lo del neji saku si lo hare, pero no se si en el que sigue o en otro n.n

kiuuby-chan: jeje, se me ocurrio de ultimo momento esa parte iba en este capi pero le hice unos arreglitos.

Nadeshko-ale13: a bueno si es sasusaku, solo que el romance en si llegua mas adelante. Y no habla con la ninfa lee un diario en la lectura se especifica.

queen of the shadow : gracais y espero lo mismo que tu, creo que como bienen vacaciones podre dejar varios capis, pero sladre como a la segunda semana ToT

aiko amitie: si pronto habra un reencuentro lo prometo n.n

saku saku uchiha: gracias es bello te te guste mi fic, creo que actualizare la proxima semana

Priscila Cullen 1410: jeje, todo tiene un por que, buieno pronto veran por que dice que el zorro es debíl, y de por que le pega a naruto lo sabran en el proximo capi.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi:Bien sabras la verdad dentro de poco, digo si tengo una razón para poner que sakura sabía quien era tobi, se sabra en el proximo capi, lo mas seguro...y de aqui en adelante no seguire la trama del anime/manga, si te daras cuanta ya empiezan su propia aventura, ni siquiera puse la parte en que sakura se confiesa y todo ese rollo.

gracias por la felicitacion me gusto mucho.

setsuna17:gracias,gracias...milgracias


	24. Conocer a Kai

Sus expectativas se encontraban encerradas en ese viejo diario, su única solución al alcance de sus manos…Pero todo se resumía a un, ¿debemos leerlo?

Al preguntarse eso todos entraron en una duda inquietante, todos sus sentidos se encontraban difusos; aquella letra fina y entendible mostraba una historia de fantasía, una en la que la persona vive encerrada en una burbuja.

**_Capitulo 10: Verde _**

_04 de octubre del año 1791_

_Han pasado ya algunas primaveras desde que vi en sus ojos verdes algo que yo llamaría ¿esperanza? ¿Cariño?... E vivido tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar sin conversar con alguien más que me da miedo enfrentarme a lo desconocido…_

_Fue hace un mes que le vi por primera vez, era sin duda alguna mi parte contraria, como lo sería el fuego del agua. Su porte es muy elegante pero brusco, en pocas palabras, quiere demostrar que es superior; mi porte yo lo describiría como elegante y relajado, sería sutil como el agua y las ondas que produce, como si yo fuera un ser inferior…_

_Sus ojos verdes me recuerdan tanto a las faldas de la montaña, me siento cautivada por ellos; todo en el parece tan atrayente, es como si mis labios probaran el licor de manzana y ya no pudiese soltarlo._

_¿E contado que hace poco probé esta bebida?, si no lo e hecho discúlpame diario, e estado algo ajetreada, últimamente siento como mis poderes se debilitan, como si algo los estuviera encerrando en lo mas profundo de mi propio hogar…_

_Últimamente varios sueños inundan mi cabeza, como si fueran una clase de detectores de peligro, o tal vez es por que tengo pesadillas que ni yo misma recuerdo._

_No lo se, pero espero que algún día encuentre la felicidad verdadera…_

_Estar aquí encerrada no es divertido, después de todo siempre e deseado tener alguien a que proteger…_

_Para siempre *Hana*_

Después de leer hasta ese capitulo, lo único que consiguieron fue saber ¡que una ninfa lo escribía y se sentía sola!, no era algo de lo cual pudieran estar orgullosos, bueno solo esas líneas, de los ojos de aquel tipo, la verdad los pusieron a pensar en su compañera.

Caminaba a un lugar cada vez menos poblado y mas, ¿fantasmagórico?, era un sitio desolado rodeado del bosque mas extraño de todos; esos arboles no podían ser verdaderos, el negro no es el color de la naturaleza.

Tardaron algunos días en llegar, y mas por que pararon en ratos a leer el contenido del facsímil, Jena insistía en que una pista se guardaba y que por eso debían analizarlo minuciosamente.

—Hemos llegado al lugar donde nací— sus ojos negros no dejaban de pasearse por la aldea.

— ¿Pero por que nos trajiste a tu lugar de nacimiento? — pregunto Kiba, su mano acariciaba el lomo de Akamaru, hacía frio, ya había llegado la temporada de invierno.

— ¿JENA-CHAN, AQUÍ ENCONTRAREMOS A SAKURA-CHAN? — Naruto le grito al oído haciendo que esta se los tapara.

—No se si aquí se encuentra Moka, solo se que aquí comenzó todo—se tapo la boca rápidamente, la había regado, no debió haber dicho el nombre anterior de la joven a la que buscaban.

— ¿Cómo que Moka? — exigió saber Sasuke, quien a pesar de no haber hablado mucho había visto el pequeño error de la niña.

—Jeje… veras…yo la llamo así…—temblaba de miedo, digo ese tipo tenía una mirada muy dura, y ella pues solo aguantaba las de Sakura.

—Creo que es hora de decir lo que sabemos de ella, y más tú. Es la única forma de encontrarla—Neji avanzo a la joven, esperando la aprobación de seguir hablando.

Todos guardaron silencio, aquello dicho por el Hyuuga era inquietante y atrayente, al parecer esos dos siempre sabrían más de ella.

—Verán, Sakura Haruno es su nombre actual… pero ella tubo un nombre diferente…ella no es de Konoha si no… se podría decir de aquí…—estaba demasiado nerviosa, ¿Dónde estaba su valentía?, no lo sabía.

—Lo que ella quiere decir es que Sakura en realidad se llama Moka y que nació en esta localización—Neji cruzo sus brazos y espero que las preguntas le llovieran, en especial por parte de Naruto, Kiba,Lee e Ino.

— ¡COMO, SAKURA NO ES SAKURA! —y como se supuso el niño zorro empezó a gritar y a alegar todo lo dicho.

Pasaron una hora discutiendo y aclarando las dudas de Naruto, pero el resto lo explicarían esa noche en que la luna roja gobernaría sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto en las montañas nevadas Sakura caminaba sin inmutarse por el frio, estaba claro que ella soportaría todo ello, pareciera como si, ¿la pusieran a prueba?, no importaba, saldría del aprieto tarde o temprano.

¿El camino de la muerte?, sonaba a una aventura que debía enfrentar para ser feliz, _lo que pase después ya no importa, Kai estará a salvo y ya no lastimare a mas personas con mis mentiras_

Seguía a los muertos, o al menos a sus murmullos, estos iban en el viento, la guiaban por un camino diseñado para ella. ¿Era idiota? tal vez, pero cuando una persona se aferra a algo se niega a soltarlo y sin darse cuenta resulta muy afectada por ese aferro, aunque ahora el motivo sea salvar a lo que ella denominada su razón de seguir respirando.

El camino llegaba a su fin, todo comenzaba a desaparecer, y como si se encontrara en un pozo, cayó sin poder evitarlo…

Pronto la noche gobernaría sobre el día, el atardecer ya se estaba asomando; los colores del cielo cambiaron lentamente a unos de tono rojo, naranja y amarillo; los jóvenes de Konoha se preparaban para recibir lo que faltaba saber acerca de Sakura, su amiga.

—No se si recuerdan cuando Sakura me llevo con ella a Konoha, pero la razón es simple… a ella y a mi nos une un lazo…—continuar hablando le era difícil, y mas aun cuando ella rebelaría cosas de las que no tenía autorización para contar. Se sentía como una traidora, y mas cuando fue ella misma que la insulto varias veces.

— ¿Qué tipo de lazo? —hablo Shino, oculto tras sus gafas escondía una gran preocupación.

—El lazo de familia, antes ella vivió aquí… en aquel bosque—apunto su dedo índice al gran montón de arboles que formaban una gran mancha negra—junto con su familia…los Akira…

Fue tan solo un diminuto espacio de tiempo, cuando un agudo grito obligo a los presentes a desconcertarse. Pronto se dieron cuenta de la procedencia de ese sonido, la gritona fue Karin.

— ¡Cállate, pelo de zanahoria! —le regaño Suigetsu.

— ¡Tu no lo comprendes, oí hablar acerca de ese clan por boca de Orochimaru! —Karin estaba alterada, ¿en que demonios se había metido?

— ¡Cállense! —reclamo Jena—Karin, Moka no es mala como ellos, así que tranquilízate.

— ¿Pero a que te refieres con eso de que no es peligrosa? —esta ves la que pregunto fue Tenten, le picaba la curiosidad, pero a la vez tenía miedo de saber más de aquello.

—Tenten, confía en Sakura, ella jamás nos haría daño…espero que estén preparados para lo que viene…—nadie se daría cuenta de su nerviosismo, él podría jurar que de no ser por su autocontrol ahora le temblarían las manos.

—No te preocupes Neji, esto me corresponde a mi decirlo, pero todavía no es el momento—comenzó a caminar al bosque, indicándole a los demás que la siguieran.

Al poner un pie dentro de ese lugar sentían como el ambiente cambiaba, como si al salir supieran que ya no serían los mismos. Todo era diferente a lo que imaginaban, ese lugar no tenía mas color que el negro, el rojo y tal vez un poco de morado. Los pequeños arroyos que cruzaban no eran puros, eran más bien rojos; las flores eran rojas, negras y una que dos moradas.

Lo que los había dejado aun mas asombrados fue en el momento en que la luna llena salió de su dormir. Definitivamente uno no se alegraba de estar a la luz de la esfera sangrante…todo se volvía mas tenebroso…

—Demonios…aquí de seguro…si hay fantasmas…—tan solo con imaginárselo el Uzumaki temblaba de miedo.

—Hmp— estaba algo confuso mentalmente, ¿Sakura vivió en un lugar así?, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Pero si analizaba pequeños momentos en que se comportaba diferente, algo de eso tendría que tener sentido, o al menos era lo que pensaba Sasuke.

—No te equivocas, aquí esta repleto de almas en pena, a mi también me tiemblan las piernas, mas al saber el por que están atrapados aquí—respiro profundamente, la Kinomoto paro un instante.

_(Escuchar:_ en youtube Elfen Lied OST-Neji/Heji_)_

Todos se dieron cuenta y voltearon a ver al lugar que por inercia la niña había señalado, se encontraron con algo, extraño…

—Witzi, witzi araña subió a su telaraña, vino la lluvia y se la llevo…—una niña pequeña cantaba la misma frase, sus manitas seguían el juego de la música.

Los shinobi, vieron como corría y atravesaba lo que parecía un árbol. Perdieron de vista a la pequeña tan solo por unos segundos…

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —hablo muy bajito, la niña de pelo azulado estaba detrás de ellos.

—Buscamos a alguien—contesto Sasuke, sin duda alguna la niña ya no vivía.

— ¡Oh!, aquí hay mucha, gente…medianos, chicos, grandes…hay mujeres y hombres, niños, niñas y bebés—sus ojos emitían un dolor muy profundo, pero que a la perfección ocultaba con sus acciones.

—De hecho buscamos a la última victima de ellos—comento la hermana de Kai.

—Mmmm…mucho llegaron aquí y sufrieron, para luego volver a sufrir. Le tememos a las noches de luna escarlata por que nos recuerda nuestro fin, dolor y angustia. Nos quitaron nuestros cuerpos y nos votaron aquí…—lloraba sin cesar, sus lagrimas atravesaban la tierra sin mojarla.

— ¿Dime donde esta al último que mataron? —menciono Jena, apretó ligeramente los puños.

La niña no contestaba, seguía llorando, comenzó a gritar fuertemente, se abrazaba a si misma y trataba de darse consuelo.

—Yo cruce la línea, y viene a jugar aquí, ¿sabes?, todo fue tan lento que me parecieron siglos enteros—sus ojos dictaron duda y pregunto— ¿Qué son siglos?, no son esos que se comen…

—Disculpa…nos…podrías… contestar a nuestra pregunta—Hinata trataba de superar el miedo, que poco a poco reprimía.

—Si, creo…pero a cambio de que escuche y me den un poquito de su aliento…—atravesó a la joven de ojos blancos, era tan cálido, y a la vez disminuía el dolor que sentía.

—Quueee…friooo—se sentía mas fría, se abrigaba con sus manos, y de alguna forma la pequeña se veía más colorida. Mas sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta, solo esperaban lo que ella les diría.

Al no estar muerta por completa, la pequeña fantasma estaba fría, pero al momento de atravesar a Hinata, se calentó, por el simple echo de que ella estaba muerta y la mujer viva. Ese dolor punzante también desapareció, aunque sabia que no para siempre, pero era suficiente para pensar.

—Creo que es ese niño que no para de repetir "Moka-san", es ese que siempre se expone a la luz roja y no se oculta del dolor. Ahora a de estar en el lago, el lugar que marca los límites para acercarnos a la mansión—hablo y se abrazo.

— ¿Dices que dice, "Moka-san", todo el tiempo? —pregunto Neji.

—Si, ese mero—agacho la cabeza, de nuevo empezó a sentir frio, y a sentir eso.

— ¿Dónde queda exactamente ese lago? —Sasuke no sabía a quien buscaba, pero lo mas seguro es que los guiaría a Sakura.

—Más al norte, lo localizaran enseguida, ya que la luz fea se refleja mas ahí—hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Ino dio un paso adelante y le dio una sonrisa.

— ¿Yo?, yo no tengo nombre, quizá alguna vez lo tuve…pero fue hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo—empezó a contar con sus dedos algo invisibles.

— ¿Y por que olvidaste tu nombre? —Naruto se rasco la nuca, ya no tenía miedo alguno, pero ¿no entendía como es que una niña olvidaba su nombre?

—Quizá por el frio, quizá por que mi primo escribió en un papelito mi nombre y dijo que era suyo y no me lo devolvió…ya que un día después yo aparecí aquí sin cuerpo—le contesto.

Todos no la comprendían, ¿Cómo podía olvidar su nombre con solo eso?, o tal vez era por que ella no había oído que alguien la llamase por su nombre.

— ¡Entonces te bautizo como…Mar! —menciono Naruto entusiasmado, vio como los ojitos de la niña se iluminaban mágicamente.

—Mar, Mar, Mar, Mar…un poco mas despacito para disfrutarlo… Maaaarrrr…me llamo Mar—sonrió felizmente, ¡Ya tenía un nombre!

Todos sonrieron, menos unos cuantos (Sasuke, Neji,Shino), las ocurrencias de Naruto siempre lograban sacar una sonrisa tarde o temprano.

Dejaron sola a la fantasmita, estaba muy ocupada diciendo su nombre nuevo. Caminaron más a prisa para llegar al lugar que la pequeña les había dicho.

Poco a poco el bosque se fue iluminando de un tono rojizo, reflejado por una gran laguna igualmente roja. Cerca se encontraba ubicada una lapida de piedra, en ella habías sido colocadas unas rosas blancas, lo único resaltante en todo el bosque…

Se acercaron más, quedando enfrente del lago y a un lado de la tumba. Juugo se agacho para leer lo que estaba escrito en ella._Siempre pensare en ti, recuérdalo, algún día serás libre… _

Juugo lo leyó en voz alta, esa simple oración decía mucho, reflejaba sentimientos tristes y desesperados.

—Creo que Sakura escribió eso allí—dijo Jena, sabiendo a quien era dirigida la frase.

— ¿Por qué Sakura escribiría algo así? —Naruto sentía una extraña nostalgia, sentía que Sakura había sufrido mucho y ellos nunca la habían apoyado.

—Por que nada en esta vida es lo que parece—esta ves Neji contesto, él también sabia el posible destinatario.

—Bien, comenzare a decir lo que se, o lo que me contaron—tomo una gran bocanada de aire—E aquí el hogar del clan mas temido por todos los habitantes de este mundo…esas personas eran muy crueles y lo que todos temían mas que nada era que ellos los mataran, ya que era seguro que uno sufriría para siempre…tu alma queda encerrada en el bosque, sientes una gran dolor y un gran sufrimiento y lo peor es que no podrás salir de aquí. Su poder era enorme y difícil de manejar, que uno era considerado un genio si despertaba el poder de la familia al cumplir los cincuenta años… Sakura es o era una de ellos…—nunca se había detenido a analizar a la perfección aquel pequeño error en lo que le contaron, si eran tan poderosos ¿Por qué Moka pudo matarlos?

—Bueno, no creo que Sakura sea una matona—comento el rubio, Sasuke escuchaba atentamente.

—Todavía no término…—iba a comenzar a relatar otras ves cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—Moka-san no en una asesina, Moka-san es Moka-san—un niño de unos cinco años se asomo por detrás de un árbol, lo atravesó como si nunca hubiera estado algo impidiendo su paso.

— ¿Quién eres? —Ino se fijo en las rasgos del pequeños, tenía un gran parecido a Jena.

—Yo… yo soy Kai—contesto, se quedo mirando a la más pequeña del grupo.

— ¿Eres Kai Kinomoto? ¿El que fue asesinado por Sakura? — la mirada negra del pequeños la miraba con odio.

— ¡Moka-san no me mato, ella es incapaz! —estaba muy enojado, nadie insultaba a su amiga, nadie…

—Si no me equivoco venimos a pedirte un favor—comento Sasuke, tratando de calmar la situación y para saber si esa era la razón de haber ido.

— ¿Por qué e de contestar o ayudar? —ahora si que echaba humo, ¿como se atrevían a insultar a su hermana, para luego pedirle un favor?

—Lo siento, no sabía que te enojarías, es la historia que mi mamá me conto. Solo queríamos pedirte que nos ayudaras a entenderla y a encontrarla—sentía como resbalaban las lagrimas por sus mejillas, ¡era su hermano el que la regañaba!

—Ustedes, ¿buscan a Moka-san? —parecía un poquito sorprendido.

—Si…pero también quiero saber, que ocurrió ese día…ella jamás quiso contarme…—esperaba que él le contestara.

—Si no te lo dijo, yo no lo diré…pero e tenido un mal presentimiento, así que acepto—camino a la lapida y se subió encima de ella, pero antes agarro las rosas y las sujeto con ambas manos.

— ¡Comienza ya! —el pequeño Kai sonrió, ese chico de aspecto zorruno tenía un carácter parecido al de él.

—Hace unos meses ella llego con este ramo de rosas, su cara mostraba una despedida, ¿eso me asusto?, pero no pude decirlo, ya que la única noche en que uno puede ver a los muertos, es hoy—se detuvo, suponía que era hora de seguir el relato que hace poco la niña contaba—Sakura, como la llaman, nació aquí, en una mansión…pero ella fue especial desde un principio…al cumplir el año despertó su kekegentai, algo que asombro a la familia…

— ¿Pero que no los Akira solo lo despiertan a los cincuenta? —pregunto Kiba algo extrañado.

—Si, solo los genios… es por eso que Moka fue entrenada muy duro, le exigían demasiado. Saben yo la conocí un día que me perdí, supe desde el primer momento de que ella era diferente, parecía una muñeca que en cualquier momento se rompería. Ella fue mi primer y única amiga y lo sigue siendo, después de todo en la aldea fui considerado un monstruo, por que tuve uno sellado en mi interior…pero ella siempre me consolaba…y abrazaba y me decía "Tu no eres un monstruo, aquí el único monstruo soy yo", sus palabras eran tan delicadas, pero me hacían tan feliz que brillaba de emoción. Yo también la defendí, y también entrenamos juntos… Pero todo termino cuando ellos nos descubrieron… Por culpa de la familia de Moka, yo estoy aquí, ¡por su culpa, Moka-san se rompió en cachitos, junto con su corazón de cristal! —lloraba, no lo aguantaba, algunos de los shinobis también lo hacían, ¿Quién pensaría que Sakura pasaría por todo eso?

—Sakura…—susurro para que nadie fuera a escucharlo, a eso se debía que llorara ríos negros, que su mirada fuera diferente en ocasiones…Sasuke estaba mas sorprendido de lo que estuvo antes, y sintió deseos de proteger a esa muñequita de porcelana.

—En esta vida solo nosotros dos nos entendíamos y nos protegíamos mutuamente, mi madre, mi padre me odiaban, y ella era cruelmente acechada por su madre, ¿saben?, esa mujer siempre quiso matarla. Moka-san nunca recibió amor maternal, y su padre solo le importaba que fuera fuerte, todos los del clan solo la vieron como un arma…Estaba tan sola como yo, recuerdo que a ella siempre le gusto bailar bajo la luna…en este lago nos conocimos y nos reunimos secretamente, yo todas esas noches de luna llena la veía deslizarse en las aguas color carmesí, y estas le seguían el ritmo…algunas veces nos escapábamos e íbamos a otras aldeas a jugar y disfrutar…pero también había días en que ella llegaba muy herida, ese señor le exigía demasiado…— sonrió con nostalgia.

—Entonces, ¿ella no te mato como se dijo en la aldea? —pregunto Jena, ella perdió a su mamá cuando era pequeña, pero jamás se imagino que esta odiara a su hermano, le habían mentido… Ahora parecía que estaba feliz de que todos hubiesen muerto y ella sobrevivido…

— ¿Pero sabes donde esta la bella flor de cerezo? —ese gran entusiasmo se había apagado en el discípulo de la bestia verde de Konoha.

—No me lo dijo, pero… se que esta cometiendo una tontería, y mas aun, ya que ella este día siempre me viene a visitar…—dejo las flores en su lugar, la noche pronto terminaría.

Kai comenzó a dirigirse a una parte oscura en el bosque. Todas las miradas presentes le siguieron.

—Un kilometro aproximadamente se encuentra la antigua casota de Moka-san, nunca nadie de fuera la encontró, pero yo se donde esta así que les aseguro que llegaran…si quieren rescatarla es mejor que encuentren algo allá, después de todo no soy de mucha ayuda…—se sintió inútil, pero si esas personas podían salvarla, el sería feliz.

—Gracias— todos se despidieron del amigo de Sakura y fueron a lo que alguna vez fue la casa de su amiga.

En otra parte la peli rosa se encontraba enfrente de una mujer, esta la miraba con recelo. Se encontraban en un lugar bastante oscuro y frio.

—Sabes, yo hace unos quinientos años era una niña a la que le gustaba portarse bien, y acompañaba a mi anciana abuela a todas partes… Y mírame ahora, estas enfrente de la mismísima muerte—sonrió con sarcasmo—todos tenemos un destino que construimos por nuestra acciones, así que he pensado en proponerte un trato, que me beneficiara a mí y por supuesto a ti señorita Akira.

Sakura no contesto, no dijo nada, pero en su mirada se encontraba la respuesta, ella quería escuchar la proposición…

_Después de todo, había ido a ese sitio para saber si era lo que quería…_

_¿Pero y sus amigos?, ella sabía que sobrevivirían sin ella, y tal vez incluso llegasen a conocer a Kai…_

* * *

**A responder reviews:**

iza:Gracias tus palabras me agradan, aunque todavia me falta aprender mas hacerca de la escritura yo siento que he mejorado.

marijf22 :jiji, si demosle animos a Sakura para que salve a Kai, gracias, es tan hermoso que hayas comentado

emo-chan:jiji, muy lioso el capi, entonces quedo como lo esperaba,en este di algunas respuestas, pero en los siguientes se resolveran las dudas, ya falta poco para el final, y pues, y ella escucho lo que seria los lamentos de los muertos por dejar sus hogares n.n

kiuuby-chan: mil,mil,mil disculpas, se que me tarde mucho mas que antes pero se me fue la inspiración y tuve problemas familiares y el viernes pasado que iba a subir el capi se fue la luz en toda la colonia en donde vivo, ya que había mucho viento y se cayo un arbol, este capi lo tenía listo hace dos semanasd en una libreta, pero estuve ocupada muchotote, y los viernoes que los tengo mas relajados se me fue la luz, pero ya lo subí n.n, y mas largo e....

saku saku uchiha:ya descubrieron la verdad, a que no es bonito y los hice llorar, aunque a sasuke no lo mostre tan sentimental, no queria romper mucho su esquema.

Aiko Amitie : en los examenes me fue bien y ya mero comenzaran de nuevo a lloverme n.n, pero gracias y esta vez lo hice mas largito.

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi: en el proximo capitulo trabajare mas emociones de los personajes ya que en este quedaron en shock y no saben como reaccionar como es debido, pero en el proximo se revelaran sus inquietudes n.n

setsuna17:gracias

BRISA MARINA: juro que no desapartecí por meses capitan... fueron semanas, pero en ersta ocacion fue un poco mas de un mes =(

Pri-Chan 1410 : gracias n.n


	25. Noche para una leyenda

**_Capitulo 24: Noche para una leyenda_**

Deseaba escapar de todo la realidad, tan rápido como sus piernas y su mente se lo permitieran; tan solo volver a su infancia, cuando tenía unos escasos cuatro años, sentiría que podría volar a comparación de ahora.

Haría todo por salvarlo, ¡TODO POR COMPENSAR SU ERROR!, la única culpable era ella y no él, ni ellos, ni su familia… era débil por llorar, por ser tan frágil en las emociones…

Solo una palabra bastaba para definir su destino para siempre, solo un "acepto" debía salir de sus labios, aunque eso implicara todo su existencia…

Una majestuosa mansión cubría toda su vista, tan fría y solitaria, de seguro llena de polvo y telarañas. Solo faltaban en su grupo cuatro personas que se perdieron en el matiz negro del paisaje.

No había marcha atrás, se encargarían de buscarlos después, ahora era mas importante abrir ese enorme portón y encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas y a si ayudar a su amiga, hermana y compañera.

Ni una sola alma se acercaba a ese sitio, de seguro recordaban su ultimo momento de aliento antes de terminar encerrados entre los árboles.

Naruto fue el primero en empujar la puerta, todo dentro olía a libro viejo, y poco a poco la mansión fue invadida por unas almas más…

Hinata estaba asustada, ella se había separado del grupo, los lamentos la hacían llorar, se repetía mentalmente que debía ser fuerte, pero sentía un verdadero terror, no por el color de ese mundo sino por el aura maligna, que le rodeaba.

—Dime, ¿qué hace una señorita tan linda como tú, en este lugar? —preguntaron a coro un grupo de niños de diferentes edades, estaban escondido en una cueva, pero por la curiosidad se encontraron con la joven.

—Yo…solo vengo a ayudar…a una amiga…—temblaba, era tímida, pero los ojos de esos pequeños la hacían sentirse como una tonta, por temblar y tener pánico.

—Mi nombre es Martes, y ellos son Jueves, Sábado y Domingo—señalo a cada uno de los pequeñines, al parecer Martes era el mayor del grupo.

—Me llamo Hinata, un placer conocerlos—reprimía sus ganas de echarse a correr, y trato de hablar normal, lo consiguió.

Entre todos se miraron unos segundos, que pasaron a ser minutos, Jueves veía los ojos de la mujer, eran como la luna pura y hermosa que solía ver en un pasado. Domingo, se quedo fascinado con la voz suave que les ofrecía, Sábado y Martes sentían que habían encontrado un trocito de esperanza.

A pesar del silencio que se otorgaban mutuamente, sé sentían extrañamente felices…

—Linda señorita de nombre Hinata, ¿Qué se siente ser grande? —pregunto Martes, su físico, era común, pelo negro y ojos color miel, era de un metro con cuarenta de estatura.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...supongo que se siente, raro, si una es grande puede ser libre…pero si uno es niño es mas puro…creo—

—Bueno en ese caso… ¡Si yo fuera grande sería carpintero! —al final Sábado grito, olvidándose de cualquier trozo de dolor.

— ¡Si yo fuera grande sería un señor feudal! —le siguió el juego a Sábado, Domingo sonrió.

— ¡Si yo fuera grande inventaría la justicia! —Jueves alzo los puños.

— ¡Si yo fuera grande sería una gran ninja delincuente! —todos se quedaron callados, le vieron como cuando uno ve a un raro.

—Y usted niña Hinata, ¿Si fuera grande que sería? —preguntaron a coro todos los niños.

—Si yo fuera grande…si yo fuera grande—volvía a tartamudear, pero una ves que supo lo que diría, lo grito— ¡Si yo fuera grande sería la oveja negra de mi familia!

El grupo comenzó a reír, ese juego se volvía mas, y más interesante, no podrían pararlo en ese instante.

"¡Si yo fuera grande garafatearía mi casa!"

"¡Si yo fuera grande saltaría de un gran árbol!"

Pero no se dieron cuenta cuando su juego se transformo en pura falsedad y engaño, ahora solo podían criticar a sus propias familias.

—Si hubiéramos llegado a ser grandes…—dijo Hinata en un suspiro—no seríamos diferentes a nuestros padres…

— ¡Si llegamos al mundo fue por mera equivocación, un error, entonces pues, díganos, ¿en donde estuvo el error?...en donde estuvo ese error…!—los niños lo decían a coro y Hinata se les unía, ella aun no crecía, era solo una niña que nació por un accidente, jamás querida por su padre…*

Karin caminaba entre la espesura del bosque, para y tratando de no temblar saco un kunai guardado cuidadosamente en su ramera, un chakra se acercaba a su dirección.

Ella era una ninja, fuerte y decidida, que luchaba por un amor tal vez imposible, pero no por eso era una zorra, como el dientes de tiburón le decía, le demostraría a todos que incluso ella podía ante los misterios de ese bosque.

— ¿Quien esta ahí? —Karin señalo un arbusto, algo se movía, pero no sabía que era.

Nada le respondió, solo para darse cuenta de que ese chakra no existía, respiro de alivio, continuaría buscando la forma de encontrarse con los demás.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke subían por las escaleras; la casa era antigua, pero su estilo no era muy visto, era gigantesca la casona, en total tenía diez patios. Todos estaban desordenados, no se sabía de cuantos pisos era esa casa, fácil uno podría pensar que eran como mil, pero si uno la conocía sabría que en total hay cinco pisos, y cien habitaciones. Pero ese lugar parecía un laberinto.

Jenna se adelanto, abría y cerraba la puerta desesperadamente, no podía olvidar aquellas palabras de su propio hermano, y reconocía que se había equivocado, no era su culpa el haberse dejado ser engañada toda su vida.

— ¡Jenna-chan, Sasuke teme! —Naruto se separo de su amigo unos instantes, lo perdió por completo, y es que esa casa le daba algo de miedo, no encontraba a nadie, caminaba sin saber a donde ir.

Se paro enfrente de una habitación bastante alejada de las demás y muy bien oculta, la puerta estaba prácticamente invisible debajo de las escaleras, le entro una enorme curiosidad. Giró la perilla…Clic…

Todo estaba oscuro, alumbro con una lámpara pequeña. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, Había una cama individual y un ropero sin nada más.

Sintió algo debajo de su pie izquierdo, alumbró esa zona, sus ojos se abrieron, era ropa de niña totalmente manchada de sangre, fue cuando se dio cuenta que enfrente de él había colocado en la cama un dibujo, eran dos niños agarrándose de la mano y sonriendo. Uno de los pequeños tenía el pelo café y los ojos negros. Se detuvo en la otra figura, a pesar del mal trazo, se veía claramente a una niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, Naruto no pudo evitar llorar, ese papel tenía escrito el sueño de su amiga, su mente infantil plasmada.

Con gran cuidado se guardo el dibujo en la chaqueta, busco alguna otra cosa que pudiera servirle, lo único que encontró fue unos cuantos cambios de ropa, unas cinco monedas de oro (se las guardo por si las necesitaba) y una ventana rota.

Salió del lugar cerrando la puertita con cuidado. Dejó que el silencio siguiera gobernando en ese lugar.

En su mente se reflejaban los momentos en que veía sonreír a Sakura, recientemente descubiertos como falsos, pero ahora él sabía una verdad…Sakura sí sonreía para ellos, si daba una sonrisa llena de felicidad…

Ella solo era una niña pequeña que buscaba apoyo y amor, lo había encontrado en Konoha, pero uno nunca puedo borrar el pasado.

Sasuke mientras tanto buscaba a Naruto, estaba muy enfadado, aquel rubio idiota le hacía perder el tiempo.

— ¡Sasuke! —El ojinegro volteo, ahí se encontraba su perro perdido, por que eso era lo que era Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres dobe?...o es que acaso te asustaste…cobarde—Sasuke sonreía con superioridad, mientras el Uzumaki solo se aguantaba las ganas de matarlo.

—Cálmate teme, que no estoy de humor para jugar—el rubio sonrio, y saco de su chaqueta un papelito.

Sasuke no decía nada, pero miraba fijamente ese papelito, estaba doblado, no podía ver que había dentro de el.

— ¿Te causa curiosidad no teme?, para que lo sepas es de Sakura-chan y ahora esta en mi poder y no te lo pienso prestar—sonreía de felicidad, esta ves le había ganado al teme, ahora sí, lo tenía en su poder.

—Hmp—el Uchiha le ignoro olímpicamente, él no estaba para juegos.

—Sasuke-teme e decidido que en tu cumpleaños de regalare una enciclopedia donde enseñen a hablar a niños de tres años—el Uzumaki reía, aun en la situación en la que se encontraban, todavía se podía bromear un poco.

Todos finalmente se reunieron en la entrada principal, todos negando haber encontrado la antigua morada de Sakura. Pero todos estaban algo, ¿enfadados?, si por que cierto rubio sonreía, aclamando haber encontrado la habitación de la peli rosa.

— ¿Pero que demonios buscaban? —se notaba a miles de kilómetros la felicidad de ese chico.

—Bueno la habitación de una heredera—Jenna se adelanto a las protestas y respuestas de los otros, ese rubio la desesperaba demasiado.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste Naruto? —esta ves fue el turno de Shino para preguntar.

—Simple, me perdí…—Todos absolutamente todos tenían una expresión de, ¿Cómo demonios un idiota les gano?

—Hmp—en verdad tenía ganas de matar al dobe.

—Pero esto es lo que yo quería mostrarles—les mostro el papelito y comenzó a desdoblarlo, todos abrieron sus ojos, no era exactamente una gran obra de arte, a distancia uno se daba cuenta que era el dibujo de un niño. Pero lo que importaba era el sentimiento, algunos lloraron y otros solo se quedaron viendo el papel.

En otro lugar…era de noche…

Su mano ya blanca con el frio la extendía lentamente, tratando de alcanzar la mano muerta de la mujer. Sus palabras se le grabaron, ¿pero? ¿No era acaso lo que había esperado?, no debía dudar, sentía como su mano temblaba, extrañaba a sus amigos, Sasuke siempre tuvo razón, ella era una molestia, se dejaba guiar por los sentimientos, _ ¿cómo sería yo si hubiera crecido en un ambiente familiar? ¿Sería tan cobarde y llorona?_

— ¿Aceptas? —la mujer sonreía, no por nada se libraría de un gran peso.

Moka lo pensó, tenía miedo, pero ya era el momento…

(Escuchar: en youtube Elfen Lied-Lilium (Music Box))

Flash back:

_Busco colores por todo el lugar, no los encontraba, no tenía con que darle color a su mundo. Nadie lo sabía, pero amaba dibujar, sabía que sus dibujos no se acercaban a lo que uno definiría como bonito, pero lo importante era poder recordar lo que realmente sentía._

_Sonrió victoriosa, había dado con los benditos colores, eran escasamente unos ocho en total, pero no importaba. Sacó una hoja blanca, la había comprado en un festival que visito con Kai, con la escusa de un entrenamiento fuera de casa. Agarró temblorosamente el lápiz y empezó a trazar de manera chueca algunos garabatos._

_La poca luz alumbraba el dibujo, quedo satisfecha…_

_Con cuidado lo coloco debajo del colchón, y bajo a cenar, bueno a fingir cenar…_

_Al llegar al amplio comedor recibió mucho saludos demasiado corteses, y educados, le daba pena, le daba coraje, ella no era como ellos._

_—Moka te has retrasado cinco minutos, ¿comprendes? —pregunto un joven de quizá unos 20 años._

_—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir—agacho su mirada, y se sentó en uno de los lugares vacios, no tenía apetito, prefería comer golosinas, tenían mejor sabor que esa pasta morada que se veía obligada a comer a diario, se supone que eran puras vitaminas y proteínas._

**_ ¡Están locos, eres una niña en crecimiento, debes comer no tomar veneno!,_**_Kai estaba muy molesto por sus comidas, hasta le llevaba cada ves que podía comida mas apetitosa, y sobre todo procuraba llevar yuyubas._

_Nadie hablaba, ni un grillo se escuchaba, todos estaban encerrados en su mundo. Los platos se vaciaron y fueron abandonados, y solo ella se quedo ahí, su plato tenía todavía esa pasta, no podría levantarse sin acabársela._

_Pasaron horas y no se movía, ya no había nadie, saco una bolsa de cuero de becerro y hecho la comida dentro…la volvió a esconder y se levanto disimuladamente. No estaría tranquila hasta no haberse encerrado._

_Su habitación era uno de los pequeños refugios de la realidad, saco el dibujo que horas antes había echo, lo acaricio, en el había dos niños pequeños agarrados de la mano…_

Fin del flash back.

Volvía a llorar, sin duda era una niña llorona, una molestia… ¿Sasuke la solía llamar así?, si al parecer si… ¿Y Naruto?...

Estiro su mano un poco mas, intento aferrarse un poco más a ella, la engatuso fácilmente; si un enemigo conoce tu debilidad, sin importar que tan poderosa seas cederás ante él…

_La muerte apretó esa mano que la niña le tendió…y de pronto el sol dejo de brillar…y la luz se apago…_

— ¡No sintieron eso! —Hinata se agarraba el pecho, había dado con la localización de sus compañeros, al parecer todos estaban reunidos.

— ¡Solo faltabas tu Hinata! —Naruto la jalo al grupo, ya estaban completos.

_—_ ¿A qué te refieres Hinata?_ —Kiba se dio cuenta de que la mujer de ojos blancos tenía poco de haber llorado._

Nadie comento nada y se dirigieron a un lugar en específico, con el olfato de Kiba y el poder de Karin sintieron por un segundo la localización de la Haruno.

Pero todos coincidían en algo, ¿las mariposas no desaparecían de su estomago?, todos tenían ese mal presentimiento…

—Sakura, eres una verdadera molestia—susurro al viento el Uchiha.

Flash back:

Durante miles de años a existido una ley, una verdad que se oculta de todos hasta que el momento llega. Fue forjada de la desesperación de todos por morir, de descansar eternamente…

Ahora solo es un cuento que se cuenta de generación en generación, modificándola y olvidándola al mismo tiempo. Aquí comienza el origen de nuestro eterno descanso…

Cuenta la leyenda que uno entre todos nacería para ser la muerte, pero había un requisito para serlo…tener un corazón de cristal…No es fácil tener uno, uno debe ser infeliz, mas infeliz que nadie. No importa si la razón de su tristeza es un raspón, mientras que en su mente se forme un sentimiento así su corazón se cristalizara por completo…Si tu aceptas tomar el lugar de esa muerte actual perderás cualquier sentimiento, y conforme pase el tiempo desearas liberarte de tu propia decisión, buscando como un desquiciado al próximo que cargara ese poder en su lomo…

_Pero es solo una noche de leyendas que se cuentan por ahí, uno decide si las escucha o no…una noche para una leyenda…_

* * *

Mil disculpas por la tardanza me surgieron problemas con mi compu, por fin resueltos, en esta ocacion no contestare reviews, estoy algo ocupada n.n

Gracias por la espera

Hagas clic en el boton de abjo plis


	26. Princesa de la muerte

**_Capitulo 25: Princesa de la muerte_**

_No había luz más que la que producía las llamas, su piel se chamuscaba produciendo un olor raro, los ojos estaban rojos y aquellos labios resecos…no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio; todo en ella pesaba mucho, y el sudor hervía cruelmente , como si solo fuera un pedazo de carne listo para cocinar en el aceite…_

_Las plantas de los pies estaban destrozadas por completo, ya no había más que musculo, que se carbonizaba lentamente. Un simple trozo de tela cubría su desnudes completa, ahora solo poseía un brazo, el otro hace tiempo que se desprendió de sus carnes voluntariamente. Las lágrimas se esfumaban al instante como vapor y su cabello se extinguía un poco cada día que pasaba._

_Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, se perdía fácilmente ante el laberinto que se alzaba todo el tiempo frente a ella, una oreja colgaba de su cabeza, y con solo un paso se desprendió de su lugar._

_Su avanzar era lento como el de una tortuga y a la vez era inseguro…_

_Su cabeza siempre agachada, sin el menor intento de reanimarla…todo ardía y dolía…le quemaba…con la única mano, acaricio su rostro, y palpo el lugar donde le faltaba la oreja, la fina línea de la boca sangraba, y esa misma sangre la hería…_

_Un gran látigo de fuego se azoto en su rostro, cayó al suelo caliente, una gran cicatriz adornaba la cara, justo en donde los ojos deberían estar…el liquido carmesí escurrió y se esparció desde la nariz hasta el busto._

_Temblando la mujer se levantó y movió sus piernas al interminable destino de vagar siempre para toda la eternidad en el infierno…aquel mundo reservado a los demonios y también para ella…_

600 años antes…

Los ninja corrían rumbo a su amiga, la pequeña Sakura estaba enfrente a un kilometro de distancia, podían verla, estaban a tan solo a unos cuantos minutos de alcanzarla y apoyarla.

Pronto una sencilla verdad poso frente a sus ojos…la joven que estaba parada en ese punto, se desvanecía junto con el viento…

_—Perdónenme—_

Una enorme espada surgió de su mano, y sin avisar ataco a Ino, hiriéndola en el vientre, dio un ágil salto y se coloco de nuevo en el mismo sitió; todos los presentes se quedaron congelados, sin poder siquiera decir algo…

La sangre estaba empapando la ropa puesta sobre la muchacha, fue cuando todos reaccionaron e intentaron auxiliar a su compañera. Otra vez la joven de pelo rosa ataco, sin embargo esta vez fue Shino quien cayo al suelo, y sin ni siquiera dejarlos actuar, la cabeza de Juugo rodó lejos de su cuerpo…

(Escuchar: en youtube Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle Soundtrack - Hear our prayer)

Flash back:

_—Mami…mírame—la niña realizo una bella pirueta en el agua, y la mujer con su dura mirada se fue e ignoro completamente a la pequeña— ¡Mami, mami, no te vayas! —_

_La nena corrió y abrazo fuertemente a su mamá, sin pensarlo la señora la agarro de los pelos y la alzo._

_— ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me pegues tu mugrosa pestilencia! —rugió furiosa y dejando a su hija tirada se fue…_

_— ¡Mami, no me dejes, no me abandones! —agarro una espina de un rosal de flores negras y trazo en su mano izquierda el nombre de la esposa de su padre…no le importo el dolor que sentía al momento de rajar sin delicadeza su piel._

_Se sentó debajo de un árbol y se cobijo con las enormes raíces que salían de la tierra, comenzó a llover fuertemente en la zona, y aunque la niña se mojaba no se movió y ni siquiera intento cubrirse; la sangre de su mano era camuflada por las gotas rojizas del cielo._

_Una hora después la tormenta se amplifico, dando luz en instantes producida por los rayos, nadie la buscaba, no se preocupaban por ella…_

_—Por qué no me quiere…por qué no me cuida…por qué no me abraza—se daba ligeros golpes en la cabeza—nunca me a acurrucado en su pecho…nunca me ha llamado hija…_

_Un fuerte trueno resonó, la gente del pueblo se abrigaba en sus casas, y las madres acurrucaban a sus hijos que tenían miedo._

_—Mamá… ¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo? —pregunto un pequeño de ojos negros, sus brazos descansaban en la parte sobresaliente de la ventana, veía la lluvia caer._

_—¡Ya te he dicho que no me preguntes sobre eso Kai!—grito su madre desde la cocina._

_Kai reacciono inmediatamente al ver a una pequeña niña en el pueblo, bajo la lluvia, estaba empapada totalmente, sus ojos la siguieron, hasta el punto de tener que ir a otra ventana, ahí se dio cuenta que la pequeña se asomaba por la ventana de la casa vecina, sus ojos se abrieron completamente al observar la imagen de una madre abrazando a sus hijos, la niña de unos instantes corrió y se interno en el bosque._

_— ¿Kai que haces? —pregunto su madre desde la puerta de la cocina._

_—Nada, solo veía a mi futura amiga…—_

Fin del flash back.

Tsunade corría rápidamente acompañada de varios ambus, de Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai también. No paraban a tomar descansos.

Hace poco se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de varios chunnin, al enterarse de quienes se trataban, y sin pensarlo salieron en su búsqueda, ya tenían su paradero…

Todos ellos sabían que esos mocosos habían salido en búsqueda de Sakura, y no los culpaban, la joven medico era importante para todos. Desde su desaparición, no tenían el sueño tranquilo.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿no siente ese diminuto chakra a lo lejos? —pregunto Kurenai, todos pusieron atención.

—Sí, se me hace conocido…—cerro su boca de inmediato, y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

Todos pararon de inmediato, y al igual que su Hokage reaccionaron…

Jenna, caminaba cojeando rumbo a ellos, la niña sostenía un brazo con el otro, tenía un ojo totalmente morado, y sangre salía de su labio inferior. Sin esperar mas tiempo la Hokage corrió a curarla, pero antes de llegar, la joven cayo y se golpeo contra el piso de tierra...

— ¡Jenna!, ¿qué ocurrió, y los demás? —Kakashi, había perdido toda cordura, esto estaba realmente dando problemas.

—Kakashi … Jenna no te escucha esta inconsciente, ¡mejor ayúdenme bola de holgazanes a hacer un fuego y a armar el campamento! ,en lo que yo curo a esta niña—

Todos de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar, y la mujer rubia mientras tanto pasaba su mano en el cuerpo de la niña, sanándola con chakra color verde.

Sus ojos observaban desde lejos la escena, no podía creer lo que había echo, se sentía realmente culpable…

Kakashi por instinto volteo y encontró escondida entre unos arbustos a su alumna, sin perder mas el tiempo se alejo de los demás, e intento alcanzar a la joven de ojos verdes. La seguía e inconscientemente no saltaba y ni siquiera corría.

—Sakura… ¿eres tú? —la vio llorando, su cuerpo estaba recargado en un tronco y las manos sostenían el peso de las piernas.

—Kakashi-sensei…yo hice algo malo…—mostro sus manos llenas de sangre, y con cuidado saco una espada ensangrentada, sin aguantar más se abalanzo al ninja y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…

La punta reluciente y roja se clavo al suelo y resonó débilmente, las manos del jounnin acurrucaron a Moka en su pecho, y sin saber muy bien lo ocurrido, no la soltó, aun teniendo ligeras dudas de esa acción…

—Ya pequeña…no llores, si lo haces Naruto se pondrá triste y todos tus amigos también—sintió como el agarre se intensificaba, y sin mas supo lo que había echo la pequeña y confundida Sakura.

Flash back:

_Estaba toda sudorosa, tenía algunos golpes, nada grave, nada de que preocuparse…Su padre, era un caso todo contrario, su pecho, sus brazos, su cara, todo en él lucía fresco._

—_Debes cerrar tus puños de esta forma, no como lo estabas haciendo—comenzó de nuevo con la batalla, sin avisar a su hija de nada._

_Usaba sus brazos como escudo, y movía sus pequeñas piernas hacía la parte trasera de toda ella. Fue cuando una luz ilumino su mente, y sin tenerlo en cuenta golpeo a su papá en el rostro._

_Unas cuantas gotas salpicaron algunos centímetros de tierra, Moka se quedo estática…_

_—Vas aprendiendo, pero todavía te falta mucho—_

_—No me dirás nada más, ni un gracias…ni un abrazo…—se quedo sin contestación, reflexiono lo que dijo, y al final solo se revolvió más de lo que estaba._

Fin del flash back.

Un año después…

Las flores se abrían con la luz del sol, la mañana fresca calmaba los nervios y varios jóvenes depositaban en una lapida unos cuantos presentes. Justo en ese instante llego una mujer de cabellera rubia, que coloco una gran tumba, mandada a hacer especialmente para ese sitio sagrado para todos los presentes…

Con el paso del tiempo ese sitio fue abandonado, y solo quedo una persona parada, que al instante se arrodillo frente al santuario, sus cabezos azabaches cubrieron sus ojos y una minúscula lágrima se escurrió, marcando un leve caminito por su rostro, que al instante limpio…

(Escuchar: en youtube Elfen Lied OST - Neji/ Heji)

Flash back:

_Juugo estaba muerto y no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, y aquel asesino no era nadie más que Sakura…_

_Comenzó la joven con fuertes embestidas a cada uno de ellos, y cuando llego el turno de él, se detuvo un instante, pero al final le clavo la espada en una pierna, nadie se atrevía a atacarla, no podían imaginar si quiera el hacerle daño._

_Poco a poco todos cayeron inconscientes, Sasuke con un poco de energía agarro el tobillo de la chica…_

_— ¿Por qué lo haces Sakura? ¿Crees que Kai sería feliz de esta forma? —ya no pudo más y su mente quedo en blanco._

_Sus pies se clavaron al piso, y como si unos hilos invisibles la amarraran se quedo…al minuto comenzó a temblar, y vio ante ella algo que jamás debió haber visto…_

Fin del flash back.

—Para terminar con este trato debes sacrificar algo, tal como yo lo hice_—_coloco todo se peso sobre la joven en un abrazo. Y le tendió una catana y de sus ropas saco la daga de la niña_—_Ya no necesitaras esto más_—_

— ¿Pero…que es lo que debo hacer? —no se soltó del amare que cada vez la asfixiaba mas.

—Matar a tus compañeros…en fin no son tus amigos…o al menos eso me dijiste…—

Se separo de la muerte y decidida tomo la espada, y sin algún comentario marcho de ahí…

Pasaron varios minutos y segundos, cuando su punto de horizonte le mostro a varios jóvenes, se acerco un poco para que la vieran…Y después de verse ataco sin piedad…

_ ¿Por qué lo haces Sakura? ¿Crees que Kai sería feliz de esta forma?_

Se detuvo al escucharlo, ya no estaba tan segura como antes, lo vio caer y se acerco a él, y llorando deposito un beso en sus labios…que hace un tiempo deseo probar…

Al parecer todos a su alrededor estaban muertos, aterrada intento alejarse, cuando vio a la mas pequeña del grupo irse deambulando a cualquier parte, la siguió…

Vio como Tsunade y mas shinobis se dirigían a ellas, y por precaución se oculto, la niña castaña cayo y la Hokage la arropo en sus brazos…_Tsunade-sama, siempre fue mi madre_

Y se alejo, y sin acordarlo se abalanzo sobre su sensei y lo abrazo, agradecía que él la hubiera seguido, se sentía un poco mas tranquila, ahora debía reparar su error, o quizás mejor terminar lo que empezó…

_100 años después…_

_Había perdido la cuenta desde el día, la tarde o la noche en que surgió en las llamas, aun, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo no se acostumbraba al calor, no se adaptaba a esa nueva vida…_

_Ella tomo esa decisión, la recibió llena de jubilo al saber la recompensa de todo…ellos eran felices y con el tiempo la olvidarían…pero eso no ocurrió, sin verlo lo presintió, y sin la necesidad de saber el por que lo fue olvidando poco a poco…_

_De repente sin exigirlo vio un vaso de agua fría a unos metros de distancia y con entusiasmo corrió a todo lo que se pudo por alcanzarlo…pero cada vez que daba un paso este se alejaba un metro, y a pesar de que las piernas corrían veloz no alcanzaban el líquido fresco…_

_El vidrio se enterró, se metió dentro de su carne, y un gran chillido salió de su boca, y sin la menor misericordia, unas tijeras del tamaño de un brazo pasaron cerca, como para cortarle la lengua…_

_Aquel pedazo de la humana cayó y se desintegro y esas grandes tijerotas se esfumaron…_

_Y al mirar un rato después su mano, encontró el rastro del paso de esas navajas gemelas, uno de sus dedos no estaba, se fue sin despedirse…_

Abrió sus ojos, y lo único que encontró fue un techo blanco, sintió cada una de sus extremidades para a continuación impulsarse y sentarse.

Supuso que los demás estarían en buen respaldo, pero lo que le dio la patada en la cara fue ver a Juugo completo en la cama de a lado…

—Despertaste, Sasuke—respiro y cerro los ojos—supongo que no recuerdas lo que paso, quizá sea mejor no decirte hasta que te recuperes—

—Hmp—volteo la cara, y por si mismo trato de recordar, pero solo encontraba vagas imágenes de lo ocurrido, todo él era un rollo de vendas, sus heridas al parecer fueron riesgosas, a tal punto de dejarlo con amnesia.

Pasaron los días y por fin fue dado de alta, al parecer todos estaban completos y sanos, pero a la única persona que no encontraba entre la multitud era a Sakura. Nadie le decía la verdad, no le ayudaban a recordar.

Naruto huía, Hinata se desmayaba, Ino se quedaba callada y la Hokage no le daba una mísera pista.

Solo algo era lo que guardaba de esa noche, tarde o mañana, _Sasuke-kun, perdóname, todos perdónenme. Les hice daño y los negué de mí, e estado apunto de cometer un error mas_

_Saben creo que este es mi castigo, por no comprender lo que quería en realidad pero… ¿Llorarían por mí?_

_Saben este es el adiós, cuiden a Kai por mí, espero algún día regresar, pero creo que es imposible…después de todo…es mejor que mi familia se extinga conmigo_

La cabeza le daba vueltas…no soportaba esas palabras que de repente interrumpieron sus pensamientos…

_Creo que soy solo una mas a la que él destino alcanzo…solo una gota mas del montón…¿me prometen que serán felices?... total como ella lo dijo, solo soy una princesa que estuvo a punto de ser la muerte… quizá una… Princesa de la muerte_

* * *

_Bueno lamento informales que esta historia esta llegando a su fin, solo me falta poner el epílogo, si tienen dudas preguntarlas y descubrirán esa respuesta la próxima ves que suba lo faltante de la historia._

_Gracias por su infinita paciencia y agradezco a todas las personas que me presionaron para no flojear y que me apoyaron…esperen el epílogo amigos, ya que gracias a ustedes mejore bastante en este año, gracias por mejorar mi nivel de escritura, aunque se que aun me falta mucho._

_Pronto subire otro proyecto, y espero que me acompañen, y los veo en la proxima y última entrega..._

_¿Tomatasos,golpes?_


	27. Epílogo: Una gota

**Epílogo:**

_Pasaron los días y por fin fue dado de alta, al parecer todos estaban completos y sanos, pero a la única persona que no encontraba entre la multitud era a Sakura. Nadie le decía la verdad, no le ayudaban a recordar._

_Naruto huía, Hinata se desmayaba, Ino se quedaba callada y la Hokage no le daba una mísera pista._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Una gota…**_

_(Escuchar: en youtube de Javier Navarrete "Una princesa")_

Paso de nuevo frente al negocio de los Yamanaka, inconscientemente buscó dentro de su bolsillo derecho algo de papel verde o bien algunos círculos de metal. Ansiaba comprar aquel ramo de flores blancas…tan puras y perfectas…sólo para obsequiar…

Al invadir la tienda todos se le quedaron viendo, después de todo, era una costumbre verlo entrar a comprar un regalo para ella; escogió como siempre el más primoroso de todos los bellos arreglos, Ino fue quien le atendió en esa ocasión, ella le vio, al instante agacho la cabeza y retiro a su vez el dinero del shinobi.

Todos en la aldea farfullaban a sus espaldas, le tenían lastima…congoja1; Ya nadie le tenía miedo a aquel vengador solitario, simplemente le veían como un transeúnte2 lamentable.

Cerró los ojos, y se dirigió a su sitio consentido, donde descansaba con tranquilidad y quimera. Dejándose llevar por el sopor y la inconsciencia.

Tenten sonreía al lado de Neji, pero al pasar a un lado del Uchiha, ambos se estremecieron, y el Hyuuga le devolvió a su vez una mirada de consuelo, ya que el hojiblanco ya la había recibido por muchos.

Solo bastaron unos cuanto pasos más para llegar a ese mundo solitario, paró, su estomago rugió, le exigía manduca3. Era la hora, pero él se aguantaba.

Al caminar encontró a Tsunade, soltando lágrimas enfrente de una tumba, que a la vez abrazaba con desesperación: al acercarse, la mujer se levanto limpiando los residuos de agua que estaban en sus mejillas enrojecidas, sé movió a un lado del joven.

—Pregunta por ti, creo que te ha echado de menos, después de todo estuviste fuera una semana, por favor devuélvele su linda sonrisa, mi niña te necesita— desapareció de aquel escenario.

—Hmp— se acerco lentamente, bajó el ramo y lo colocó en un pequeño florero incluido, echo de mármol. Un lugar solo para que él le pusiera sus flores.

El cielo estaba un poco nublado, signo de que pronto llovería, sin contar claro con el dulce aroma del viento, llevando el mensaje del pronto aguacero en el territorio.

Todas las plantas estaban un poco secas, los árboles estaban igual que sus compañeras; el ramo blanco deslumbraba entre la demás vegetación. Su blancura aliviaba el alma de aquel funesto panteón.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto qué me extrañaste? —Acarició la tumba blanca, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, apenas visible—deberías a aprender a estar sola, debó trabajar, si no, no pondría comprarte los bellos capullos de flor. Se que te gustan, así que por eso debo alejarme de ti unos días.

Con el pasar de las semanas y los meses, todos se habían acostumbrado, a no verla, oírla, tocarla; todo había dado un cambió inesperado. Aun así, nadie olvidaría su última expresión de alegría…como toda oda. En sus mentes aun retumbaban sus últimos suspiros de vida arrebatada. Pero a lo que no se terminaban por acostumbrar era al comportamiento de Naruto, Sasuke y Tsunade e incluso de Kakashi.

Naruto… ya no comía ramen, ya no gritaba y hacía escándalos, algunos pensarían que maduro, pero la cruel verdad era que no; el chico rubio solía ir en las mañanas al cementerio, llevaba como siempre algunas píldoras de soldado que su amiga le había echo y las comía en su memoria frente al altar. No se quejaba del sabor, solo quería hacer un simple favor…

El ninja copia sorprendió a todos cuando llevo el primero de sus libros "Icha icha" a la morada de su antigua alumna, pero mas conmoción causo al saber que prendió fuego y lo quemo, no lloro, no se enojo. Incluso llegaba una hora antes a sus citas con cualquier persona; el sharingan ya no era usado en combate… sus excusas baratas ya no existían…

La Hokague se la pasaba cada vez que podía llorando y tomando sake, dándole el puesto de protector de la Hoja a Kakashi, para así no ser un estorbo; su rudeza ahora era extraña, solo mataba con la mirada, ya no golpeaba. ¿Una madre se muere con su hija?

Y el último de esa funesta fila… Sasuke Uchiha… quimera andante, el propio coco de Konoha, un chico muerto en vida… cada vez que podía compraba flores para llevarle a su antigua compañera de equipo, al llegar hablaba con ella, le contaba lo que ocurría en Konoha, le platicaba sus propias experiencias; y normalmente dormía al intemperie, aferrándose al lugar donde el cuerpo yacía. _Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_… era lo que escuchaba de una vocecita infantil que algunas veces le acompañaba, ese mocosito que conocía a Sakura antes que ellos, su cuerpo de fantasma siempre estaba ahí como cancerbero4.

Algunas veces el niño se alejaba, y se iba un rato con su hermana, solo se hacían compañía mutua, para dejar sin acompañamiento al azabache.

Y así eran todos los días en Konoha, un martirio para unos pocos, y gran alegría para el resto, hasta ese instante no había situación grave que se presentase.

Neji se acerco donde Sasuke dormía, eran mas de las doce de la madrugada. Le llamó unas cinco veces continuas, hasta que consiguió que despertara de su letargo.

—No puedo imaginar lo que siente tú, y los demás, ella fue para mi una gran amiga, y aun así me es imposible llorar por su perdida, tal vez solo en sueños puedo arrepentirme por mi actitud, sin embargo déjame acompañarme en tú calvario Uchiha, compártela que no es solo tuya—

Uchiha Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió acurrucar en los brazos de Morfeo, sin dejar de estar lo mas pegado posible a la Haruno. Neji se coloco del lado contrario y dejo que la noche cerrara sus ojos.

_Ella, se revolvía en su tumba, sudaba, y lloraba arrepentida, ya muy lejos del alcance de cada uno de sus amigos…sí, amigos…_

_Eran una gota…_

Como cada mañana Uzumaki Naruto despertaba, se vestía y con una píldora en la mano salía de su departamento. Y como todos los días veía a Sasuke dormido, lo único extraño era ver al prodigio Hyuuga dormido igual.

Dejo guardada la pastilla en su bolso, y rascándose la nuca se acomodo muy cerca de Sasuke, esperando poder dormir junto a su amiga. Unos minutos después llegó Kakashi, dispuesto a quemar otro libro de su antigua adorada colección, se paró, respiro, e hizo lo mismo que su pupilo rubio. Tsunade no tardo en unirse al grupo.

_Eran una gota…_

Nadie los encontraba, buscaban por todos lados y no hallaban su presencia, y como último recurso fueron al último lugar donde debieron buscar desde un principio.

— _¿Vinieron a visitarme? —_

—_Venimos para acompañarte—_

— _¿Se quedaran conmigo?_ —

—_Sí—_

— _¿Me abandonaran?_ —

—_No—_

— _¿Cómo están todos sin mi? —_

—_Mal, tristes e intranquilos—_

—_No sabía que me querían tanto—_

—_Todos te queremos—_

—_Yo te amo—_

—_Te amo como a mi hermana—_

—_Te adoro como si fuera tu padre—_

—_Te amo hija mía—_

—_Te extraño querida amiga—_

—_Solo soy yo, sólo soy una gota—_

—_Somos una gota—_

Hora de muerte: cerca de las 5 de la mañana

Causa de muerte: desconocida

Lugar de muerte: Su altar sagrado

Condiciones de los cuerpos: Todos ¿felices?

Reporte: Hoy después de una larga búsqueda, los shinobis de la aldea Oculta de Konoha han encontrado sin vida a grandes ninjas de la nación, incluidos al Hokague, la ex -hokague, al contenedor del zorro, al prodigio de los Hyuugas y por último a Uchiha Sasuke.

La causa de esta muerte tan repentina es misteriosa, lo único extraño fue el haber encontrado en los cuerpos una sonrisa…

Continúa la investigación…

Shizune cerró el sobre, frente a ella, los amigos de los fallecidos lloraban, o tenían la mirada gacha.

—Deberían estar contentos, y no llorar ahora ellos están junto a Sakura-chan—les sonrió a todos— ahora el alma de Kai-chan estará mas relajada, al saber que alguien acompaña a su amiga, aunque dudo que se niegue a dejar de cuidar su tumba, ese niño no quiere que el mal se lleve el alma de Moka.

—Naruto-kun ya no llegó a ser Hokague…—lloraba a mares Hinata.

—Es una esplendida historia…no lo creen…—sugirió Ino sollozando.

_Y todos se miraron mutuamente…_

_Somos una gota…_

Después de aquel encuentro la niña se arrepintió, lloro y pidió perdón, se arrodillo y suspiro. Y con su último aliento puso fin a su miserable vida rompiendo las reglas del mundo en el que existía, llevándose consigo el mal sobrado de su pasado, las heridas y muertes de aquellos inocentes, liberando a esas quimeras de aquel bosque, dándoles la oportunidad de escoger quedarse o irse; Y a la vez llevándose consigo a aquella muerte tan desdichada…

Esta es la leyenda "De la Princesa de la Muerte"… y la leyenda de los cinco shinobis de la Hoja, que aun después de muertos moran por esta bella aldea, aquellos que con sus pensamientos llevaron a la muerte al mismísimo infierno…

_De aquel amor que no se culmino en vida, de aquella amistad escondida, de una verdadera familia…_

_Por que son una gota que cae en el espacio…_

_Glosario:_

_Congoja: pena_

_Transeúnte: viajero_

_Manduca: alimento_

_Cancerbero: guardia_

_Despues de darme por desaparecida, regresó culminando esta historia, que me a hecho crecer como aprendiz de escritora. Doy las gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado, y pido disculpas por estas tardanzas, pero este ciclo escolar fue muy pesado para mi, este ultimo mes estuve bastante precinada estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a preparatoria, afortunadamente lo paso con uno de los mejores promedios._

_Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, cualquier duda, preguntenla, la contestare individualmente. Felices vacaciones, y pues comenzare a subir otra historia, y tengo en mente varios proyectos que desafortunadamente no podre desarrollar en mi descanso ya que me voy con los Scouts a un campamento en Viena. Suerte._


End file.
